My Journey With Mini Me
by brandybush464
Summary: Stef is a Single Mother to Callie and meets the love of her life the day she is looking at the school for her 5 year old. Callie is an only child there is no Jonnor or Brallie in this story just Stefena and Stellie. Very Heavy mother daughter Bond time. Please leave your reviews and let me know what you think. You can leave negative all you want it is your opinion. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Stef

I've been thinking of having a baby but I don't have anyone to have a baby with so I go to a donor bank and look at different donors profiles. I found A Fire Fighter so I decided to go with him. After I finished everything at the donor bank I went to my mom's house.

"Hey Stephanie."

"Hey mom."

"What you doing here."

"I came to see you and tell you something because I wanted to do it in person and not over the phone."

"I'm glad to see you to."

"I did something this afternoon that might change my life forever."

"What did you do."

"Well you know how I always wanted a kid but I never was able to find someone to have a baby with."

"Did you have unprotected sex with a random guy."

"No mom. I went to a donor bank to put some guy's sperm inside of me."

"Why would you do that."

"Because I been wanting to have a baby that I can love and that will love me back."

"Do you know who the guy's sperm that they put inside of you."

"His name is Ben and he's a Fire Fighter."

"Well that's nice that He's has a good job just like you."

"Yeah mom I know."

"How long before you find out if it worked or not."

"In a few weeks I think I'm not really sure."

"I just wish that you talked to me about this before you went and did it but I support you 100% and I will be here if you need anything."

"Okay mom. Well I'm heading home I'll talk to you later."

"Okay."

I head home and make me some dinner and just watch some TV before I go bed. The next day I head to work make a couple of arrest then I finish up my paper work I stop by this Restaraunt I heard about from some of my co workers. After trying it out I go home and lay down on the couch to watch some TV.

A week after I went to the Donor bank I woke up not feeling really good so I called out of work and went to the doctors and they checked me out and found out that I was pregnet. So after the doctors I went home and Called my mom.

"Hey mom I have news to tell you."

"What is it."

"I went to the doctors because I wasn't feeling really good and they checked me out."

"Are you okay."

"Yeah I'm fine they said I was pregnet so the Donor Bank worked. They told me i'm gonna get morning sickness for a lttle while."

"What you gonna do about work."

"I work the late shift I work from 4-12 this week when I go in tomorrow I will ask my boss to keep me on that shift for the next few months."

"Okay."

After I get off the phone with my mom I just lay on the couch and watch some TV and eventually fall asleep. After 3 months of the morning sickness when it finally went away and I went to the doctors to check on my baby's progress and find out what I am having.

"Ms. Foster how are you doing today."

"I'm doing a lot better I don't have the morning sickness anymore."

"That's good. I see you are starting to show. Let's take a look to see how the baby is doing."

"Okay."

The doctor checks me out.

"The baby is growning very nicely and looks healthy. Do you wanna know what the sex is."

"Yeah."

"You are having a baby girl."

"Thanks doctor."

After the doctors I go and see my mom.

"Hey mom."

"How did it go at the doctors today."

"It went pretty well they said it's gowning good and healthy."

"That's good did you find out what your having."

"Yes I'm having a girl."

"That's nice girls are alot more fun then boys."

"I already have a name in mind."

"I gonna call her Callie and give her my middle name as her middle name also."

"That's good during the last 3 months of your pregnacy I'm gonna stay with you so when your water breaks I'll be there to take you to the hospital."

"You don't have to mom."

"I want to because I heard a lot of first babies come earlier then there due date."

"Okay I'm gonna keep the crib in my room until she can sleep the whole night."

"Okay that what I did with you when I had you."

"Okay well I need to get maternity clothes."

"Okay talk to you later."

I leave my moms and go and get maternity clothes that I need before I head home. 


	2. Chapter 2

Stef

After I get home from getting Maternity clothes I go online and start a baby registery and email the link to all my family and friends. Then I call my dad.

"Hey dad."

"Hey stephanie how you been."

"I been good. I know you and mom aren't on good terms but I just want to let you know something because I figure she hasn't told you."

"Tell me what."

"Your gonna be a grandpa."

"How is that possible when your not even in a relationship with anyone."

"I went to a donor bank and got a baby put inside me."

"That is crazy Stephanie."

"I been wanting a kid but there was no other way of that happening anytime soon."

"Stephanie it's just Crazy can you even afford to take care of a kid as a single mother."

"Yes dad I can do it. I gotta go I'll talk to you later."

After I got off the phone with my dad I went and laid down because I was feeling tired. I was 6 months Pregnant and my mom decided to give me a baby shower. So all my family showed up and I got everything I needed. After everyone has left my mom had stuck around to help me put things away. We put the crib together and set it up in my bedroom. We had stuck everything else in the closet and just kept out the car seat and stroller.

"Thanks mom for helping me."

"It's not a problem at all. You go and rest and I'll do the rest."

"Okay. Since tomorrow is my day off I want to paint Callie's room."

"So your 100% that you wanna name your baby Callie."

"Yes mom."

"Okay I used to paint all the time when I was pregnant with you so let me paint Callie's room while you rest."

"But mom I want to do it for my baby girl."

"Your gonna have a lifetime to do a lot of things for your baby girl so let me do this."

"Fine."

The next day after I wake up I see my mom painting Callie's room.

"Wow mom this is really nice I think she will really like this once she is older she will be able to observe it."

"Yeah I know."

"I'm gonna love her and protect her and keep her safe."

"I know you will. That's what all mothers do they just wanna love protect and keep there children safe."

"I wanna make sure she has everything she needs."

"She has everything."

"I feel she still missing some things."

"Your not missing anything."

"Alright well I'm gonna make some breakfast."

"Okay sounds good."

After I ate my breakfast I put the TV on for a little bit then I take a nap for a little while. Then after my nap I see Callie's room is all painted just waiting to dry. I see my mom in the living room putting the car seat together. My mom been staying with me and helping me with everything I started my Maternity leave at 8 months being pregnant and I am getting very excited that I will be able to hold my baby girl in my arms soon. Even though my dad thought it was crazy at first he managed to come over every so often and he put the changing table together and he he brought me 10 boxes of diapers and little everyday things and he bought like 5 outfits for Callie. 2 weeks later after after my dad has helped with the last minute stuff I was getting severe pain.

"Mom."

"What is it darling."

"I think it's time. My back is killing me and I'm having contractions."

"Alright let's get you down to the hospital then." 


	3. Chapter 3

Stef

I've been in the delivery room now for a few hours. They started me on pain meds to ease the pain because I am not fully dilated yet. My Contractions are only 5 minutes apart now. I will get to hold my baby girl in my arms real soon. My mom's been in the room the whole time with me.

"I'll be right back I'm gonna get your more ice."

"Don't leave me mom. I'm scared."

"I will be right back I promise the doctors won't start without me."

"Okay please hurry."

"I won't be long no more then 2 minutes."

After my mom comes back the doctor comes back in the room.

"Okay Ms. Foster are you ready to do some pushing now."

"Yeah."

"Okay let's get that baby out."

"Okay I'm ready."

After 15 minutes of pushing I finally hear my baby girl cry. They clean her up and hand her to me.

"Here Ms. Foster here is your baby girl."

"She so sweet."

"What is here name."

"Callie Marie Foster."

"Okay is there a father's name."

"Ben Kinkirk. He's a donor."

"Okay. You can try breast feeding within the hour. After that we have to take your baby for newborn test."

"Okay."

After I feed Callie the nurses take her for her newborn test. Then one of nurses comes back in my room.

"Ms. Foster we are gonna take you to your room now then we will bring Callie to your room."

"Okay. Will she get to stay with me."

"For the most part yes she will be able to stay with you but sometime during night we will have to take her to keep her in the newborn room overnight so you can get some sleep."

"Okay."

After they took me to my room they brought me my baby girl Callie to me and I just held her while she rested on my chest. Every so often I placed soft kisses on her forehead. The nurse comes in the room around 10 at night to take Callie to bring her to the newborn room so I can sleep. The next morning around 8 in the morning I woke up and called the nurse to my room.

"Yes Ms. Foster."

"Can I see my baby."

"How about some breakfast first before we bring her in here for you."

"Okay."

After I ate my breakfast they brought me my baby so I can feed her and after she ate I just held her and planted soft kisses on her forehead and just loving on her for a little while then a nurse comes in the room.

"Ms. Foster we have to do a final check up on her before we can start the discharge proccess so you and your baby can go home."

"Okay i'd love to take my baby home."

2 hours later I was on my way home with my baby girl. After we get home my mom sets the baby monitors up and I am sitting in the living room just holding my baby girl and loving on her.

"My love mommy loves you."

"Stephanie the baby monitors are all hooked up."

"Thanks mom."

"Let me hold her while you go take a nap because i know she will probably wake up in the night and I want you to rest as much as you can."

"If she falls asleep put her in the crib."

"Okay."

I hand my baby girl to my mom while I go and lay down to take a nap. About 2 hours later I hear Callie crying so I get her out of her crib I change her diaper and I feed her and I hold her while she rest on my chest and I plant kisses on her forehead and tell her that I love her and I just love on her until she falls back asleep and I put her back in her crib. Then I make me a quick sandwitch for dinner. My mom keeps an eye on her while I take a quick shower. Then after my shower I go back to sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

Stef.

It's been 10 days since I had brought my baby girl Callie home. She's such a good baby she wakes up every 3 hours. Where I would change her diaper and feed her and I would hold her and give her soft kisses every so often on the forehead. I had to bring her to the doctors for her check up.

"Ms. Foster let's see how Callie is doing."

"Okay."

"So how has she been at home."

"She been real good she wakes up after 3 hours of sleeping."

"That's real good. Usually a lot of newborns wake up every 2 hours. How long does it take for her to get back to sleep."

"I will change her then I will feed her when she wakes up and after burping her I would just hold her and she would fall back to sleep within a half hour of holding her."

"That is good. Again usually a lot of newborns take about hour or so to get back to sleep. Let's take a look at her."

"Okay."

"Do you have any questions for me."

"How long before can I start bottle feeding her with formula."

"You can start bottle feeding her right away."

"Okay."

"Well she is very healthy. I'd like to see her in a month."

"Okay."

I go home and I see my mom making lunch.

"How did it go at the doctors."

"It went very well. The doctor said she is very healthy ."

"That's good and I can start bottle feeding her right away."

"That's good."

"I'm gonna lay her down since she sleeping."

"Okay I made some sandwiches so you can eat while she's sleeping."

"Okay."

After I eat my lunch me and my mom talk.

"So mom I'm grateful that you been such a big help but when are you going back home."

"Once Callie starts sleeping the whole night with a lot of newborns it takes them at least a month old before they sleep the whole night and just sleep a few hours during the day."

"Okay. I know you like spending time with her."

"When you go back to work I can sit with her while your working."

"Thanks mom that will be very helpful."

"I do anything for you."

"I'm gonna take her to see dad tomorrow because I think dad would love to see her."

"That is great. I can wash Callie's clothes while your visiting your dad."

"Thanks mom."

I go and check on Callie and I see she was waking so I changed her and then I feed her. While she is resting on my chest

I call my dad.

"Hey dad."

"Hey stephanie how is everything."

"Everything is good. Are you gonna be home tomorrow."

"Yeah why."

"I'd thought I swing by and you can meet Callie."

"Yeah bring her by I'd love to see her."

"Okay will come by after she wakes up for her morning feeding."

"Okay."

I hang up the phone with my dad and I just love on Callie and hold her.

"Baby mommy loves you. Mommy's gonna always love you forever. Your my sweet girl I love you."

After Callie falls asleep I put her in her crib and I go into the living room and watch some TV for a little bit. After Callie wakes up I feed her then I give her a nice warm bath and put a diaper on her and put pajama's on her and I hold her and she rest on my chest until she falls asleep then I put her in the crib I jump in the shower while she is sleeping after I get out I get dinner and eat. Then I check on her and I see that Callie is still sleeping so I just watch TV until Callie woke up and I changed her and fed her and held her and loved on her until she fell back to sleep then I put her in the crib then I went to bed myself. 


	5. Chapter 5

Stef.

The morning after I fed her instead of getting her back to sleep I get her ready to bring her to my dads. I get to my dads and he is in the kitchen.

"Hey dad."

"Hey Stephanie."

"This is my baby girl Callie. Do you wanna hold her"

"Yeah. She is beautiful."

"I know."

"Is she keeping you up at night."

"Not at all she wakes up every 3 hours then after I change and feed her I just hold her where she lays on my chest and she goes back to sleep within a half hour."

"That's good."

"Mom has been a great help she said she's gonna go home once Callie can stay asleep through the whole night and when I go back work she said she's gonna stay with Callie while I'm at work."

"That good."

"I brought Callie to the doctors for her check up and he said she is doing really good."

"That is good to hear."

"She is such an easy baby."

"You were easy until you were about 1 and half you got into everything."

"Well I'm pretty sure Callie won't be bad when she get's that age."

"You should just prepare yourself especially when she becomes a toddler your gonna have your hands full."

"It not like i'm gonna have tons of kids running around I am happy with just Callie and I love her with all my heart."

"Okay. What you gonna do when you meet the right person are you gonna have more kids with that person."

"When the time comes I will talk with that person but until that happens I am very happy with just me and Callie."

"I'm glad your happy."

"Well I'm gonna get going soon."

"Bring Callie by anytime and if your mother can't babysit I'll be glad to watch her."

"Thanks dad."

Me and Callie head home and I change and feed her then she just lays on my chest while i hold and love on her. Then my mom comes in my bedroom.

"So Stephanie how did your visit go with your dad."

"It went good. Dad offered to babysit Callie whenever you can't."

"That's good."

"I know I think Callie might sleep a little longer when she falls asleep."

"Why you say that."

"Because she was up the whole time at dad's."

"That is surprising."

"Yeah I know."

"Well all of Callie's clothes are washed."

"Thanks mom."

It's been a month since I had Callie and it was time for me to take her back to the doctor for her month check up.

"Ms. Foster Callie is doing very well."

"Yeah she started sleeping through the whole night last week and during the day she managed to have 2 naps but been staying up longer during the day now."

"That is wonderful."

"When will she be able to start sitting up with support."

"In about a month or 2 and when she is 6 months she should be able to sit up without any support and start crawling."

"Okay that sounds good."

"I'd like for her to come back when she is 6 months."

"Okay."

Me and Callie head home and I see my mom in the living room watching TV.

"Hey mom the doctors went really good he said that Callie is doing very well and she should be able to start sitting up with support in about a month or 2 and when she's 6 months she should be able to sit up on her own and start crawling. She doesn't need to go back to him until she's 6 months."

"That is great. I got you something."

"Okay."

"It's a baby's first book so you can keep a record of her first because her first will be happen soon."

"Thanks mom."

"I know your grateful that I been a major help and I do love you and Callie but I think it's time for me to go back to my own home now I'll be back when you go back to work to watch Callie while your working."

"Thank you."

My mom leaves after I lay Callie down. Then I make a sandwich and have my lunch and watch a little bit of TV. I love having my 3 bedroom apartment so I decide to call my landlord to find out if there is anyway that I can own my apartment.

"Hi Johnathan this is Stephanie Foster I'd like to talk to about something."

"If you want you can come down to the office or I can come to you."

"It be better if you came to me my baby is sleeping right now and I have no one to watch her."

"Okay I'll be there in about a half hour."

"Okay."

After I get off the phone I go and check on Callie while I wait for the Landlord to show up.  



	6. Chapter 6

Stef.

The landlord arrives about 5 minutes after I get Callie back to sleep.

"Hi Stephanie."

"Hi I'd like to ask you something but I'm not sure if it could happen. I do love living in this 3 bedroom so I was wondering is there any possible way that I can buy this apartment so I can own it instead of continue to rent it."

"Yes it is possible but there will have to be some paperwork and the lowest I can go is 75 thousand with 6 thousand as a down payment with 1500 a month after that until it's all paid off."

"I can put 10 thousand down and do 2000 a month until it's all paid off."

"That can work. Since you wanna own it you will have to be responsible if any appliances break or want to upgrade and you will have to be responsible for the utility bills."

"I defiantly can do that I can start in 2 months when I go back to work because right now I been only getting 1500 a month while I'm on Maternity leave once I go back I will be making 3 thousand a month."

"Do you have the 10 thousand now because we can do the 10 thousand now and start the 2000 a month and the utility bills when you go back to work."

"I would have to go to the bank tomorrow."

"Okay I can get started on the paperwork for you and have it ready when you come by with the money say lunch time will that work for you."

"Yeah that will work."

"Okay see you tomorrow then."

After the landlord left I made dinner and ate my dinner. By the time I was done with my dinner and cleaned up Callie was waking up so I changed and fed her then I just held and loved on her until she fell back to sleep and i put her in the crib. Then I took the baby monitor in the bathroom with me while I took a quick shower. Then I went to bed and Callie slept through the whole night then when she got up in the morning I changed and fed her then got her ready then I went to the bank and got the 10 grand out witch left me 3 grand remaining until I got paid again. Then I went to the office and completed the paper work and gave him the money to start the process of owning the apartment. Then me and Callie got home I played airplane with her for a little bit. I just love seen her smile and giggle.

It's been 3 Months since I had her and she was crawling and I had toys for 0-3 months for her and seen her interact with them was great and I started feeding her bottles during the day and breast feed her in the morning and right before I put her down for the night. I was going back to work tomorrow so I called my mom.

"Hey mom."

"Hey Stephanie how are you and Callie doing."

"Where doing great she starting to crawl now and I feed her bottles during the day."

"That good."

"I go back to work tomorrow so i'm gonna need you to be here around 7:30 in the morning."

"Okay I'll be there at 7:00."

"Okay."

The next day my mom comes to watch Callie while i am at work

"Hey mom."

"Hey Stephanie."

"I work from 8-2."

"Okay."

"I already fed her so she should eat again around 10 then again around 1."

"Okay."

I go and say goodbye to Callie and give her kisses before I go to work.

"I'll call on my break to check on her."

"Okay. Everything will be fine."

"I know I just never left her before."

"It will be fine."

I leave to go to work and make 2 arrest that day and just write a couple speeding tickets. I had called my mom on my break and Callie was doing really good. Then when I get home I see my mom laying on the floor playing with Callie I go and change out of my work clothes then I pick Callie up.

"Hey my love mommy missed you did you miss me."

"Thanks mom did she sleep at all."

"Yeah she slept at 11 and got up around 1 so I changed and fed her so we were taking it easy."

"Okay."

"Same time tomorrow mom."

"Okay did they put you a permanent schedule yet."

"Yeah I talked to my boss and she gonna work me from 8-2 Monday-Friday and every other Sunday will be 9-1."

"Okay sounds good."

My mom leaves for the night and I just love on Callie til about 6 and put her in the baby bouncer while I make dinner. After I eat I give Callie a bath and put pajama's on her then I fed her and loved on her until she feel asleep then I put her in her crib witch her crib is in her room now since she's been sleeping through the whole night without waking up.  



	7. Chapter 7

Stef.

It's been 3 months since I been back to work. I started easing Callie off the breast feeds and just use a bottle first thing in morning and right before bed. She's been eating baby food now for 2 weeks now. So I've been giving her baby food during the day. She's at the stage where I show her witch baby food and she points to witch one she wants.

"Callie. Banana. Pears."

She points to the Banana flavor.

"Good choice."

I feed Callie with sound effects to get her excited for her food. Then after I feed her I get her ready for her doctors check up. We get to the doctors.

"Ms. Foster. Callie is doing wonderful she is growing beautifully and strong."

"That is great news. She's started eating solid foods 2 weeks ago."

"That is good. I'd like to see her in 6 months"

Me and Callie go home after the doctors and I put her down for nap and I just watch some TV a little bit while she is napping. After she wakes up I bring her to the Living room and we play peek a boo for a little bit then I put her in the bouncer while I make mac and cheese for myself and get her carrots for her dinner. I feed her then I put her in the play pen while I eat my dinner then I just love on her and give me baby girl kisses. I just hold her. Then when she falls asleep I put her to bed then I jump in the shower then I go to bed myself.

For the next 6 months we been doing the same routine where I would change her and give her a bottle when she wakes up my mom would come over on the days I have to work I say goodbye to her then my mom watches her while I work then when I get home I love on my baby girl make dinner and give my baby girl dinner let her play in her play pen while I eat then I just hold and love on her while I watch some tv until she falls asleep then I put her to bed then I would go to bed then do the same thing all over again. On Sundays I would take Callie to see my dad for a couple of hours. When she was 9 months I started to work with her to teach her words. It was a couple of days before It was Callie's 1st birthday.

"My baby girl is gonna be 1 year old. Yay!"

"Aay."

"Were gonna have cake and ice cream. Yay!"

"Aay."

"Mommy's gonna get you presents."

"Mum."

"That right i'm mommy."

"Mum."

"It's so good to hear you say that."

I am so happy that my baby girl is starting to talk and she recognizes who I am. I just love my baby girl. 2 day later my baby girl's birthday finally came. My parents came to Callie's birthday we had cake and ice cream then we helped her open her presents because she couldn't do it on her own yet. After her birthday I had the whole weekend off so I took Callie to the beach and pushed her in the stroller on the boardwalk for a little while. There was a fair that was going on and I ran into a few of my co workers.

"Hey stef."

"Hey guys."

"Is this the famous Callie you can't stop talking about."

"Yes the one and only."

"She is so adorable."

"Thank you."

"How is she."

"She just had her 1st birthday."

"That is nice. Once she get's 1 and half and start to learn to walk you will have your hands full because she will be getting into everything and it will be hard for you to keep up with her."

"I've heard about that and I've also heard that a few babies are really good and never get into stuff. Maybe my baby girl will be the one that is the good baby and don't get into things."

After the boardwalk me and Callie went home and we had some chicken nuggets with macaroni and cheese since she was able to eat some finger foods now. After we ate dinner we just watched some TV Then I gave Callie a bath and got her ready for bed. Then I went to bed myself. 


	8. Chapter 8

Stef.

I took Callie to the Doctors for her check up. She was crying a little bit witch was a little unusal because she never cries at the Doctors.

"Doctor is something wrong."

"Nothing to be concerned about she is just teething that's all. The 2 best things to help with that are teething rings and popsicals."

"Will it keep her up at night."

"All kids are different some it has and some it hasn't."

"So what should I do if it does keep her up."

"Everyone is different. Some mothers like to keep there kids close to them and some don't."

"Okay thanks. Is there any kind of medicine that will help."

"You can give her baby orajel. After the first 2 teeth grow in then it takes about 2 months bewtween teeth before they get all there teeth in with is when they are 3 years old."

"Okay thanks Doctor."

"Other then that she is doing every well so I'd like to see her again in 6 months."

After we left the doctors we went to the store and I picked up teething rings baby orajel and lots of popsicals. Then we went home. I made a sandwich for me and gave Callie baby food because it was hurting her to chew on finger foods. After lunch I put some gel on her gums. Then I carried her into my room so we both can take a nap she lays on my chest and I rub her back to keep her calm. My phone goes off.

"Hey mom."

"How are you and Callie doing."

"I'm fine. Callie is teething right now so she been crying most the day."

"Do you want me to pick anything up and come over."

"I picked stuff up after the doctors so we have everything for now."

"Do you want me to come over anyways."

"You don't have to."

15 minutes later Callie is asleep on my chest. So I decide to rest my eyes and take a nap for a little bit. After she wakes up I change her and put more gel on her gums and give her a teething ring while I make dinner. After I feed Callie while she is smiling I eat my dinner. Then I pick her up and hold her while watching some TV. Right before bed I put more gel on her gums and carry her in my room to give her a bottle. I decide to have her sleep with me so she stays close by just in case if she wakes up in the night. While Callie was teething she kept waking up in the night and the teething process only lasted 2 days at a time so I stayed home with her every time she teethed. I started working with her on teaching her to walk. She started walking pretty good at 1 and half years old. And she started to talk a little bit more. Me and Callie were sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Mommy."

"Yes baby."

"Banana."

"You want a Banana."

"Yes mommy."

"Okay I'll get you a Banana"

"Juice."

"You want a Juicebox."

"Yes."

"Okay I get you a Juicebox also."

I let Callie eat a banana and have a Juicebox while she watched cartoons. While Callie was watching cartoons I get a phone call.

"Is this Stephanie Foster."

"Yes this is her."

"This is Veronica from the Donor bank and I have on record that you requested to be notified if anything happen to your donor."

"Yes I remember."

"Well There was a major Fire a few fire fighter were killed including Ben."

"Thanks for telling me."

I get off the phone and I go back in the living room and I see Callie is gone. I find her in the bathroom getting into the toilet paper. So I pick her up and put her in the play pen.

"That was not funny. No more toilet paper for you young lady."

"Funny."

"No. Not funny."

After I put Callie in the play pen. I clean up the mess that Callie caused. Then I made dinner for both of us then after dinner I just held her until it was time to get her ready for bed. Every night I give Callie a bath and I read her a story then when she falls asleep I put her in her crib. 


	9. Chapter 9

Stef.

Callie been getting into more and more stuff and tireding me out with me constantly chasing after her since she has turned 2. Between dumping the cereal on the floor getting into the toilet paper and running around pulling the movies off the bookshelf. I was getting ready to leave for work and my mom comes over to watch Callie.

"Hey mom."

"Hey Stephanie."

"You and dad and a few of my co workers had warned me but I didn't want to believe that I will have my hands full wants she started walking."

"I know and I see how she is when your at work."

"But she is mainly good she just tires me out sometimes."

"I know when I don't wanna chase her anymore I put her in her play pen for a little while."

"I think I'm gonna take her to the park when I get off work so she can run around to kill some of that energy off."

"That sounds like a good idea."

"I just hope it tires her out."

"I'm sure it would."

"I gotten a phone call 6 months ago about the donor that gave me Callie."

"What kind of phone call."

"A tragedy that happen that I wanna tell Callie when she gets older because I have a feeling that she's gonna ask me about her dad one of these days."

"What happen."

"He was killed fighting A huge fire."

"That really sucks."

"Yeah well I'm gonna go say goodbye to Callie before I take off."

I see Callie trying to climb out of her crib.

"Whoa Callie. Easy there. I just came to say bye to you because I have to go to work now."

"Have fun at work mommy."

"I will. And when I get home were gonna go to the park."

"I like the park."

"I know you do. I will see you later."

"Okay mommy. I love you."

"I love you to baby."

I bring Callie in the living room and put her in the play pen.

"Stephanie what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong."

"What happen why are you crying."

"She told me she loved me the first time."

"Then those must be happy tears."

"Yeah but I got to go now."

While I am at work I can't stop thinking about what Callie told me this morning and I just smile about it every now and then. When I get home I change out of my work clothes and put something comfortable on and I sit in the Living Room and watch some TV while I wait for Callie to get up from her nap. After she gets up from her nap I go into her room and pick her up.

"Hey baby."

"I missed you mommy."

"I missed you to. Let's get ready so we can go to the park."

"Okay."

After 2 hours at the park Callie finally was getting tired out so we went home and I made us dinner. Then after we ate I put 101 Dolmations on for her.

"Mommy."

"Yes baby."

"Would you save me from the bad person."

"Yes I would save you but no bad person would get a hold of my baby girl. I will always protect my baby girl and when I'm at work grandma or grandpa will protect my baby girl."

"I glad you will."

"No matter how tired I get I always will."

After the movie I got Callie ready for bed then once she was in bed I went to bed myself. That Saturday I decided to take Callie to the zoo since she's old enough now to know what is going on.

"Wanna go see the different birds first for do you wanna see the different bears."

"Birds."

"Okay let's go see the birds."

After the birds we went and saw the monkeys and saw everything else where the bears were last and Callie was just amazed by the panda bears.

"Mommy I really liked the panda bear the best."

"I'll get you a stuffed panda bear how would you like that."

"I would like that."

I get Callie a stuffed panda bear. Then we head home. After we get home we have dinner then we put our pajama's on and just relax Then Callie passes out so I put her to bed. 


	10. Chapter 10

Stef.

Since Callie had turned 3 I took the bars off her crib and made it into a bed she decided she wanted Elmo and Disney character sheets because they didn't have panda bear design. I gotten her fully potty trained. At night she would wear overnights so she wouldn't have an accident in her sleep. She been starting to ask me more questions now that she is getting older now. We were sitting in the living room watching TV and the subject came up that I thought I would never have to explain to my 3 year old.

"Mommy."

"Yes baby."

"Do I have a daddy."

"Come here sit up on my lap so we can talk."

"Okay."

"Yes you do have a daddy. Everyone has a daddy."

"How come I never saw him."

"That is because he never came here."

"How come."

"Because he moved to another state before you were born."

"He lived here before."

"No sweetie. The thing is I never been married before."

"So you were never married to my daddy."

"No never was."

"Are you gonna marry him."

"No baby because I'm not in love with him. When I get married I wanna be married to someone that I love."

"Will I ever get to meet my daddy."

"Baby your daddy is a fire fighter and he was fighting a fire a few years ago and the fire got out of control so it killed your daddy."

"So It's just gonna be the 2 of us forever and no one will come between us then."

"No one will ever come in between us baby. It will be just us forever."

"I like that."

"How about we go and get you a bath then I can read you a story."

"A bubble bath."

"Yes we can do that."

I go and bring Callie to the bathroom to give her a bath.

"You know Callie since your old enough to understand things I want you to know something."

"Okay."

"I think you should know that No One is ever aloud to give you baths or help you get dressed except for me and grandparents."

"How come."

"Because it's not a good idea for people that are not related to you to see you naked."

"I understand."

After I gave Callie a bath I tucked her into bed and I red her a story then I kissed her goodnight. Then I went to bed myself. In the middle of night Callie comes into my room.

"Mommy."

"Baby what wrong."

"I can't sleep."

"Come on lay with mommy."

I pick Callie up and tuck her into my bed next to me.

"Love you mommy."

"Love you to."

We go back to sleep. The next day my mom comes over while I'm still getting ready for work and Callie is still sleeping in my bed.

"Hey Stephanie."

"Hey mom."

"Where is Callie."

"She's still sleeping in my bed."

"How come your bed."

"She couldn't sleep so I thought it would help her if she slept with me."

"I understand."

"We had a talk yesterday because she asked me about if she had a daddy."

"What you tell her."

"That she had a daddy and he's a fire fighter and that he died fighting a fire."

"Okay."

"Then I explained to her that Me and grandparents are the only ones aloud to give her a baths because no one else is aloud to see her naked."

"She understood."

"Yeah she been understanding things more when I sit her down and explain things when I need to explain them."

After I talked to my mom I kissed Callie before I left for work. Then when I went to work I wrote up a few speeding tickets. Then I was talking to my partner. while we were patrolling the streets.

"So Stef how old is Callie now."

"She's 3 she's gonna be 4 this summer."

"Are you gonna have her do Pre-school or are you just gonna start her Kindergarten when she's 5."

"I'm gonna have her just start Kindergarten when she's 5."

"I know it's early to talk about schools but if you want Callie to go to the best school I recommend Anchor Beach Charter school."

"Isn't that like a middle and high school."

"No It's from Kindergarten til 12th grade."

"I'll check into it."

"I'm telling you that is the best school here in San Diego."

After I get off work I spend time with my baby girl and we walk long the beach for a few hours then we go home and have dinner and just watch movies while she snuggles into me. 


	11. Chapter 11

Stef.

Since Callie been 4 for a while I been teaching her to count her basics and she even reads with me witch I help her when she has trouble with some words. We've walked along the beach everyday when I got off work because she liked doing it a lot. Found that she liked the beach more then the park. It's almost time for Callie's Birthday so I sit down with Callie and talk to her about how big she is getting.

"Hey Callie, how would you like to have a Birthday Party and have kids your age come."

"I don't know anybody my age."

"Well mommy knows people she works with that his kids your age that you can play with."

"Yeah I'd like that."

I go to work the next day and invite my co workers that has kids to Callie's Birthday Party. A few days after Callie's Birthday I decided to check the school that my co worksers told me about on Monday called Anchor Beach Charter School and have my mom watch Callie while I check the school out.

"Hey Mom can you watch Callie Monday because I'm gonna go to this school to check it out for her."

"Sure."

I get off the Phone and call anchor Beach.

"Hi I would like to have a tour of your school because I am looking for a school for my 5 year old daughter Callie. And Monday is the only day I am free because I have to work the rest of the week."

"We have a 11:00 open with Ms. Adams. will that work."

"That's Perfect."

Monday came and my mom came to my apartment to sit with Callie and I head to Anchor Beach to tour the school. I'm looking to enroll my 5 year old daughter Callie here. I've heard it's a great school. I just can't believe my little girl is going to start Kindergarten soon.

"Hi I'm Lena Adams the assistant vice principal." A woman with dark curly hair walks up to me. I'm taken aback by her beauty. She's absolutely breathtaking. All of a sudden I find it hard to speak.

"Hi I'm Stef Foster." I Stand up and accept the hand she offered. We shake hands, and it's longer handshake than a normal one should be. I feel a connection like a spark. We soon realize this and pull away laughing awkwardly as we do so.

"So your daughter..." She trails off.

"Callie...is...um...Callie." Why is she making me speechless?

"She will be starting kindergarten this fall?

"Yes she's 5." I tell her. I'm so nervous. Why am I so nervous?

"Great well I'd be glad to give you a tour tell you about our school...Are we waiting for your husband to join?"

"No" I spit out.

"Okay well...uh... follow me."

Am I making her nervous too?

"Okay."

During the tour I don't really pay attention. I mean I do. But not to what she's saying More like her. I look all over her body and she is amazingly gorgeous. But i'm not gay...Or am I.

"Well this is the end of the tour." She tells me. It's over already?

"Oh...um...thank you for the tour. It's a lovely school." I say which makes her smile.

"Would you like the enrollment papers?' She asks me.

"Yes of course." I smile.

"Okay" She speaks. "Follow me to my office."

And I do just that. Once we get to her office she sits in her desk chair and I sit in one of the two chairs in front of her desk. She opens a drawer and pulls out a packet of papers.

"Here you go." She hands me the packet "If you and your husband could just look though that and sign."

"I wanna be strait with you. I am a single hard working mother never been married so yeah I can look through the packet and sign them." I tell her. "So when I sign them do I bring them back here?"

"Yes." She speaks. "You can drop them off at my office."

"Okay I will do that." I smile.

"Okay sounds good." She also smiles gets up and walks around to face me I also get up and face her.

"It was nice meeting you Ms. Adams." I say as we shake hands and I feel that same connection again.

"Like wise" She speaks. "But please call me Lena."

"Only if you call me Stef." I say and we let go of each other's hand.

"Okay Stef." She smiles "Have a good day."

"You too Lena." I smile one last time and exit her office.


	12. Chapter 12

Stef

After I leave Achor Beach I drive home.

"I'm Here!" I announce when I walk in.

"Mommy!" Callie runs up to me and hugs me. I lift her off the ground and cover her in kisses.

"Hi Callie." I smile and let her down. "Were you good for grandma?"

"She sure was." My mom tells me as she walks into the living room where Callie and I are.

"That's good." I Speak.

"How was the tour?" My mom asks me.

"It was actually really good." I tell her. "The vice principal is wonderful." I smile at the thought of Lena.

"Do you think you'll be sending Callie there?"

"Callie will you go play so me and Grandma can talk"

"Yes mommy." Callie then runs off into her room.

"Yes I'm going to send her there." I tell my mother. "It's a wonderful school with wonderful people. I really think she'll love it there."

"That's good." She smiles.

"Callie come say goodbye to Grandma"

"Bye grandma." My mom hugs and kisses her. "Love you."

"Bye baby. Love you too."

That night After dinner I bathe and tuck Callie in. I go and get the enrollment papers from my bedroom and then go back out to the living room to go over them. It takes a little bit but after I go over the enrollment papers I sign them. When I get off work the next day I talk to Callie about the school.

"So Callie I have something I want to talk to you about."

"Okay."

"I went to a school called Anchor Beach Charter School and I'm going to enroll you there. Does that sound good?"

"Are the people nice?"

"Very." I assure my daughter. "When i go and drop off the enrollment papers, I'm gonna talk to your vice principal whom is very nice and see if we can set up an appointment so you can meet your teacher."

"Okay."

After Callie goes and plays in her room my mind trails off to Thinking about Lena wishing I had another day off during the week so I can see Lena and I can't wait til Monday to see her. Why am I thinking about this woman that I just met. The week went by slow. That Monday came and I'm like I get to See Lena today when I drop the enrollment papers off. I pull up to Anchor Beach Charter School and park. A smile immediately forms on my face Because I get to see Lena again. Why am I so excited to see her? I get out of my car lock it and make my way inside Anchor Beach with the enrollment papers in my hand.

"Can I help you?" The secretary ask me when I get inside the main office.

"Yes I'm here to see Ms. Adams." I tell her.

"Do you know where her office is" She asks me.

"Yes I do." I smile.

"Ms. Adams there's someone here to see you." The secretary says into the phone. "Okay I will." She then hangs up the phone. "She's ready for you."

"Thank you." I Thank her and make my way to Lena's office.

"Stef hi it's good to see you." Lena greets me as we shake hands again. I feel the connection I felt last week.

"Hi Lena it's good to see you too." I'm getting nervous again. We let go of each other's hands and my hand starts to sweat. I wipe them off on my jeans. "I came to drop off the enrollment papers."

"Good." She smiles and I hand them to her. "Is Callie Excited?"

"Yes she certainly is." I smile at the thought of my little girl.

"Y'know I forgot to mention that we have a music program here. Is Callie into music?"

"Not really." I tell her. "Before I forget is there any way I can set up an appointment for Callie to meet her teacher? And possibly you?"

"Yes of course." She speaks. "When are you free...I mean when are you guys free?"

"Well what works for you?" I ask her nervously.

"How about Friday around noon?" She suggest. It's Monday and every other Friday I have off and this is my Friday off week.

"That sounds perfect." I smile and so does she "I'll see you Friday."

"You bet."

When I Drive home and I think. What is Lena doing to me? She's all I can think about and I just met her last week. I can't be gay. This is all just so confusing. I get home and see my mom, bringing me out of the deep thought I was in.

"Hi, mom."

"Hi Stephanie." She greets me. "Where you able to drop off the enrollment papers?"

"Yes I did." I tell her.

"That's good. Is Callie excited?"

"Very." I tell her.

"Hi mommy." Callie greets me smiling. "Can I go play?"

"Yes baby." I ruffle her hair and she runs into her room.

That Night after dinner I talk to Callie about the tour.

"Callie."

"Yeah."

"Friday around lunch time were gonna go to the school so you can meet your teacher."

"Cool."

"I think your gonna love it."

After I talk to Callie I bathe her and tuck her into bed.


	13. Chapter 13

Stef.

Callie and I get ready on Friday to go meet her teacher and the vice principal.

"You look very nice." I tell my daughter. She's wearing squirt and a nice shirt along with flats.

"Thanks mommy." She blushes. "You look very pretty."

"Why thank you my love." I kiss her forehead. "I love you." I whisper into her ear.

She giggles. "I love you too mommy."

I smile. "Ready?"

"Yup!" She says and we get in the car to go to Anchor Beach.

When we get there we get out and make our way inside.

"It's on the beach?!" She asks excitedly

"Yes baby." I smile.

We go into the main office and the secretary greets us.

"We're here for Ms. Adams." I tell her. I don't think she recognizes me from Monday. She calls Ms. Adams makes sure it's okay for us to go in hangs up the phone and tells us we can. I knock on Lena's office door holding onto Callie's hand.

"Come in!" I hear her call to us.

We walk in and Callie gets kind of shy because she asking for me to lift her up. So I hold her while she buries her nose into my neck.

"Callie this is Ms. Adams." I introduce them. "Ms. Adams this is Callie."

"Hi Callie. It's so good to meet you."

She still buries her nose into my neck but makes eye contact

"Is she's gonna be okay?" Lena asks me, whispering.

"Yeah she's just attached to me she never been around new people." I tell her.

"It's okay I was attached to my mother when I was her age. Callie are you ready to meet your teacher?" Lena asks my daughter.

"Uh-huh." She agrees and finally wants to get down and we follow Lena to Callie's future classroom to meet her future teacher.

When we arrive at room 115, Lena knocks on the door, and the teacher signals us to come in.

"Hi Ms. Adams." She greets Lena smiling.

"Hi Mrs. Williams." Lena greets her. "This is Stef and Callie." She introduces us. "Stef and Callie this is Mrs. Williams."

"Hi Stef and Callie." Mrs. Williams greets us and shakes our hands. "I take it I'm gonna be this little girls teacher?"

"Yes." I tell her smiling. "She's very excited to be starting kindergarten."

"And I'm very excited to be your teacher." Mrs. Williams tells Callie, making her smile.

We talk to her a little longer and she tells us about what goes on in class and what to except. She seems really nice. I'm glad I chose this school for Callie. We say goodbye to Mrs. Williams and make our way back to Lena's office.

"Thank you for this." I thank Lena.

"Of course." She smiles.

"Is it okay if I drop by Monday? I'd like to discuss a few more things with you privetly and my mom can watch Callie"

"Yes that'll work." She agrees. "I'll see you Monday Stef."

"See you Monday." I Confirm.

"Bye Callie." Lena waves at her.

"Bye Ms. Adams." She waves back and we leave.

Later that night I pull out my phone and call my mom.

"Hi Stephanie" She answers on the second ring. "What's up?"

"I'm meeting with Ms. Adams Monday about Callie so can you watch Callie while I have the meeting.

"Sure. It's not a problem after all"


	14. Chapter 14

Stef.

Monday's here. I get to see Lena. I can't help but smile at the thought of her. I don't know what she's doing to me but I just want to be around her all the time. I barely even know anything about her but at the same time it feels like i've known her my whole life. Callie starts school in a couple of weeks. I can't believe she's already old enough to go to kindergarten. It seems like just yesterday I was changing her diaper and bottle feeding her.

"Callie Grandma's gonna be here any minute!" I call to her.

She comes running out. I kiss her head and then there's a knock on the door.

"Grandma!" Callie jumps into my mom's arms when I answered the door and she came in.

"Hi baby!" My mom kisses her forehead and let's her down.

"Bye mommy!"

"Bye love!" I hug and kiss her. "I love you so very much! Have fun!"

"I love you so much too mommy!"

I thank my mom for watching her and I slip my shoes on and drive to Anchor Beach Charter School to meet with Ms. Adams. It's the same routine as the last two time I've been here. I say I'm here for Ms. Adams the secretary calls her and makes sure it's okay for me to come in I thank her and makes my way to Lena's office.

"Hi Lena." I smile when I get inside her office. She's on the phone.

"Hi Stef." She also smiles. "Okay Gretchen I have to Go." She hangs up the phone and looks at me.

"Who's Gretchen?" I ask sitting across from her. "Sorry you don't have to tell me."

"No it's okay." She assures me. "There's no sense in lying to you... Gretchen is my girlfriend."

"Your girlfriend? So you're-"

"Gay. Yes." She cuts me off. "Go ahead, judge me all you want."

"No Judgement." I assure her. So she's gay? Am I gay? But she's taken...but she's also gay...what if i'm gay?

"Good." She looks relived and smiles. "A lot of people judge us lesbians."

"Well I'm not like those people." I smile.

She smiles back, and we just stare at each other. I've only known her for 2 weeks and she has this huge affect on me.

"So..." She whispers.

"Right." I snap out of it. "Um... What did I come here for?" I ask myself but I'm sure she hears me, because I didn't say it very quietly. "Oh... To talk about Callie."

"What you want to talk about." She smiles

"I just want to say that Callie is very good at meeting people when I'm around I don't know how she will be without me on her first day."

"I can you this 2 nights before school starts we have for all the Kindergartner's that the parents come in with there kids so the kids can meet each other while the parents talk."

"I think that will make it easier."

"It helps a lot of times especially for the kids that are shy at meeting new people."

"Thanks. Another thing I want to discuss with you is that if for any reason that Callie needs to go home early and I can't be reached that one of her grandparents is to be called."

"Yes you did mention that you were a single mother. Do you mind if I ask what happen to her father."

"See I had a girlfriend when I was in high school but my dad didn't approve of my sexuality so we ended and I haven't been with anyone since and I always wanted a kid so I went to a donor bank and tried to see if I could get pregnant and it worked that is how I got Callie."

"It must be hard raising a Child all by yourself."

"Well My mom stayed with me from the time Callie was born until she was 3 months old then when I went back to work my mom watched her while I was working."

"Did you know anything about the donor or was it anonymous."

"His name was Ben Kinkirk. He was a Fire Fighter. He had died fighting a huge fire when Callie was only 1 and half years old."

"Can I tell you something."

"Yeah."

"I did the same thing I wanted a kid also so I went to the donor bank to try to get pregnant and it was the same donor. But I had a miscarriage at 5 months. So I never tried again."

"I'm sorry about that."

"It's Okay. And thank you for being so cool about me being gay."

"Love is love right?"

"Yes of course." She speaks. "But I'm not in love with Gretchen."

"You're not?" I ask. "Why? How long have you been together?" Why am I asking so many questions? "You don't have to answer...I know it's personal and we've only known each other for 2 weeks...and now I'm rambling...I'm sorry."

"No It's okay I'll answer." She says. "It's not like you're gonna tell everyone you know." She jokes.

"Right." I agree.

"We've been dating for quite some time now. But she's always gone traveling. She doesn't want to settle down and that's what I want..." She tells me. "I guess we're not with each other enough for me to be in love with her."

"I'm sorry." I try to comfort her. "I love Callie to pieces. But sometimes I just need a break and I don't have anyone to enjoy a nice meal with without my kid around or an adult conversation that is not my parents or my co workers."

"Here's my number." She hands me a slip of paper with her number on it. "If you ever need to talk about anything just give me a call."

"Thank you." I smile. "Here's mine." I write it down on a slip of paper and hand it to her. "You can call me too if you ever need to talk."

"Okay thank you."

"I guess I better get going..."

"Okay..." She stands up and we shake hands. Connection. Spark. Then it's over. We say goodbye and I leave.


	15. Chapter 15

Stef.

The last couple of weeks went by pretty quickly. Although I haven't seen Lena at all. For some reason I just feel empty. I actually haven't even called her since she gave me her number. The meeting with the parents and other kids went pretty smoothly. Today is Callie's first day of school. My baby girl isn't a baby anymore.

"Breakfast is ready Callie!" I call to her. She comes into the kitchen dressed up. She's so cute.

"Pancakes! Yummy!" She cheers and she begins to eat them.

After Callie and I finish eating we get in the car and head to Anchor Beach. I hold Callie's hand the whole walk to her classroom. On the way there I see Lena and wave to her. She smiles and waves back.

"Hi Callie!" Mrs. Williams greets Callie. "And hello Stef!"

"Hi Mrs. Williams." Callie and I both reply.

"Welcome to Kindergarten." Mrs. Williams speaks. "You can go put your book bag in the cubby over there." She points to cubby number 5.

"Okay." Callie smiles. "Bye mommy."

"Bye baby." I kiss her cheek. "Have a good day. I love you."

"I love you too!" She tells me and then she runs off.

"They grow up so fast don't they?" Mrs. Williams says when Callie walks away.

"They sure do." I agree "I'll see you at pick up. Have a good day."

"Yeah you too."

I walk out of the classroom and make my way to the main doors. But I get distracted because I see Lena again. She's talking to 2 people; a man and a woman. I find myself lingering. I don't want to leave. I wanna talk to Lena.

"Hi." I hear her voice and turn around I was looking at posters on the wall.

"Hi." I smile. "How are you?"

"I'm good." She tells me. "How are you?"

"I'm good." I speak. "I just can't believe it's already Callie's first day of Kindergarten."

"Gretchen finally comes home today."

"Do you guys live together?" I ask her.

"We do." She tells me. "But she barely has anything there so it's basically just me since she's away all the time."

"Oh..." Is all I come up with.

"Yeah." She says. "Anyway I have to get back to work. I'll see you around."

"Yeah see you around."

And she walk off. And I feel empty, again.

And I continue to do that for the next month. I drop Callie off linger around in the hallway until Lena notices me. We talk for a little bit laughing and discussing what's happening in our lives then she says she has to get back to work we say goodbye and she leaves which leaves me feeling empty. Callie loves Kindergarten. She even made a new friend Emma. Emma's actually came over a couple of times and I met her parents whom are really nice. Lena and I have actually talked on the phone a few times. When I don't pick Callie up from school or drop her off I'll call Lena or she'll call me. We've gotten to know each other really well which makes me question my sexuality even more. There is no way my dad will accept that I'm gay if I was everyone else wouldn't care.

It's Friday. I have to work today but I have enough time to drop Callie off at school. Lena knows I'm a cop and she told me she doesn't like guns.

"See you later Callie." I tell my daughter as I kiss her goodbye. "I love you."

"Love you too." She's so used to Kindergarten now so I don't have to walk her all the way to her classroom. But I still walk her inside just to make sure she gets inside safely and to see Lena of course.

"Hi Lena." I say as I walk up to Lena.

"Hey." She smiles and hugs me. Yes we've reached the hugging stage in our friendship. Yet we haven't hung out at all. "I take it you have to work?"

"Yes ma'am." I speak.

"Don't call me ma'am." She playfully hits me.

"Sorry it won't happen again ma'am." I wink and she giggles. Why does she have to be so cute? "Would you like to go out to lunch?"

She smiles. "Yeah that sounds nice."

"Great." I say smiling. "How about the restaurant down the street from here?"

"Okay I'll see you at noon."

"You bet."

Noon finally comes and I go and meet Lena for lunch. I walk into the restaurant and Lena signals me over to the booth she's sitting in.

"Hi." I greet her as we hug, then sit down.

"Hi." She replies. "How's the work day so far?"

"Long and boring." I tell her. "How about you?"

"Same." She tells me. "I saw Callie in the hallway. She's so adorable."

"I love that little girl so much." I smile at the thought of my daughter. "She talks about you all the time."

She smiles. "Really?"

"Yes." I speak also smiling. "She adores you."

"Likewise."

The waitress comes asking us for our orders which we give to her and she walks off.

"So how're things with Gretchen?"

"Same as they ever were." She shrugs. "I don't know...I guess I just feel like we're not even in a relationship anymore."

"I don't know how you feel. But if I was in your shoes I would want someone to make me feel special."

"You are special. I mean a beautiful woman like you and an amazing daughter that makes you special."

I blush. She just called me beautiful. She's beautiful too.

"You're a good mother Stef." She tells me which makes me smile.

"Thank you." I thank her a smile never leaving my face.

Our food comes and we eat discussing more things. I don't really focus on our conversation...I focus on her beauty. She's the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She's so adorable; She's funny; She's amazing; She's awesome; She's cute; She's everything and more.


	16. Chapter 16

Stef.

It's been 2 weeks since I had lunch with Lena and my mom comes over because I told her I needed to talk to her while Callie is with my dad at a Padres game.

"Mom I met someone."

"Who did you meet."

"Callie's Vice principal but we became friends so I see her more as a friend then Callie's Vice principal her name is Lena. I don't know what to do. I feel something with her...Like, a connection I've never felt before.

"Do you think you're-"

"Gay? I don't know." I say. "But Lena makes me melt and I wanna be around her all the time."

"I remember you felt something with Tess."

"I can't be gay."

"And why's that?" She asks me.

"Because dad would disown me if I was gay." I tell her.

"Don't let what your dad tells you get in the way of your happiness."

I half smile. "I really needed to hear that, mom."

"That's what I'm here for!" She smiles and hugs me.

"So you wouldn't mind if I was gay?"

"Of course not." She assures me. "If you're happy, I'm happy."

I smile and I kiss her cheek. "I love you, mom. I just don't know yet. I'm just confused."

"I love you too." She kisses my forehead. "And it's okay. Take time to figure things out. Just know I'm here for you."

"I know mom." I assure her. "I know."

My mom leaves and Callie comes home and I can't stop thinking about Lena so I decide to call Lena and invite her to dinner.

"Hello?" Lena answers the phone when I call her.

"Hey It's me." I say.

"Oh hi." I can tell she's smiling.

"I was wondering if you you'd like to go out to dinner tonight?" I ask her.

"I'd love to." She speaks and I smile.

"okay I'll pick you up at eight."

I've only been to Lena's apartment once and that was to drop her off because her car was in the shop.

"Do you remember where I live?"

"Yup." I assure her. "It's the cop in me. I take in my surroundings."

"See you at eight."

"You bet."

Later on that Evening I get ready.

"How do I look Callie?" I ask my daughter when I get done getting ready. I decide on black slacks and a dressy top. My hair down and wavy.

"You look very pretty mommy." She tells me which makes me smile.

"Thank you my love." I kiss her cheek. "Remember grandma's coming over to watch you."

"Where're you going?"

"Out to dinner with Ms. Adams." I tell her.

"Do you like her?"

"I do." I smile. "And I'm running a little late." I hear a knock on the door, and Callie and I answer it.

"Hi grandma!" Callie smiles.

"Hi Callie!"

I tell them I have to go thank my mom for babysitting hug and kiss them both goodbye and leave. Then I get to Lena's apartment 20 minutes later and I knock on Lena's apartment door and she answers moments later. I can't breath. She looks so beautiful. She's wearing a short black dress with black heels and her hair is on top of her head. My hands are getting sweaty and I all of sudden get nervous like the first time I met her.

"Hi." I push out looking up and down her body. My goodness she's sexy. "You look gorgeous." Then I realize what I just said. "Sorry was that crossing the line? I'm sorry..."

"No it's okay." She smiles. "You look gorgeous too."

I blush. "Thank you."

Then we walk to my car and I hold the door for her then I get in and drive to the restaurant and get there 20 minutes later then I help her with her door then we wait for the Host to seat us then we order drinks then look at the menu and order food. Throughout dinner we talk about our lives and new things that are happening. She's amazing and a good listener. In a way she makes me feel important and wanted. She's so adorable and I can't stop smiling.

Then after Dinner we drive back to her apartment.

"Thank you for dinner." She thanks me when we get back to her apartment. "I had a real good time."

"So did I." I smile. "I mean how could I not? I was with you."

She blushes. "You're really sweet Stef."

"I Think you're sweet too." I tell her smiling. She pulls me in for a hug and then we both slowly let go of each other but I hold onto her and look into her eyes. "You feel this too don't you? Tell me I'm not crazy."

"You're not crazy." She whispers.

I slowly lean in and kiss her. I don't know what came over me but I wanted...no I needed to kiss her. And then it's over. We both pull away and stare at each other. Her face is so cute.

"I need to think about this." I start to panic. I just kissed her. I Kissed a woman...and I liked it. Correction I loved it. I loved it more then the kiss I shared with tess back in high school.

"Stef it's okay." She rubs my arm.

"No it's not Lena." I tell her. " This is too much to handle right now." I'm still panicking. "I'll see you soon." And I leave.

I drive home panicking then I get home 20 minutes later and I'm still panicking. Calm down Stef calm down.

"I'm home!" I announce and my mom greets me.

"I just laid Callie down." She tells me. "How was dinner?"

"It was good." I tell her. "It was great actually."

"What happened?"

"Nothing." I Lie.

"Stephanie." My mother crosses her arms. "You look like a dear in headlights. Obviously something happened. Now what was it?"

"I kissed her okay?" I speak. "I kissed her and I loved it. And then I walked away."

"You walked away? Why?"

"It's too much!" I practically yell.

"Stephanie is this because of your father?"

"It's not just dad mom." I sigh.

"How does Lena make you feel?"

"Like I'm the only woman in the world. Like I'm wanted." I speak truthfully.

"Have you told her?"

"No." I say. "I'm scared."

"Oh honey." She pulls me into a hug. "It's okay. Everything's gonna be okay."


	17. Chapter 17

Stef

Monday morning comes and I haven't talked to Lena since Saturday when I kissed her. And all I can think about is the kiss.

"I'm ready to go mommy." My daughter tells me. She has her tweety bird book bag on and is ready for school.

"Let's go then baby." I kiss her head and we leave to go to Anchor Beach Charter School.

"Have a good day." I hug and kiss Callie goodbye. She tells me to have a good day too and walks to her classroom.

I turn to walk out of the school but a familiar voice stops me.

"So you kiss me, then walk away?" Says Lena.

I turn around. "I'm sorry."

"That was a jerk move Stef." She's angry.

"Lena are you angry with me?"

"Well I'm not happy with you." She sighs. "You led me on Stef. You let me think that you actually liked me."

"I do like you." I assure her. "I'm just trying to figure stuff out."

"I don't know what to think anymore. I can't believe you just walked away."

"I need to figure stuff out."

"Well you need to."

The rest of the week I don't see Lena in the halls. Then Saturday has came and I haven't spoken to Lena on the phone either. All I can think about is that kiss from that night. My phone goes off and I answer it.

"Hello." I say.

"Emma wants to know if Callie can spend the night." Jennifer says.

"That can be Arranged." I say. I call to Callie and she comes running out of the room.

"What mommy?" Callie says.

"Do you wanna spend the night at Emma's?" I ask her. She tell me yes. "Yeah she wants to." I tell Jennifer.

"Okay." She says. "I'll be over in a little while to pick her up."

I go and pack Callie a bag. Half hour later I hear a knock on the door. And I answer it and it's Jennifer.

"Hey Callie you ready to go?" I ask her.

"Yeah mommy." She says.

"I love you Callie have a good time." I tell my daughter. Then I kiss her on her head.

"Love you too mommy." She says. Then she leaves with Jennifer. Later on around dinner time there's a knock on the door and i wasn't expecting anyone. So I put my glass of wine down on the table and answer the door and of all people i was at least expecting it was Lena.

"Hi." I say. And I put my arms around her rubbing her back because she's been crying. "Come on in and let's talk." As she comes in and i close the door we go and sit on the couch. "What's wrong?" I ask her.

"It's Gretchen! I came home from doing paper work and I found her sleeping with my so called best friend." She tells me. "I told her to get her stuff and get out so we broke up."

"Oh Lena I'm so sorry."

I take my sleeve and wipe the tears on her face.

"It's okay."

"How come you came to me?" I ask. "I thought you were mad at me."

"Well you led me on and then walked away so yeah that did make me mad and i don't want to be an experiment."

"Lena I'm not experimenting. I just need to think this through."

"Stef what is there to think about it's either you like me or you don't."

"I do like you. I just need to find a way to tell my dad and my friends that I'm gay. I also need to find to find a way to tell Callie because I made a promise to her 2 years ago that no one is gonna come between us."

"Speaking of Callie where is she?"

"She's spending the night at her friend Emma's tonight."

"Alright. I'm gonna go and let you think this through." She tells me then she kisses my cheek and then she leaves. The next day I go to my mom's to talk to her before I pick Callie up from Emma's.

"Hey mom." I say.

"What's wrong Stephanie?"

"Lena came by yesterday and she broke up with her girlfriend."

"So what's the problem?"

"She kissed me and told me I need to think things though." I sigh. "I like her a lot but there's some things i need to take care of first."

"What do you need to do?"

"I need to tell dad and I need to figure out how to Callie because I promised her that no one is gonna come between us."

"Stephanie whatever you decide if you wanna be with Lena or not i'm here for you. And I will watch Callie anytime. But Stephanie don't wait forever before you end up loosing the girl that you like because I can tell she makes you happy but don't just ignore the feelings you have for her just because of dad go and get the girl of your dreams."

"Okay mom i'm gonna talk to him on Monday after I take Callie to school."

Monday came I went to my dad's. I slide the glass door and I see my dad in front of the TV.

"Hey dad."

"Hey what brings you buy during the week you usually come on the weekend."

"I have something to tell you and your not gonna be happy about it and I thought It's best to do it while Callie is at school because it's not easy and I want to sit her down and explain it to her where she will be able to understand."

"What is it."

"I met someone."

"Who?"

"Her name is Lena."

"What about Callie."

"She's fine."

"So you're just gonna drag Callie with you while you let this woman who you hardly know enter your lives."

"She's already in her life dad she works as the assistant vice principal at her school and she likes her."

I was upset and I didn't want to cry in front of my dad so I left and it was time to pick Callie up from school but I broke down before I got there and Callie greets me and Lena sees me get on her level.

"Mommy why are you crying."

"I tell you when we get home. But how about some pizza tonight because I am too upset to cook tonight."

"Okay."

We get home and have some pizza.

"Okay Callie Let's talk."

"Okay."

"The reason I was crying is because I went over to grandpa's to tell him something and he is upset with me right now."

"It's okay mommy you have me."

"Yes Callie I do have you. And I told your Grandpa that me and Ms. Adams are good friends and that I like her a lot and he said that I am ruin our lives."

"You not ruin our lives mommy. I really like Ms. Adams also."

"That's good Callie. You remember when I took her out to dinner."

"Yeah."

"Well I wanna take her out a lot more how would you feel if I asked her to be a part of our lives."

"I thought you said no one was gonna come between us."

"I did say that. She won't come between us. Because she likes you and she wants to help me raise you. But it's too soon to ask her to live with us me and her would need to go out to dinner many many times and maybe have dinner here with us lots of times before she lived with us."

"Okay mommy so you were crying because grandpa don't want you with her."

"Yes but grandma says I should be happy and you and her both make me happy."

"I want you to be happy mommy so you should ask Ms. Adams to dinner tomorrow and Grandma can stay with me. And you don't have to rush home I want you to enjoy yourself with her."

"Thank you Callie. I'll ask her tomorrow when I take you to school but I want to do it when your in class because I want to do it a special way."

"Okay mommy."

The next day I take Callie to school. She walks to her class and I head out the building and I didn't see Lena in the hall like I normally do. But as I drove home I spotted her car in the parking lot. When I got home I laid on the couch all I can think about was Lena. It drove me crazy because all I can think about was the kiss we had that night. And How I want to be with her and have more kisses from her. And Hour went by and I decided I'm gonna drive back to the school and talk to her. I get to the school and I get out of my car and I text her. "Can you come outside we need to talk S." I leaned against my car with my arms crossed and my right leg up to the car and she came out and walked towards me and I stood strait.

She says. "I'm not doing this. I'm not. You are just passing through. This is where I live Stef."

"I told my dad I told all my well most of my friends. I told them I'm gay. I even used the word lesbian. I told them I met a woman I can't live without. I belong with you Lena." We stare for a minute and I say "That's if you'll-"

"You had me at lesbian."

I take her hands and put them on my waist and pull her in and give her a kiss.

"So will you be my girlfriend, Lena."

"Yeah. But what about Callie."

"I talked to her and she told me to ask you out so how about I take you out to dinner tonight to celebrate and my mom can watch Callie?"

"What time?"

"I can pick you up at 6."

"Okay I'll see you then."

I pull her in and kiss her a little more then we break a part. and I have tears in my eyes.

"Is that happy tears."

"Yes."

"Because I saw you yesterday when you were picking Callie up and it looked like you were crying."

"Because after I talked to my dad about me being with you he basically said I was ruin mine and Callie's lives and he never accepted me the way I am but my mom basically told me to be with you if it makes me happy and Callie told me to ask you out to dinner so I can be happy."

"Okay. I would love to talk more about this but I need to get back to work."

"Okay I'll see you tonight then."


	18. Chapter 18

Stef

That night I get ready I put on black slacks and a dressy top and flats.

"Hey Callie. How does mommy look?"

"You look really pretty mom."

"Thank you Callie. Grandma's gonna watch you."

"Where are you going with Ms. Adams mommy?"

"I'm going out to dinner and a movie with her"

"You really like her mommy?"

"Yea I really like her."

"I really like her to. Can I come and spend time with you guys?"

"Next time baby."

My mom knocks on the door and I kiss both of them goodbye. Then I head to Lena's apartment. Then I arrive at Lena's apartment and she opens the door.

"You look amazing Lena."

"Thanks. You look beautiful yourself."

"Shall we get going?"

"Yeah."

We head to the restaurant. When we get there I hold the doors open for her. We sit at a booth.

"So Lena. I really like spending time with you."

"I do to. We should have dinner together all the time."

"I would like that a lot. But maybe we can do it at my place."

"That's not a problem. And sometime we can do it at my place."

"Yea. That would be great."

We order food and the waitress takes our order.

"So hows Callie?"

"She's good. I still have to sit her down and explain to her that is okay for what we are doing."

"How about this you come to my office and you me and Callie can have lunch and we can talk to her."

"Okay."

The waitress comes back with our food. We continue talking about stuff then I pay for our food.

"So Stef. What are we gonna do now since it's still early."

"I was thinking we could go see a movie. Or we can go walk the beach and hold hands and plan our next date."

"Okay we can see a movie then walk the beach."

"That sounds great."

We head to the movies and see a romantic movie. We sit in the way back were it's just the two of us. I put my arm around her and she cuddles with me. Then after the movie we head to the beach.

"So Stef. I was thinking we can go out dancing Friday night with my two other friends Jenna and Kelly."

"I wouldn't mind going but would you worry if other people see us dancing together?"

"That's the thing we wouldn't have to worry about that because it's a gay club. My friends Jenna and Kelly go all the time."

"Are they together?"

"Yeah they been together for 5 years."

"Wow."

We head back to Lena's apartment. And I walk her to the door.

"I had a great time." Says Lena.

"Me too."

"So you wanna come in for a cup of coffee."

"I'd love to."

We go inside and have some Coffee and we talk some more.

"So when did you know that you were gay."

"I really don't know but my parents are very supportive of me with girls. How about you."

"It's complicated for me when I was in high school I had best friend named Tess and my dad caught us cuddling on the couch even though we weren't doing anything and locked me in the room with a youth minister to proceed in telling me that being gay is a sin and I was no longer aloud to hang with Tess but I rebelled and I went with her to her house and that was the first time I had sex with a female I enjoyed it."

"Oh I see. But I'm not gonna rush you into anything I want our relationship to last a long time."

"Okay but I should get going since It's a school night."

"Okay."

I get up and give her a long goodnight kiss. Then I head home and thank my mom for watching Callie then I head to bed. The next day before school I talk to Callie.

"Good morning baby."

"Good morning mommy."

"How about some pancakes?"

"Yeah mommy."

"Later on I'm gonna see you at lunch today."

"Okay."

"Were gonna have lunch with Ms. Adams in her office."

"Okay mommy."

Later that after noon during my lunch break since the station is only 5 minutes away and Burger King is right down the street. Me and my partner head to Burger king and we go in and I Order food for me Lena and Callie. And My partner orders his food then we head to the school and he sits in the car and eats his food and takes a nap. I head in the school with the food and walk to the main office and I see Lena walking with Callie.

"Hi Stef." Lena says.

"Hi."

She tells her Secretary. "If anybody comes by for me tell them I'm In a meeting."

We head in her office and she closes the door.

"Let's all sit on the couch."

"Okay."

"How's your day Callie."

"It's good."

I say. "So Callie. Me and Ms. Adams wanna talk to you about something."

"Okay."

"I just want to let you know that you're gonna be seeing a lot more of Ms. Adams at the house around dinner time."

"How come."

"Because we really like each other a lot. I just want you to understand that there is nothing wrong with 2 girls liking each other the same way girls like boys and sometimes there will be boys that like other boys and don't let grandpa tell you any different"

"I understand."

"Okay eat up baby so you can get back to class."

Lena says. "You don't have to call me Ms. Adams anymore you can call me Lena. And if you want you can come to my office anytime."

"Okay."

Callie finishes her food up and Lena calls her Secretary to have the security guard escort Callie back to class. 20 Minutes later there's a Fight between 2 students and it got out of hand where they needed the Police because Jonathan A Junior Had brought a Knife and tried to use it on the other kid.


	19. Chapter 19

Stef.

As I am gettig ready to leave to head back to the station I hear them say that there's a 10-2 at Anchor Beach Charter School through my walkie talkie. And I say...

"This is Foster here Me and Bellick are already at the school."

"That's a 10-4" Says Caption.

"Okay Lena I have to head to the car and get Bellick and we will be back inside."

"Okay."

I head to the car and get my belt because I knew Lena doesn't like Guns and get my partner and we head into the school and head to Lena's office where the kid is escorted there.

"Johnathan why did you bring a knife to school? You know there is no tolerance for weapons at all on school property." Lena says.

"Because I was gonna hurt Matthew for keying my car."

"That what the police are for. You could of filed a report and let them can handle it. There was no reason for it."

"I wanted to hurt him before he hurt me just because his girl left him for me."

"Johnathan because you brought a knife into school and tried to use it I have no other choice but to expel you." Says Katrina. "Officers take him away."

Bellick says. "Put your hands behind your back son. You have the right to remain silent. If you do or say anything what you say can be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult with a lawyer and have the lawyer present during questing. If you cannot afford a lawyer one will be appointed to you. Do you understand your rights?"

"Yes Sir." Johnathan says.

"Can you take him to the car and I'll be there in a minute?" I say to Bellick.

"Okay." he says.

"Lena You coming over tonight?"

"Yeah what time?"

"I'm picking Callie up at 2:15 so like anytime after 3."

"Okay see you later." As I am leaving they bring the other kid into her office. Me and Bellick head back to the station to take Anthony there. We book him and file the paperwork I clock out and head to the school to pick up Callie then we head back to the apartment and I start dinner.

"Mommy is Lena coming over tonight?"

"Yeah Callie."

"Okay."

"After dinner were gonna watch a movie."

"Okay."

Lena shows upspend time together and we eat dinner. After dinner Callie heads to her room and me and Lena go and sit on the couch to watch a movie.

"So what happened with the other kid after I left this afternoon?"

"He got suspend then when he comes back he's gonna be in school suspension."

"Okay."

"I just been under a lot of stress today trying to get paperwork done and dealing with troubled kids."

"I'm here for you. If you want I can help you relief some of your stress."

"Yeah that would be great. I love spending time with you but I hate when I go home and I'm away from you."

"How about this when your lease is up you can move in with me."

"I would like that."

We finish the movie and I go and tuck Callie in bed.

"Hey Callie how about you go brush your teeth and I'll tuck you in."

"Okay mommy. Is Lena still here?"

"Yeah. But she's going home soon to get some sleep."

"Okay mommy I like Lena. She is really nice."

"I really like her to Callie."

"I hope she like you."

I tuck Callie in and Kiss her goodnight then me and Lena have dessert and just cuddle with each other.

"Stef I don't wanna go home."

"I know how you feel. You know Lena when i was putting Callie to bed. She told me that she likes you."

"That's nice. I like her to."

"I love her with all my heart I would do anything to protect her and keep her happy."

That Friday night my mom watches Callie while me and Lena go out dancing with her friends Jenna And Kelly.

"So Stef How did you end up meeting Lena." Jenna Asks.

"I meet her when I was checking Anchor Beach out to enroll my daughter."

"Okay that's cool. So your divorced?"

"I was never married. I got my daughter through a sperm donor. I really like Lena a lot."

"Okay so how about after Dancing we head back to Our house and talk some more because I really would like to get to know you a little bit better Stef."

"Yeah we could do that."

After Dancing we all head to Jenna and Kelly's house and talk some more.

"Stef So how long have you and Lena been dating for?"

"2 weeks but it feels like I've known her forever." I give her peck on the lips.

"I'm not trying to pride it's just I don't wanna see Lena get hurt she's one of our best friends."

"I completely understand I will never hurt her."

"Okay. Have you ever met her Parents yet?"

"No but I would love to and she would like my mom but I don't think it would be a good idea for her to meet my dad."

"How come?"

"Because he wouldn't approve because when I was in high school I had a best friend named Tess and he caught us cuddling even though we weren't doing anything he kicked her out and locked me in a room with a youth minister and proceed in telling me that gay was a sin."

"That must of sucked."

"Yeah it was really humiliating."

"How does your mom feel?"

"She hasn't met Lena yet but she's fine with it. She actually told me to go be with her if it makes me happy."

"That's cool."

"Speaking of my mom she is watching my daughter so I think we should get going Lena."

"Okay."

I take Lena home.

"I was thinking of what you said at Jenna's."

"Okay."

"How would you like to meet my Parents next weekend?"

"I would love to. I can feed Callie Early so she can play in her room while we eat dinner and you can have your parents come to my place."

"Okay that will be great."

We Kiss each other goodnight and say our Goodbyes. Then I go home.

"Hey mom."

Hey love. Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah."

"That's good."

"I'm gonna be meeting her parents next weekend."

"Do you need me to watch Callie."

"No I'm gonna feed her early and she can play in her room while me and Lena have dinner with her parents."

"Okay."


	20. Chapter 20

Stef.

The Weekend came it was the day that I was going to meet Lena's parents so Lena decided to bring her outfit with her to my place and she helped me clean up a little bit before we went to the store to get what we need for tonight. I am so nerveous but I can't help myself because Lena is so Beautiful that she easily distracts me and my mind go to a million places right now. While Lena is taking a shower I go and feed Callie. Then I have her watch a movie while I get ready so when Lena's parents come she can play in her room and not ask to watch a movie while the adults are talking. After I shower and get ready Lena can tell that I am nervous.

"Stef it's gonna be okay."

"Okay."

There's a Knock on the door and it's Lena's Parents. We both get the door and her parents greet her and introduce me to them.

"Nice to meet you finally Lena doesn't seem to stop talking so many nice things about you." Dana says.

"Why thank you."

"So I hear your cop how long have you been on the force?" Stewart asks.

"I've been on the force since I was 21."

"I'm surprised our daughter agreed to date you because she hates guns."

"It's okay to be afraid of guns."

"What do you do with your gun when your not at work?"

"I keep it locked up in my safe."

There's a Knock on the Door and I go and get it and see that it's my dad.

"Dad, what you doing here?"

"I thought I can surprise you and have dinner with you."

"It's not a good time."

"How come?"

"I have my girlfriend and her parents over and I'm just meeting them for the first time."

"Okay."

"If you stay you have to promise you will be on your best behavior."

"Okay."

I introduce my dad to everyone and set an extra table setting. Dana and Stewart sit across from me and Lena and my dad sits at the end on my right side. We have small talk. Dinner goes real smoothly. Then me and My dad talk in the Living Room for a bit.

"I like Lena a lot and you can't stop me from seeing her."

"But Stef You are ruin your life over so me girl you just met."

"Dad I am not ruin my life we both like each other."

"What about Callie?"

"What about her?"

"Don't you think she will get confused seen 2 woman together."

"No I already explained everything to her and I will do it again when she gets older."

"Why are you with that woman."

"Because we really like each other and who knows maybe one day I'll marry her."

"You can't be serious Stephanie you just met her."

"We've known each other for a few months but we recently just started dating."

"You know what I'm gonna go."

"Fine."

My dad leaves and I head back to the Kitchen and asks if anybody wants more wine.

"Is Everything okay where is Lena?"

"Lena's in the bathroom and my dad left because i told him it was time for him to go because he was making me mad because he doesn't approve of me dating your daughter and I really like her a lot I feel she could be the one I could marry one day."

"We understand."

Callie comes running to me

"Mommy!"

"What's up baby."

"Lena's crying in the bathroom."

"Okay let me check on her."

"Okay."

I check on Lena.

"Lena Honey is everything okay."

"Yeah I'll be out in a minute."

After Lena comes out of the bathroom we have dessert then Lena Parents leave then Lena and I sit in the living room and talk."

"Is it true did you really mean it that you might wanna marry me one day."

"Maybe in the future some day."

I start to kiss her hard and she asks me if we can take it somewhere a little more comfortable and we head to the bedroom. I hold her hand while to walk to the bedroom and close the door then I stand in front of her look in her eyes and rub her cheek and start kissing her and we deepen the kiss and we fall back onto the bed. she is laying on her back and I have my left thigh right at her center and I start sucking on her neck.

"Stef wait what about Callie."

"I can put her to bed then we can pick up where we left off she only comes in my room once in awhile and i don't think she will come in tonight."

"Okay."

I go and tuck Callie into bed then I go back to my room where Lena is laying on my bed so I get on top of her and continue to kiss her and I have my left thigh right at her center and I start sucking on her neck again.

"I been wanting to do this since our first date."

"I been wanting to but I didn't want to scare you off because your all new to this."

"I know and I really do love you I can't live without you."

"I love you to."

Then I start Kissing her deeply again and sucking on her neck. Continue to passionately kiss her deep then after an hour of pleasing her we just cuddle with each other the rest of the night until we fall asleep.

"Stef I can do this every day."

"Me too because I truly love you."

"I love you to."

"So what you say come live with me and Callie.

"I'd like that."

We fall asleep cuddled up to each other then we make Breakfast the next morning. Then Callie comes running into the Kitchen.

"Morning mommy."

"Morning baby."

"Did you have a sleep over."

"Yes baby."

"Adults have sleep overs just like kids."

"How about you have some breakfast then we can talk about it okay."


	21. Chapter 21

Stef.

I go and talk to Callie.

"Come here and sit with me for a minute."

"Okay."

"See Callie when kids spend nights at each other it's because they like to spend time with there friends but when adults date they like to sleep at each others houses because they wanna spend as much time as possible with each other."

"Are you gonna be spending nights at Lena's then."

"I would like to but I don't wanna be away from you so how would you feel about her living with us."

"How come."

"Well because I want to spend as much time as possible with her because we both like each other a lot."

"I like her to."

"And this way we can spend as much time as possible with each other and I will still be able to spend every second with you when I'm not at work because your the love of my life Callie."

"Will I still be able to sleep with you on nights that I can't sleep."

"Of course baby. Were gonna get a bed that can fit four people."

"Cool."

"So I'm gonna see if grandma can stay with you while I go with Lena and help her pack her apartment up so she can bring her stuff here and will pick up pizza for dinner tonight."

"Okay."

After I talked to Callie I called my mom.

"Hey Stephanie."

"Hey mom. Me and Lena want to take our relationship to the next step."

"What step is that."

"We don't wanna be away from each other so she's gonna move in with me and Callie and I talked to Callie about it already and she is fine with it."

"That's good Stephanie."

"I'm gonna help Lena pack her apartment for a few hours so can you come over to keep an eye on Callie and then you can stay for dinner were gonna bring home pizza tonight."

"I can be there in a half hour."

"Okay sounds good."

After my mom comes over me and Lena head over to her apartment and pack her stuff up where I do the kitchen and she does the bathroom and I do the living room and she does her bedroom we finish after 4 hours then we go and pick up the pizza then we head home and we put the boxes in the rooms of where they belong. Then we have dinner after dinner we watch a movie and Callie is snuggled up to me on my left side while me and Lena are holding hands then Callie falls asleep in my lap.

"You wanna head to bed."

"Yeah sure. Let me tuck Callie in bed then I can meet you in our room."

After I tuck Callie in I meet Lena in our room and she is laying under the covers on the left side of the bed so I get under the covers and I start kissing Lena with a lot of passion and leave trails of kisses on her neck and she tries to stop me.

"We can't do this."

"Why not?"

"Because of Callie is right down the hall."

"She's asleep. Plus we already had sex when she was right down the hall I just wanna make out with you."

"Okay."

I continue to make out with her then an hour later we eventually just cuddle and fall asleep. The next morning we get up and make some breakfast.

"I can take Callie in with me so you don't have to rush to finish getting ready."

"Okay let me give you the spare key that I have just in case I don't get home before you do."

"Okay and since it's Monday I'm probably gonna have meetings until about 4."

"Okay Callie and I can pick some Chinese on the way home so we won't have to cook so we can unpack everything and put it where it belongs."

"Okay."

Callie comes into the Kitchen.

"Hey Callie how about some eggs?"

"Okay."

"Lena's gonna take you to school today and I'm gonna pick you up and were gonna get Chinese food."

"Okay."

After I get home from work we eat Chinese food then Callie runs off to her room.

"I'm gonna go play with Callie for a bit then we can watch a movie."

"Okay."

I head to Callie's room.

"Hey Callie can I join you."

"Sure. Since you and Lena are getting a new bed what you doing with the bed you have now."

"Your a big girl so i'm gonna put it in your room and when the days you can't sleep i can sleep in your room with you to make sure you know your safe and I will never leave your side."

"Okay."

"And I'll take the bed you have now to grandpa's so you don't have to sleep on the couch anymore when spend the night at grandpa's."

"Okay."

Saturday came and Mine and Lena bed was delivered. and we moved my old bed to Callie's room. Lena watches Callie while I bring her old bed to my dad's. After I get back we talk to Callie.

"So Callie I'll be bringing you to school every morning giving you a ride home every afternoon."

"Okay Lena."

"Well were gonna watch a movie after dinner you can join us if you want or you can play in your room."

Okay.

After Dinner Callie decides to play in her room while me and Lena watch a movie.

"So Lena I wanna thank you for taking Callie to school and bringing her home while I work"

"It's no problem at all."

After the movie I go and tuck Callie in bed then me and Lena head to bed ourselfs.

Monday came and I left after Lena and Brandon and I went to work.

"So how serious is this thing you got going on with Lena?"

"Well I know that when I'm away from her i can't stop thinking about her and she adores Callie."

"How about we stop at a florist and you can get her some flowers and a card and we can drop it off at the school and the secretary can hand them to her."

"Okay we can do that."

"I Think she would love it if you surprised her every once in awhile."

"Thanks for the advice."

Me and Belick get to the school and he waits in the cruiser while i bring the flowers in.

"May I Help you?" Asks the Secretary

"I just wanted to drop these off for Lena if you can so kindly give them to her for me that would be great."

"Can I say who they are from?"

"I want it to be a surprise."

"Okay will do."


	22. Chapter 22

Stef

After I get off work I pick up Callie and we get the chinese food and head home and I take a quick shower then Lena gets home.

"Hey sweets."

"Hey thanks for the flowers."

"You welcome."

"That was a great surprise."

"I just wanted to show you how much I deeply care about you."

"I care about you to."

After dinner Callie goes back to her room while me and Lena sit in the living room and relax. Later on that Evening I Tuck Callie into Bed and Me and Lena head to bed ourselves. We been living together for about 2 months now. The following morning after constantly doing our normal routine and on occasion we would have make out sessions I make pancakes.

"Hey Callie how about some pancakes."

"Thanks mommy."

"I'm gonna bring you lunch later on Lena so we can have a lunch date."

"Okay that will be great."

"Mommy I have lunch with Emma everyday."

"That's cool baby."

"She's my best friend."

"I'm glad you making friends."

During lunch we talk about having a date night.

"So Lena I was thinking maybe Friday I can drop Callie off at my moms for the night and we can have a date night then we can have some quality time just the two of us."

"That sounds good."

"Maybe you can wear something sexy that night."

"Maybe I will."

"I see you when I get home because I gotta get back to work."

"Okay see you later."

During dinner Callie talks about her friend Emma.

"My friend Emma dances."

"That's nice."

"She wants to know if I can spend the night at her house Friday Night. I told her I have to ask and I will let her know."

"Let me and Lena talk about it."

"Okay."

After dinner Callie goes and plays in her room and Me and Lena just relax on the couch.

"So what you think about Callie goes to her friends instead of my moms Friday night."

"I think it would be nice."

"Okay."

"I'm glad she's making friends."

"Yeah me to. So how about we head bed and we can cuddle and I'll put Callie to bed first."

"Okay."

Lena heads to the bedroom while I go and talk with Callie."

"Hey Baby."

"Hey."

"I spoke with Lena and it's okay for you to spend the night at Emma's Friday night."

"Thanks mommy. I'll let her know tomorrow."

"Okay. Go brush your teeth and I'll tuck you in."

"Okay mommy."

I tuck Callie in then I head to bed myself. After I put Callie to bed I head to my and Lena's room and see her laying on the bed.

"So Babe how about we cuddle deeply tonight."

"Sure I would like that."

As we cuddle I tell Lena stuff that makes her want to kiss me.

"I know we've been only dating for about 3 and half months now but it feels like I known you for a long time now."

"That's so sweet."

"I feel like my world would break without you every time I'm away from you I can't stop thinking about you."

"I feel the same way."

"I Love You Lena."

"I Love You too. Now come here and kiss me."

I start to kiss Lena and start to leave trails of kisses along her neck and she pulls me on top of her and deepens the kiss. Then she grabs my hand and slides it in her pants.

"Are you sure you wanna do this tonight."

"I'm sure."

"Because once we start I don't think I'll be able to stop."

"I could go all night as long as it's with you."

We continue to kiss and we end up removing each others cloths and I continue kissing her neck and moving to her collar bone and she starts to let out a moan and we kiss deeply I start to suck on her nipples. As I continue kissing I rub my nipples against her nipples and they sync with each other I suck on her tone stomach on her bellybutton and she laughs

"Sshh"

"I continue kissing her all over body I start grinding on my thigh on her pussy listen to her moan and feeling her wetness on my leg and I rub her pussy and I stick 2 fingers in her and I get her to moan real loud where she screams my name

While my fingers are in there I grind on her and I take my fingers our and we grind where my thigh goes against her center as she continues to grind on it while rubbing her nipples against mine.

"Stef."

"Don't I make you feel so good."

"It's Callie."

"Don't worry she's sleeping."

I continue to kiss her all over and then I suck on her pussy and stick my tongue and swirl it in her clit and I get her ro reach her climax. Then I hear something.

"Mommy what are you doing."

I give Lena a look.

"Um Callie can you please go back to your room I'll be there in a minute."

Callie leaves.

"Lena throw something on because more then likely it's one of those nights where she end up sleeping with me."

"Okay."

I go into Callie room.

"Callie is everything alright."

"I could't sleep so I came into your room like I always do. What were you doing."

"What I was doing was making love to Lena because we love each other very much."

"Since me and you love each other very much are we gonna be like that."

"No baby. See there are different kinds of love the love that me and you share is a special mother daughter bond love. The love that that me and Lena have is a couples love that someday can lead to marriage. One day when you graduate from High school and become an adult you will fall in love with someone the same way that me and Lena are and have kids of your own and understand."

"Okay."

"Hop in mommy's arms and come back to bed with me and Lena."

Callie hops in my arms and we go back to sleep. The next morning as Callie get's ready for school Lena makes muffins for breakfast. Then Callie comes into the kitchen and we talk to her.

"So Callie you gonna see Emma today and let him know about Friday night."

"Yeah."

"Okay."

Friday came and Callie went to Emma's.

"So Stef what are we gonna do tonight?"

"Were gonna have dinner then walk along the beach under the stars then when we get home were gonna have some cocktails and cuddle and stuff."

"Okay.

"And we can make out."

"That would be great."

That night after the beach we head home and and have two glasses of wine.

"So Lena you know that I love you."

"I love you to."

"I think we should head to bed."

"Okay."

We head to bed and start making out where I ended on top of her and my right thigh is against her center and start leaving trails of kisses all along Lena's neck. We Continue kissing. Then I suck her neck. And I slowly move my hand up her shirt and continue kissing then I remove her shirt and take my shirt off and toss it across the room. And I continue kissing her neck and moving to her collar bone and she starts to let out a moan and we kiss deeply and she removes the claps of my bra and I remove her bra and I suck on her nipples. As I continue kissing I rub my nipples against her nipples and they sync with each other And I slide my right hand down her waist and unbutton her pants slowly sliding them off and I suck on her tone stomach on her bellybutton and she laughs and I continue kissing her all over body then I remove her panties along with mine. I start grinding on my thigh on her pussy listen to her moan and feeling her wetness on my leg and I rub her pussy and I stick 2 fingers in her and I get her to moan real loud where she screams my name then I such on her pussy and stick my tongue and swirl it in her clit and I get her ro reach her climax then I continue to kiss her and she flips me and she does the same stuff to me until I reach my climax. Then we cuddle with each other.

"Stef you know I could have sex with you every night if we could."

"Yeah I wouldn't mind at all."

We just cuddle and smooth talk til we fall asleep. The next morning we have breakfast.

"Stef what you wanna do when Callie comes home?"

"I was thinking we could take her to the beach since she loves walking on the beach."

"Okay."


	23. Chapter 23

Stef

Callie got home that afternoon.

"Hey Callie did you have fun."

"Yeah mommy."

"Okay that good."

"What you and Lena do?"

"We went out to dinner and just relaxed when we got home."

"Oh. I missed you."

"I missed you to Callie. How would you like to go to the beach."

"Okay."

We head to the beach and Callie is having a good time and then after the beach we go and get some ice cream. Later that evening me and Lena talk.

"So Lena I just want to let you know that when Callie wasn't even a year yet I had financed this apartment so I own this apartment."

"That is awesome."

"So I been paying 2 thousand a month until it's all paid off."

"How much more do you have to pay."

"Another 20 thousand then it's all paid off and I will just have to pay for the utilities."

"That is great. Since we living together and I make about 4 thousand a month how about between what I make and you make we pay 5 thousand a month until it's all paid off."

"I think we can afford that since I make 3 thousand a month."

After I talked with Lena we head to bed. Then the next day I talk to the landlord and he agreed to the new arrangement then I get home and I see Lena making dinner.

"Hey love what's you cooking?"

"I'm making Pasta."

"Smells good."

"Thank You."

"How long before dinner will be ready?"

"A half hour."

"Okay i'm gonna go take a quick shower and change into something comfortable."

"Okay honey."

After my shower I head to Callie's room.

"Hey Baby what you doing."

"I'm just doing my homework still I'm having a little trouble with math."

"Come wash up for dinner and I'll help you with it after dinner."

"Okay."

We eat dinner and we all talk.

"So How was your day Callie."

"It was good. We have a spelling test Friday in English."

"That's good. How was your day Lena."

"It was long we had staff meetings all day."

"Well after dinner after I help Callie with her math we can watch a movie and relax a little bit."

"Okay that will be great."

After dinner I help Callie with her math.

"Okay Callie your doing great."

"Thanks mommy for helping me."

"Not a problem. You have 2 hours before bedtime so I'm gonna go watch a movie with Lena Then I'll be in here to tuck you in."

"Okay."

I watch a movie with and talk to her.

"Stef can I ask you something."

"Yeah babe what's up."

"I had noticed that you give Callie baths every night do you ever want me to help you with that some night."

"You don't have to but you can if you want to."

"Okay."

"Actually I have to finish this paper work and have it done by tomorrow morning so can you give her one tonight and she usually has it with bubbles."

"Yeah no problem."

A half hour after Lena left the room to give Callie a bath I hear commotion going on so I go and check to see what is going on.

"What is going on in here."

"Mommy tell her. You said that only grandparents and you are the only ones aloud to give me baths because no one is aloud to see me naked."

"Yes I did say that."

"So mommy that means she's not aloud to give me baths or help me change."

"Callie listen to me I asked her to give you a bath tonight because I need to finish up some paper work before tomorrow morning."

"But mommy you said no one is aloud to see me naked." Callie says starting to cry.

"Babe can you give us a minute."

Lena leaves the room.

"Come sit on my lap."

"Okay."

"Callie listen I know I said that stuff when you were younger and that was before Lena came into our lives. But I need you to know something. Lena is gonna be around for a long time and there is gonna be times that I'm gonna ask her to things for me that involves things that I said that only grandparents or me can do and your gonna have to allow her to do them."

"Including baths." With sniffles

"Yes including baths and help changing clothes."

"Okay."

"I'm sorry mommy."

"I know. Next time something upsets you come talk to me about it instead of shouting okay."

"Okay."

"Come give mommy a hug."

Callie gives me a hug.

"Now were gonna go get Lena and I want you to apologize to her and give her a hug and let her give you a bath."

"Okay."

We go in the living room and Callie talks to Lena.

"Lena."

"Yes Callie."

"Mommy says that your aloud to give me baths and I'm sorry for shouting at you."

"It's okay baby."

"It was just a misunderstanding."

"I know when you were younger your mommy had some rules for you and some are changing now since I became apart of you and your mommy's life."

"Yeah that's what mommy said. Do you want a hug."

"Yes I'd love for a hug."

"Can you give me a bath now so mommy can do her paper work."

"Yes I can give you a bath."

After Lena gave Callie a bath I go and tuck Callie into bed.

"Goodnight Callie I Love You."

"I Love You to."

The next day we have breakfast.

"Hey Callie, you about ready soon so Lena can take you to school."

"Yeah mommy."

"Okay."

While I Finish getting ready for work while Lena takes Callie to school I get a phone call from the Caption.

"Hey Caption what's up."

"When you come in this morning I'm gonna need to speak to you and your partner about something."

"Okay"

"You don't have to worry it's about an assignment that I have for you and your partner."

"Okay I'll be there soon."

I get to the station and see the Caption.

"So Caption what's up."

"I have an assignment for you and Bellick you guys are gonna be doing a steak out."

"Okay do you know for how long so I can make arrangements for my daughter."

"Honestly I do not know. But I do know is that there were reports that the guy has been showing up at random hours between 2 and 10 and since you guys are starting your day early on your regular duties I will be letting you and Bellick take a long lunch where you can leave at 11:30 and be back at 1:55. You guys will have back up also John and his partner will be in there patrol car also."

"Okay."

I go and call Lena to let her know what is going on for the night.

"Hey love do you have anything important planned from 11:45 an 1:45?"

"No I'm just gonna be doing paper work and take my lunch around 12"

"Okay because I have a 2 hour lunch break today and I was wondering if I can take a nap on your couch in your office so I can be near you."

"Yeah that's fine. How come you have a 2 hour lunch break.?"

"I'll explain it later when I come see you during my lunch break."

"Okay. I'm gonna get subway do you want me to bring you anything."

"I'll have whatever you are having."

"Okay I'll see you at 11:45 then."


	24. Chapter 24

Stef

I head to the school to have lunch with Lena.

"Hey love."

"Hey honey."

"I'm gonna need you to do me a favor tonight because I have an assignment and I have to work late and I'm not sure when I'll be home."

"Okay. So what do you need me to do?"

"I'm gonna need you to put Callie to bed tonight. Because I have no idea when I'll be home because Caption is having me Bellick John and his partner go on a steak out from 2:00 on."

"Okay."

"I'm gonna take a nap for a little bit wake me up at 1:30."

"Okay will do."

After my nap I head back to the station and get ready for the steak out. Me and Bellick talk a little bit while where on Steak out.

"How's it been going stef. Hows your girlfriend."

"Everything been good. Lena's is real good."

"That's nice. How is Callie doing?"

"She's doing great. She loves the school and she's made a good friend named Emma."

"That's good. How does she like Lena?"

"She likes her a lot."

"Have you met her parents yet."

"Yeah I met them."

We continue small talk during the steak out then we finally catch the guy around 9 pm and John and his partner take him back to the station. After we get back to the station I head home. When I get home around 10 I see Lena in the living room doing paper work.

"Hey Love what's you doing?"

"I'm just finishing up this paperwork."

"Okay love I'm gonna make something eat."

"I put a plate for you in the microwave for you because I figured you would be hungry when you got home."

"Thanks Love."

After I eat I go and talk to Lena

"So you don't wanna tell me how it went."

"John's team caught the guy."

"Okay."

"I get out early Friday."

"What you gonna do?"

"I was thinking maybe you can get out early also and we can have some alone time before before we have to pick Callie up from school."

"I think I can do that."

"Well I'm gonna take a shower and get ready for bed and I was hoping that you can join me."

"I don't think that is a good idea about me join you in the shower."

"How come."

"Because Callie is in our room sleeping on your side of the bed because she wanted to be near you when she wakes up in the morning."

"She won't hear us she will probably hear the water running and be happy that I am home."

"Okay if you say so."

We go into the bathroom with our Pj's and I lock the bathroom door. I start kissing Lena and she starts unbutton me shirt while I start removing her pants. She turns the water on and I remove her shirt and she removes my pants and were standing there in our bra's and panties. I continue to kiss and we remove each other bra's and panties and get into the tub and we wash each others chest and she washes my my hair then I wash her hair and wash her back then I start kissing on the back of her neck then she turns around and kisses me and and wraps her arms around my neck while I suck on her neck and I insert 2 fingers inside her and she syncs into motion and we get heated and pleasuring each other while the water beats on our back then we finally get out and get dressed then we unlock the Bathroom door and exit the bathroom. Then I get into bed and lay next to Callie and go to sleep. Then I wake up and Callie is smiling at me.

"Morning Callie."

"Morning Mommy. How come you weren't home for dinner last night."

"Because I had to work late but I'm here now."

"Emma wants to know if I can spend the night at her house Friday and her mom can take me after school."

"Let me talk to her mom about it okay."

That afternoon I call Emma's mom.

"Hey Jennifer."

"Hey how's it going."

"Callie told me this morning that Emma wants Callie to spend the night Friday and you can pick her up from school since your picking Emma up anyways."

"Yeah as long as it's okay with you."

"It's fine with me."

That night me and Lena talk for a bit.

"I spoke to Emma's mom this afternoon."

"What she say?"

"She said that Callie can spend the night Friday and she can pick up Callie from school since she has to pick up Emma anyways."

"That's good."

"So we can have all afternoon and night for alone time just the 2 of us."

"Okay."

I talk to Callie as I tuck her in.

"Hey Callie, I spoke with Emma's mom and it's fine that she picks you up from school to spend the night Friday."

"Okay mommy."

"We will pack you a night bag the night before."

"Okay."

"Goodnight Callie."

"Goodnight mommy."

Friday came and that afternoon I get off work early and Lena comes home early.

"Hey love."

"So how was your day?"

"It was good."

"Since we have the apartment to ourselves how about it."

"I'd like that."


	25. Chapter 25

Stef

We head to the bedroom and start making out where I ended on top of her and my right thigh is against her center and start leaving trails of kisses all along Lena's neck. We Continue kissing. Then I suck her neck. And I slowly move my hand up her shirt and continue kissing then I remove her shirt and take my shirt off and toss it across the room. And I continue kissing her neck and moving to her collar bone and she starts to let out a moan and we kiss deeply and she removes the clapse of my bra and I remove her bra and I suck on her nipples. As I continue kissing I rub my nipples against her nipples and they sync with each other And I slide my right hand down her waist and unbutton her pants slowly slidding them off and I suck on her tone tomach on her bellybutton and she laughs and I continue kissing her all over body then I remove her panties along with mine. I start grinding on my thigh on her pussy listen to her moan and feeling her wetness on my leg and I rub her pussy and I stick 2 fingers in her and I get her to moan real loud where she screams my name then I such on her pussy and stick my tounge and swirl it in her clit and I get her ro reach her climax then I continue to kiss her and she flips me and she does the same stuff to me until I reach my climax. Then we cuddle with each other. After we make love we make some food and eat and me and Lena watch a movie and cuddle. Then While Me and Lena are in the Kitchen making some lunch Callie gets home and calls to me.

"Mommy I'm home."

"Where in the Kitchen."

"What you guys doing?"

"Making some Lunch. Did you eat already?"

"Yeah."

"Okay after me and Lena eat Lunch we want to talk to you about something."

"Okay. Can I go play."

"Yeah will talk later."

Callie runs off to go play

"So Stef how are we gonna talk to her."

"Well I think maybe after we eat we can go to her room and sit her down and talk to her there."

"Okay."

We head to her room.

"Hey Callie come sit with us."

"Okay."

"You know that when me and Lena are in our room you won't have to worry because we won't do anything around you even though It's perfectly normal when 2 people been in a relationship for at least a few months that they will want alone time."

"Okay. So your saying since you and Lena been together since 2 months when I started school it's okay if noises come from your room."

"That is what I'm saying. But you won't hear anything from our room because me and Lena won't do anything unless your with grandma or at your friends for the night."

"It's okay Mommy it won't bother me if I see your door shut if I need you I will knock first and then ask if it's okay to come in and if your busy then i'll wait until your not busy."

"Okay Callie."

After we talked to Callie me and Lena just went in the Living room and watch some TV for a bit.

During Dinner we talk with Callie to find out what she wants for Christmas.

"So Callie is there anything you want for Christmas this year that we can let Santa know."

"Can I get a Bike I'd like to learn to ride a Bike."

"We will let him know."

"Okay."

Christmas morning came and Callie got everything she wanted and I even got her a special gift that she absolutely loved. I taught her to ride the bike. Callie got used to letting Lena give he baths when I couldn't do it. We turned the 3rd bedroom into an office and guest room when Lena's parents came into town. And we put a spare bed in Callie's room for when her friend Emma sleep's over so they don't have to be in the same bed all the time. We been going through the same routine where Lena takes Callie to school during the week and brings her home with her and I come home from work and find her cooking dinner I would change into something comfortable I go see Callie in her room and she's usually playing or doing her homework. On Friday nights she sometimes goes to her friend Emma's house or Emma will come over. Me and Lena would make love to each other at least 2 times a week and we would shower together every night. After dinner we would watch a movie together.


	26. Chapter 26

Stef

A month after Callie has gone back to school from christmas break I get a call from Lena.

"Hey love what's wrong."

"Stef I have tons of meetings today and I need you to come get Callie."

"What happen."

"She fell on the playground and ripped her dress and cut her knee pretty badly."

"I'll be there in 15 minutes."

"Okay."

I get to the school to pick Callie up.

"Emma helped her to the nurses and she told me that everyone was laughing at her."

"Is she okay."

"Yeah she'll be okay."

"Okay maybe we can make something that Callie likes since she had a bad day."

"Can we have chicken nuggets." Says Callie.

"Yeah we can have that baby."

I take Callie home and help her with a bath and gave her a small bowl of ice cream.

"Hey Callie don't tell Lena that I gave you ice cream before dinner."

"I won't."

"She will get mad at me if she finds out."

"I won't tell."

After she ate her ice cream we watched TV and she just clung to me.

"Mommy the kids were teasing me when I fell."

"I'm sorry you had a bad day. We all have bad days baby."

"You have bad days at work."

"Yes. But you wanna know what turn my bad days into a good day."

"What."

"Coming home and getting hugs and kisses from my baby girl."

"More then getting kisses from Lena."

"Yeah baby your always gonna be my number 1 girl."

"I love you mommy."

"I love you to baby."

Lena gets home and she makes dinner after we eat we go watch a movie and we talk.

"Stef so my mom called and she wants to visit and see Callie."

"That is good. When she planning on doing this."

"Next week."

"Is it just her or are they both coming."

"There both coming."

"That good they can stay in the guest room while there here."

"Yeah."

That Monday Lena's parents arrive while Lena and Callie are still at school so I pick her parents up at the airport and we picked up burgers on the way home. Once we got home I showed them the room where they will be staying in.

"Stef you still live in this apartment."

"Yeah I own the apartment I know houses are nice but there is plenty of room for just me Lena and Callie here."

"You guys aren't gonna have anymore kids."

"No Lena told me about her miscarriage and that she don't wanna try again and I'm happy with just Callie. Callie adores Lena so just the 3 of us are happy the way we are."

"As long as you make my daughter happy then I'm happy for you guys."

"Thanks. They should be arriving any minute now."

"Okay."

"I'm not sure if Callie remembers you from that night when I first met you so it might take her a little bit to come to you guys but she will."

"What does Callie call Lena."

"Just Lena. We haven't talked about what she should call Lena. So right now I have no idea what she should be calling you guys."

"If you can agree I think we can agree with Grams and Gramps since she probably calls your mom and dad Grandma and Grandpa already."

"I could agree. I'll just have to talk to Lena to see if she agrees also. Then I would have to sit Callie down and explain it to her. You should of seen how Callie was the night I asked Lena to give Callie a bath because I had to finish up paper work that needed to be done by the next morning."

"Lena told me about it. All I can say is you did the right thing teaching your daughter that only cretin people can do cretin things with her. A child's safely is very important to a mother."

Lena and Callie comes home.

"Mommy."

"Hey baby did you have a good day today."

"Yeah I had a good day. Emma is having a Birthday party next Saturday can I go."

"I don't see why not."

"Okay. Mommy are these your friends."

"No baby they are Lena's parents. Won't you go play so the adults can talk I'll come talk to you in a little bit."

Callie runs off leaving me with Lena and her parents.


	27. Chapter 27

Stef.

Me Lena and her parents sit in the living room and talk.

"How was the trip."

"It was good. You know Callie is so adorable."

"I know she is such a good kid."

"Seen the way she is with stef and she is well behaived and listens very well."

"Yeah I know and seen how she understands things when stef explains things to her."

"That is good. Did you ever have to disipline her."

"I'm lucky I haven't yet even when she was a baby she wasn't bad the only thing she did was pull the movies off the shelf got into the toilet paper and dumped the cereal and was on the run all the time but she was an excellent baby otherwise."

"That sounds about right for a normal 2 year old."

"Is there anything she likes doing."

"Yeah she likes walking on the beach more then going to the park."

"Yeah mom I just love living here with stef and Callie she's the best thing that has happen to me."

"I know."

"They make me very happy."

"I'm glad they make you happy."

"I just love how stef is with Callie."

"I told her I was gonna talk to her but Lena I want to talk to you about something before I talk to Callie so can we talk then you can talk with your parents while I talk to Callie."

"Okay."

"Will be right back."

Me and Lena go in the bedroom.

"So what you want to talk to me about."

"Well I was talk with your mom earlier while we were waiting for you and Callie to get home and she asked me something that we never talked about."

"About what."

"2 things one that is what will Callie call your parents since she already calls my parents grandma and grandpa and more importantly what can we have Callie call you since you know we've been together for a long time now and hopefully in the future to make you my wife."

"What do you want Callie to call me."

"Anything but Mommy because I'm Mommy I've always been Mommy since she started talking."

"What about Mama. Since I had the miscarriage I never got the chance for me to hear the word Mama I always wanted to hear the word Mama from a child that loves me."

"I'm sorry you never got that chance from a child of your own to Call you Mama. I know that Callie doesn't tell you but I know she loves you very much. If it makes you feel any better she never called me Mama when she was younger her first word was Mum. She kept calling me Mum until she started saying Mommy to this day she still calls me Mommy and I love hearing it everytime she says it."

"It's not your fault I had the miscarriage and you didn't."

"Baby you can always try again with a different Donor."

"I'm scared to. I'm happy with you and Callie."

"I know you are and were happy to have you in our life also. Now what can Callie call your parents. They surgested that Callie calls them Grams and Gramps. I am okay with it are you okay with it."

"Yeah I'm fine with it."

"Okay you can go talk to your parents while I talk with Callie."

"Okay."

I go into Callie room to talk to her.

"Hey Callie come sit on Mommy's lap and talk to me."

"Are we gonna eat soon because I'm hungry."

"Yeah were gonna eat soon but I wanna talk to you about something."

"Okay."

"I want you to be honest with me about something and don't just say you do because you think it will make me happy. Can you do that for me."

"Yeah."

"Do you love Lena."

"Yeah I love her and I love that she came into your our life and that she makes you happy but I love you more Mommy."

"I'm glad you love her. I know this may sound silly but could you do me a favor and not tell Lena that I told you to do it."

"What you want me to do."

"Do you think you can start calling Lena Mama."

"How come."

"Because it would make her feel good."

"Okay I'll try."

"And for Lena's parents they are like your grandparents also."

"How."

"Well Callie parents have parents. See my mom has a mom and a dad and my dad has a mom and dad so that makes it where I have 4 grandparents. I have a mom and a dad witch makes them your grandparents. Lena is a parent to you so her mom and dad are grandparents to you."

"So that means if you Lena grandma or grandpa can't give me a bath and if Lena's parents are in town then they can give me baths also."

"Yes they can give you baths."

"What am supposed to call them."

"You can call them Grams and Gramps."

"Okay."

"Okay let's wash up and have dinner."

"Okay."

We go back out to the living room to sit with everyone while I throw the burgers in the oven so we can eat.


	28. Chapter 28

Stef.

After we ate we all sat in the living room to watch a movie and Callie sat on my lap the whole time. After the movie I give Callie a bath. Then I tuck her into bed. While Lena's parents were in town they bought Callie a bunch of new toys and we did a few activities. A few months after Lena's parents left I had to doubles every other week. And I just did doubles last week and my captain asked me to do doubles again this week. And Callie was still in her room getting ready when I was in the Kitchen getting my coffee while Lena was making breakfast.

"Hey Lena I'm gonna be home a little late tonight."

"Why."

"Because captain asked me to work a double."

"But Stef you just worked doubles last week this supposed to be your normal week not your double week."

"I know love but they need the help."

"But Stef I need you Callie needs you."

"I know honey but we are short staff right now."

"Why."

"Because we got a lot of new rookies so there is a lot of the cops that are training the rookies so some of us experienced cops are doing the doubles that don't wanna train so were patrolling the streets and keep our city safe."

"You don't always have to do doubles."

"I know love but they don't have anybody else."

"I hate your job."

"There is nothing I can do."

Lena starts to walk away but I go after her and I grab her.

"Let me go Stef."

"No Lena. Listen I'm not letting go."

"Stef please just leave me alone."

I hold Lena against my chest.

"Baby come here. Listen I know my job scares you and it's okay but I am not going anywhere. I will always come home to you and Callie for as long as I live."

I hold Lena close to me while she cries on my shoulder and I rub circles on her back and I kissed her forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you to."

After I finally got to work and wrote up a few speeding tickets other then that it was an easy day. Then when I get home around 9:30 I heat up my dinner and I eat it. Then after I eat my food I go and take a shower then I go to bed. Callie's been 7 years old and in 2nd grade for a few weeks now. That Monday around 6 Callie comes in my room and wakes me up witch is very odd for her to get up that early because she's usually just getting up around 7:15.

"Mommy."

"What is it Callie."

"My stomach hurts I don't feel so good."

"What you feel like you gonna throw up."

"It's very itchy."

"Come here let me see."

I look at her stomach and I see spots all over her body.

"Oh baby it looks like you are staying home and I'll stay home and take care of you. You want some juice."

"Yeah Mommy."

"Lay here while I get you some juice I'll be right back."

I go in the kitchen and get Callie some juice and I call out."

"Hey Captain I'm not gonna be able to come in today because Callie got the chicken pox and Lena can't stay home with her because she has meetings all day today."

"Okay take as long as you need to take care of your daughter because you still have have 2 months of sick pay to use up."

"Thanks captain."

"Just call me when you are coming back."

"Okay."

I go back in my room and give Callie her juice and Lena is just getting up.

"Hey Stef what going on."

"Callie just has the chicken pox and I already cleared it with captain so I'm gonna stay home with her and take care of her."

"Okay."

"I'm gonna run to the store while you get ready so I have the stuff I need like the lotion and the stuff you put in a tub so she can soak in it and get her some more juices so I'll be back before you have to leave to go to work."

"Alright love."

I head to the store and get the stuff I need for Callie and I get back home around 7:20 and I make me some Coffee. Lena leaves and I give Callie a bath in the powder stuff and have her soak in it for a half hour before I rinse her off then I lay her on my bed and put the the lotion on her and I lay with her and watch Netflix with her. Around 11 we finished the movie.

"Mommy I'm hungry."

"I'll make you a sandwich okay."

"Can I get some juice also."

"Yeah baby come in the kitchen so we can eat then you can watch another movie."

We head to the kitchen and I make me and Callie some lunch. Then after we eat I put another movie on for her and she clings to me and rest her head on my chest because anytime she is sick she always clung to me. Around 3 Lena came home and Lena came in the bedroom.

"Hey honey."

"Hey love."

"How is she."

"She's okay she's been resting and we had lunch around 11:30 I gave her a bath with the Powder stuff and I put the lotion on her."

"Okay I'm gonna start dinner then."

"Alright."

After dinner I put some more lotion on Callie and lay her back down. After a week and half she was all better and went back to school and I went back to work. 


	29. Chapter 29

Lena.

Me and Callie get home from school and Stef is still at work and Callie goes into her room to do her homework and I am making dinner witch it's gonna be a late dinner tonight. Callie comes in the kitchen asking for a snack.

"Mama can I have a snack."

"What you want."

"I want some Ice Cream."

"You can't have Ice Cream before dinner. You can have a yogurt or fruit."

"But I want Ice Cream. Mommy always let me have Ice Cream."

"Right now your Mommy ain't here and I say no Ice Cream. So what's it gonna be Yogurt or Fruit."

"Ice Cream."

"No Ice Cream. It's either Yogurt or Fruit or your not having a snack at all."

"What ever. I'm telling my Mommy on you when she get's home that you won't let me have a snack."

"That not what I said I told you No Ice Cream. You can tell your Mommy all you want but I think your Mommy will agree with me."

"What ever you just wait and see."

Callie storms off to her room and slams the door. I continue to cook dinner. An hour later stef walks in.

"Hey love."

"Hey."

"What you making."

"A roast."

"Smells good."

"You need to talk to your daughter."

"What happen."

"She had an attitude because I wouldn't let her have Ice Cream before dinner."

"Where is she."

"She's in her room. She slammed her bedroom door because I wouldn't let her have Ice Cream for snack. What so funny."

"I'm sorry babe. I just can't help but picture my 7 year old slamming a door if she don't get what she wants."

"I swear Stef she is just like you."

"She's my Mini Me."

"If she's like this at 7 it scares me to know what she's gonna be like at 17."

"We will just have to wait and see. How long before dinner."

"About a half hour."

"Okay it will give some time to change then go and talk to Callie."

"Okay."

Stef.

I go and change out of my work clothes and Then I go into Callie's room

"Hey Callie."

"Mommy. Mama was mean to me."

"How was she mean."

"She wouldn't let me have a snack."

"Maybe that's because dinner was gonna be ready soon and she didn't want you to spoil your dinner."

"It wasn't that she wouldn't let me have Ice Cream. You always let me have Ice Cream for a snack."

"I know I do. But sometimes you will have to have a different snack when I'm not home."

"But grandma always gave me Ice Cream also."

"I know. Mama doesn't like junk food before dinner."

"You have to tell Mama to let me have junk food."

"I could tell her but she don't like it."

"I don't like it."

"I know you don't. Come on let's wash up for dinner then after we eat we can watch a movie."

We go in the kitchen and eat our dinner then after dinner we watch a movie.

"Mommy."

"Yes baby."

"Can you read me a story."

"How about we take a bath get into our pajama's then I can read you a story."

"Okay."

I give Callie a bath and read her a story and put her to bed. Then I get called into work.

"So Captin what is the job that we are doing tonight."

"You guys are going in to rage this building that there has been a lot of gangs in."

"Okay."

I go in and and we rage the place and there is shooting happening also and I see a little girl hiding in the corner so I pick the little girl up and I carry her outside while everyone else is tackling the shooters that are in the gangs. Someone snapped my picture carrying the little girl out. Then after about an hour after raging the building we head back to the station and do the paperwork. I don't get home until 3 in the morning. Since it's Saturday now I can sleep in a little bit. I go to my dad to bring him groceries then I go home and Lena talks to me.

"Hey Love."

"You didn't tell me you saved a little girl from a shooting."

"You don't like me talking about my work."

"I know but you could of told me something so amazing as this."

"It's no big deal."

"It is when it makes the paper."

"I was just doing my job."

"We are so very proud of you."

"Thanks but I was just doing my job."

That afternoon I take Callie to the Y so she can get swimming lessons. witch were there for a few hours then when we get home we have some pizza then while Callie plays in her room me and Lena sit in the living room enjoying a glass of wine. Then we go to bed. 


	30. Chapter 30

Stef.

When I get home from work I see Lena in the Kitchen.

"Hey love."

"Hey babe how was your day."

"It was good. Callie's in her room she's upset about something I tried to talk to her but she said she rather talk to you about it."

"Okay I'll talk to her."

I go into Callie's room and she hands me cat crystal.

"Bert gave it to me. I don't want it. I told him I don't wanna be his girlfriend anymore because he told everyone in class that I loved him."

"I didn't know you were Bert's girlfriend. What did Bert do when you told him that?"

"He cried a lot. And I think his mom might call you or tell Mama tomorrow when she brings Bert to school."

"Why's that?"

"Because later when I saw him in the hall he said you're gonna get it I'm calling my mom."

"Are you upset because you think you might get in trouble or are you upset because you liked having Bert as a boyfriend and now he's gone."

"Well maybe I liked him."

"Then maybe you have to find a way to get him back."

"Yeah but that's not the only thing I am upset about."

"What's wrong my love."

"My teacher is mean to me. She is just mean."

"How is she mean."

"She calls me stupid."

"Are you sure you heard your teacher correctly."

"I heard her my friend Emma heard her the whole class heard her."

"Well maybe Ms. Riddle won't ever call you that again."

"Every time I get something wrong she calls me stupid. Every time. I want my old teacher back. She liked me. She didn't think I was stupid."

"Come here baby. Come sit on mommy's lap. I'll tell you what tomorrow I'll drive you in and I will have a word with your teacher when I walk you to class okay."

"Okay."

"I'm gonna have to tell Mama since she's the boss of the teachers at school."

"Okay."

"Let's wash up for dinner okay."

We head to the kitchen and eat dinner. After we eat me and Lena sit in the living room and talk.

"So why was Callie upset."

"She was upset because a boy she likes told the class that she loved him when they don't even know the meaning of love at that age and now she wants him back."

"Stef she is too young to be dating."

"Don't worry about it they don't even know what boyfriends and girlfriends mean they are more like someone that they can play with that is the opposite sex. But right now we have a bigger problem to worry about that has upset Callie."

"What kind of problem."

"Are you aloud to yell at Callie's teacher because your her Mama and the boss of the teachers or do I have to yell at her."

"I don't think I can because it makes it look like I'm giving Callie special privileges but why would we have to yell at her teacher."

"Because Callie told me that her teacher calls her stupid every time she get's something wrong."

"That is not right at all."

"I told Callie I'm gonna drive her in and have a word with her teacher."

"I think you should."

The next day I drive Callie and have a word with her teacher.

"Can I see you for a minute."

"What going on Ms. Foster."

"Well I just want to say is that Callie was very upset yesterday because you called her stupid."

"I did not call her stupid. I said her answer was stupid."

"She's only 8 years old she don't know the difference. So don't you ever call my child Stupid ever again."

"I think I know where this is coming from. Everyone wants to believe their child is perfect but the truth is the apple usually doesn't fall far from the tree."

"Look nothing justifies calling a child stupid. Nothing."

"You have your opinion and I have mine."

"Yes but your opinion is wrong. People make mistakes kids make mistakes sometimes they give wrong answers so I don't ever wanna hear you call my child stupid again or I will report you to the principal and have my child removed from your class."

"I think I'm gonna have to ask you to leave now."

"Fine I'm leaving but I'm taking my child with me."

Me and Callie head to Lena's office.

"Did you talk to her teacher."

"Yeah I talked to her teacher can we get Callie put in a different class or have the teacher fired."

"Um Callie go sit on the couch while I talk to Mommy in the Hall Okay."

"Okay but I wanna tell Mommy something first."

"It's Okay I'll meet you in hall Lena."

"Okay."

"So what you wanna tell me."

"I'm glad you yelled at my teacher. She is mean. Maybe if the other kids' moms get mad at Ms. Riddle like you did she'll stop calling everyone names."

"Other kids' moms."

"I'm not the only one she calls stupid."

"Really."

"Yeah."

"Do you know why I got so mad at your teacher"

"Because she was mean to me."

"Yes. But also because when Ms. Riddle hurt your feelings and made you feel like you weren't smart then school and learning became a bad thing. And if that happens often enough it won't be long before you don't like school at all. And that would be wrong because learning should always be enjoyable."

"Okay."

"Well sit here while I talk to Mama to see what she wants to do."

I go in the hall and talk to Lena.

"Stef I don't think it's a good idea to get Ms. Riddle fired."

"I think it is because Callie said she calls other kids stupid and other names also."

"I'm gonna talk to Karina to see what she wants to do so go sit in my office with Callie and wait for me."

A half hour later Lena comes back in her office and Calls Ms. Riddle.

"Hi Ms. Riddle. Can you please send 3 students at time to my office alphabetically so I can speak to them privately. Okay thanks."

"What going on love."

"Karina wants me to ask the kids individually and if we have at least 6 kids where she called them names then there will be some actions."

After Lena talked to all the kids there was 10 kids that Ms. Riddle called names so she called all the parents to come into school then when they got to the school Karina had Lena sit in Ms. Riddle's class while we had the meeting then after the meeting I took Callie home with me. 


	31. Chapter 31

Stef.

Callie is gonna be entering Middle school this year I can't believe my baby girl is 11 years old already. She done a lot better with school since Ms. Riddle was fired a few years ago. Me and Lena were talking while I was looking a different amusement parks so we can celebrate that my baby girl has passed her Elementary school stage and is now entering Middle school stage.

"Hey love what's up."

"Did you find anything you wanna do yet."

"Yeah I thought we can take a trip to Orlando for a month."

"A month that would be expensive for hotels and if were gonna do activities that would be crazy expensive babe."

"Yes babe it would be but my mom had moved to Orlando so we can stay with her so we don't have to stay at a hotel and there are packages that are cheaper then getting day passes at the parks. And we don't have to do all the activities we can just spend time with my mom also and I looked at some of the rates and since Callie is under 12 on some activities cretin days of the week they are free for kids."

"That is great Hun."

"Yeah so I'm gonna book the flight and I already talked to my mom and she's gonna pick us up from the airport and she said she will let us use her car and she will pitch in on some of the activities for Callie."

"That is awesome."

I go and book the flight. A week later we get to my moms and since my mom only had a 2 bedroom Callie had the option to sleep in the room with me and Lena or she could sleep with my mom so Callie chose to sleep with us both rooms had king size beds so there was plenty of room for the 3 of us on the bed. The first day we got there we just got settled in then we went out to dinner. The second day we went to the ticket vendor store to purchase the passes and the tickets for the activities that we were gonna do. They had a package called 1 month fun filled fun. witch was unlimited time at the parks can go to the parks as many times as you want and it included 1 activity that we didn't have to pay for witch was Ripley's Believe it or not. Then we went home and just relaxed and caught up with my mom on our lives.

"Mommy."

"Yes baby."

"Are we gonna do roller coasters at the parks."

"Yes I'm gonna go on the roller coasters with you and if Mama wants to she can go on them also."

"Will you Mama. Will you go on the roller coasters with me and Mommy."

"Yes baby I will do all the fun stuff with you and Mommy."

"Is Grandma gonna come with us also."

"Yes Callie I'm coming also but I don't do roller coasters but I will do other rides there will be lots of other rides I can do with you Mommy and Mama."

"Cool."

The next day we started on our Orlando's Fun adventure where we went to Ripley's Believe it or not and Callie had good time seen the different things that amazed her. She enjoyed the shows at Sea World then when we went on the rides then when we got to upside down roller coaster Lena got scared of it so she sat out with my mom and me and Callie went on it and she loved it.

"You know Callie when we go to Universal Studio's tomorrow there gonna be a lot more upside down roller coasters."

"For real more then just 1."

"Yeah baby tons of them and there are regular roller coasters also that Mama can go on with us."

"Are there gonna be shows there also."

"I think so baby."

"I really like this vacation Mommy."

"I'm glad you do."

After a about 2 weeks of the Fun filed vacation we were having we did all the activities and went to all the parks and found out that Callie really liked the upside down roller coasters the best and we did those a lot of times the days we didn't do the parks we just hung out at downtown Disney and Callie really liked the Lego land.

"Mommy do you think I can build all kinds of things with Lego's."

"I'm sure you can."

"I would like to build our house that were gonna live in."

"Who said were gonna live in a house."

"Nobody did but it would be nice."

"It would be nice but were not gonna get a house anytime soon."

Once we got home from our vacation we just relax and we ordered pizza and watched a movie and then we went to bed. 


	32. Chapter 32

Stef.

Callie been in Middle school for over a month now. When I get home from work and change into something comfortable and as I am passing by the bathroom I hear Callie crying so I knock on the door.

"Callie are you okay."

"Not really."

"Do you wanna talk."

"Can you come in here."

I find her sitting on the floor crying so I sit next to her.

"Hey sweetie what's wrong."

"I don't know."

"I laid down and took a nap because my stomach was hurting then after I got up from my nap I went to the bathroom and I saw something."

"You wanna tell me what you saw."

"I saw blood in my underwear."

"I think it's time for us to have a talk."

"Am I dying."

"No baby your not dying."

"Then what's happening to me."

"You just started your period that all. Every girl gets it."

"I don't like it."

"I know neither do I."

"You get it to."

"Yeah I do. You get it from the age 11 til about 50 and you get it once a month and it last for 3-7 days."

"That's a very long time."

"You will get used to it. At first your gonna feel uncomfortable."

"What am I supposed to do."

"Well your gonna have to put pads on your underwear and change it every time you go to the bathroom and I will show you how to do it. And I'm gonna tell you this there is nothing to be embarrassed or ashamed about."

"My stomach still hurts."

"I'll give you some medicine to take for the cramps. And I know Mama is not a big fan of sweets but it helps me so maybe after dinner you can have some chocolate and we can watch a movie together."

"Okay can I sleep with you tonight."

"Yeah baby I know we normally give you baths before bed but just this 1 time we need to do it before dinner to get you cleaned up so how about you go get your pajama's while I start the tub for you okay."

"Okay can I ask you something though."

"Yeah sweets what is it."

"Does everyone get cranky when they have cramps and have an attitude."

"Not everyone."

"Okay."

I give Callie a bath then we have dinner. After dinner we watch a movie and me and Callie talk for a bit in her room while she's doing her homework.

"So how's the essay going."

"I finally know what I wanna be when I grow up."

"Yes."

"I wanna be you. It makes perfect sense. I made a list of all the things I like to do and I'm good at but I couldn't pick just one. Then I realized that you don't do just one thing you do a lot of things."

"That is great love."

"I love you."

"I love you to sweets. There something I need to tell you and I'm gonna talk to Mama about later."

"Okay."

"I have to go out of town for a week so I'm gonna need you to help Mama out around here okay."

"Where are you going."

"A Seminar for Police officers in New York."

"When are you leaving."

"Monday. So give me an hour to talk to Mama. Then you can come to my room if you still wanna sleep with me."

I go into my room and I see Lena.

"Hey love we gotta talk."

"What going on."

"Sit down. I want you to know something and I spoke to Callie about it already."

"What's going on."

"I have to go to New York for a week for a Seminar for work."

"When is this happening."

"I have to leave Monday."

"What you tell Callie."

"What I am telling you and that I want her to help you around here while I am gone."

"I'm gonna miss you."

"I know I'm gonna miss both my girls so I'm gonna call when I arrive in New York Safely and I will call every night before I go to bed."

"That will be great."

Callie comes into the room and lays on my side of the bed. Then we go sleep. 


	33. Chapter 33

Stef.

Lena had taken Callie to get me a nice bracelet before my trip. Lena had drove me to the station because we were taken a shuttle to the airport. After we got to the airport we had checked our bags in and waited to board the plane.

Lena.

It's been 8 hours since Stef was supposed to land in New York and I haven't heard from her yet. Then I get a phone call from a number that I don't recognize.

"Hi I am looking for Lena Adams."

"This is her."

"Are you Stephanie Foster's Girlfriend."

"Is she Okay."

"Yes she's fine she just has a broken leg."

"What happen."

"The plane had crashed and there were a lot of fatalities and only 5 survivors including your girlfriend."

"Where is she."

"They have her and the survivors sedated and putting them in the medical Helicopter and flying them back to the San Diego Hospital they will be there in 2 hours."

"Thank you."

After I get off the Phone I go to Callie's room and talk to her.

"Hey Callie. Can you come sit with me because we need to have a talk."

"What's wrong."

"I don't want you to worry. Mommy is gonna be fine but we need to go down to the Hospital in about an hour."

"Is she Okay."

"Yeah she's fine she had just broke her leg so she's gonna be out of work for awhile."

"I thought she was in New York how are we gonna see her in an hour."

"She's on a Helicopter on her way back home because the plane she was on had crashed."

"I hope she's okay."

"She's gonna be okay."

We head to the hospital to see Stef.

"Hi I'm Lena Adams looking for Stephanie Foster."

"Um she's in surgery right now but you can wait in the waiting room and will keep you updated."

"Okay thanks."

We go and sit in the waiting room and wait for the doctor to get us. About an hour later the doctor comes and gets me.

"Ms. Adams."

"Yes."

"She's out of surgery so I can take you back now to see her."

We get to her room.

"Honey we're here. You're doing really great. And we love you. No no no. No. Don't talk. Don't talk."

"Um how is my baby."

"She's okay she is right here."

"What happen."

"The plane crashed so they put you on a medical Helicopter and brought you here. So just rest okay."

"Okay. Callie."

"Yes Mommy."

"You can stay on my side of the bed to keep Mama company until I get home."

"Okay Mommy get better soon. I love you."

"I love you to baby."

"Stef will come by right after school okay."

"Okay."

Me and Callie leave the hospital and get something to eat then after we eat I help callie with her bath then we watch a movie then we get ready for bed and go to sleep. The next day after work me and Callie head to the Hospital to see Stef.

"Hey hun how you feeling."

"More awake."

"That's good."

"Mommy I got an A on my essay."

"That's wonderful love."

The doctor comes in the room.

"Hi. Ms. Adams can I talk to you alone for a minute."

"Sure. Callie stay with Mommy."

I go in the hall with the doctor to talk to him.

"What going on."

"Noting serious. Just last night she kept waking up in the night screaming."

"What does that mean."

"She might have PTSD because she might be dreaming about what happen yesterday."

"So what can I do."

"The best thing right now is to keep her stress level down."

"Okay."

We look in the room and see Callie laying with Stef where Stef is asleep.

"How long between sleeps did she usually wake up screaming."

"Usually every hour."

"Can we try something to see how long she sleeps with having her daughter in her arms because her daughter keeps her happy."

"Yeah we can try it."

"What if it keeps her asleep."

"Then we can have her daughter stay with her at night when she's goes home."

"Okay."

"Okay I'll be back to check on her in a half hour."

"Sounds good."

I go back in the room and stef still sleeping with Callie in her arms so I sit in the chair next to her bed. 


	34. Chapter 34

Lena

I been sitting in the chair admiring how Stef is sleeping so peacefully while she is holding her daughter in her arms the past couple of hours and the doctor has been by a few times to check on Stef but didn't want to disturb her since she didn't sleep the night before. Callie was watching TV while she laid there in Stef's arms. We've been in Stef's room now for 4 hours and Stef was just waking up and the doctor comes in the room.

"Ms. Foster how did you sleep."

"I slept good."

"That's good. I like to run some test a few without your daughter being in your arms later this evening then if it's okay with your girlfriend for your daughter to stay here tonight with you so I can run the other test with her in your arms."

"It's fine with me so you can find out what is going on so she can get discharged as soon as possible."

"Okay. How about you head home have some dinner then bring her daughter back say 9 O'clock tonight and you can stay for 2 hours because visiting hours close at 11 so the patients can sleep. We will set up her daughter in a different room for the few test that we don't want her daughter near her mother then by the time you come back in the morning you will find both of them sleeping in each others arms."

"Okay."

Me and Callie head home and I make us dinner and we eat. Then I help her get an overnight bag with a change of clothes before we head back to the hospital. Once we got to the hospital Stef was still awake so we talked for a little bit.

"Lena when do I get to go home."

"I'm not sure. They wanna do some more test with you before they give you the okay to come home.

"I don't understand I just broke my leg. They operated on it put it in a cast I should be good to go home. I just have to keep it elevated and stay off of it until it heals. I'm pretty sure you can work from home to help me out then when Callie gets home from school she can help me out."

"Yes I know but the doctors said you kept waking in the night screaming. They think you might have PTSD from the events that had happen."

"I do not have PTSD I was waking up screaming because of the pain I was in last night."

"Babe the doctors in Chicago had to sedate you to make you unconscious to get you back here because you refused to get on the medical plane on your own."

"That is impossible."

"It happen. You were scared to get back on a plane and I don't blame you if you never wanna get on a plane again. If it happen to me I would be scared to."

"What happen to my co workers."

"Only 3 and your captin had made it but with critical conditions."

"What happen to the others."

"I'm sorry Stef they died."

"What about my partner Bellick."

"He died also from the plane crash. There investigating it."

"Investigating what."

"The cause of the crash."

"Okay."

"You have nothing to worry about. Me and Callie will be there to support you every step of the way."

"I know I always have my girls."

The doctor comes in the room.

"Okay let's get the little girl set up to get some sleep. So how about you come with me."

"Okay I'll be back in a little bit Stef."

"Okay but can you stay with Callie until she falls asleep."

"Yeah no problem."

Me and Callie walk with the Doctor to set Callie up in a room that she will be sleeping in for a little while.

"Mama how come I can't sleep with Mommy."

"Well Callie the Doctors need to do some test with Mommy while you sleep in here then when it's okay for you to go sleep with Mommy they will come and get you. Isn't that right Doctor."

"Yes that's right and I will personally put you in your Mommy's arms."

"Okay."

"So close your eyes and get some sleep okay."

"Okay."

Callie falls asleep within a half hour then I go back to Stef's room and sit with her for a little bit. Then I head home and go to sleep. Then the next day I head to the Hospital before I go to work to pick up Callie. Then we head to school.

"Mama can I have lunch with you today."

"Yeah sweets."

Later that afternoon after me and Callie have lunch I get a phone call.

"Hello."

"Ms. Adams."

"Yes this is her."

"This is Thomas and I like to talk to you about your girlfriend Stephanie Foster's case that I like to discuss with you."

"What case."

"About the plane crash. If her and the other survivors win they can get 25 million each."

"25 Million."

"Yes 25 Million so could you be kindly to answer a few questions for me."

"Sure."

"Can you tell me how she was from Chicago til she Arrived in San Diego."

"I wasn't in Chicago but the doctors told me that had to sedate her to get her on the Medical Helicopter because she refused to get back on any kind of plane."

"Is she sleeping."

"No she's not sleeping she keeps waking up with nightmares. The only thing that keeps her calm is her daughter."

"Is there anything else that the doctor told you."

"Yes they said she has PTSD but Stephanie is in Denial about it."

"Okay thank you that's all I need for now."

I get off the phone and I head to the Hospital with Callie. 


	35. Chapter 35

Lena.

Me and Callie get to the Hospital and go into stef's room.

"Hey love how are my girls."

"I'm good Mommy."

"That's good."

"I had an interesting phone call today."

"You did."

"Yeah Some guy named Thomas said that you and the other survivors might have a case and if you win all of you could get 25 Million each."

"That is a lot of money."

"Yeah I know."

"What else did he say."

"He asked me how you were between Chicago and here and if you were sleeping."

"What you tell him."

"I told him what the doctors told me that they had to sedate you because you refused to get on any kind of plane and that your not sleeping because you have nightmares and your daughter is the only thing that keeps you calm and that the doctors think you might have PTSD."

"I do not have PTSD."

"A lot of people deny it because they don't want to admit it."

"Come on Lena I do not have it."

"The doctors had called me this afternoon and said that you have it. You are constantly screaming when you sleep when Callie is not in your arms. If you were screaming because of the pain you would scream with Callie in your arms also and you don't even scream when Callie is near you."

"Because when Callie is near me the pain is the last thing I think about all I think about is my baby girl when she's in my arms."

"Stef just admit it and take the Medicine for the PTSD so you can come home. We need you home and I'm sure you wanna come home as much as we want you home."

"I'm not admitting to anything I don't have but I will take the damn medicine so I can come home so I can be with my girls."

The Doctor comes in the room with Stef's Discharge papers after she had finally took the medicine. After all the papers were signed I went and got the car while they were wheeling Stef outside. After we got home I helped Stef get comfortable in the bed since she was gonna be laying in bed for a while now since she can't do anything with a broken leg.

"Callie won't you come in the kitchen with me and help make dinner so Mommy can rest."

"Okay can we make Mommy's favorite dinner."

"Yeah we can do that."

Me and Callie make Lasigna while it bakes in the oven. Me and Callie sit in the living room and watch some TV. I call Stef's mom to let her know what is going on.

"Hey Sharon it's Lena."

"Hey how is everything."

"Not so good."

"What going on."

"Stef was supposed to go to New York for a week for a Seminar for work and the plane had crashed in Chicago."

"Is my baby alright."

"Yeah she just broke her leg and she is in denial about having PTSD."

"That's my daughter for you she was always in denial anytime she was sick."

"They had to sedate her to get her back to San Diego because she refused to get on any kind of a plane and she been having nightmares at night."

"Where is she right now."

"She laying in the bedroom."

"I tell you what I will book a flight there so I can be there to take care of my baby while your working because I don't want you to miss too much work while taking care of her."

"Okay."

"The only thing that keeps her from having nightmares is sleeping with Callie in her arms."

"Will talk more when I get there I'll text you when I arrive."

"Okay."

I go and set the table and help Stef to the kitchen because the doctor said she can use the crutches to get around she just has to take it easy so we talked while we were eating dinner.

"Babe I spoke to your mom about what happen and she said she's gonna come here to help you out while me and Callie are at school."

"When is she coming."

"She's gonna text me when she buys her ticket."

"Okay."

"So Callie you wanna watch a movie with Mommy after dinner."

"Yeah I'd like that."

After dinner we all watched a movie then I helped Stef back into bed after the movie. Then Callie went and changed for bed.

"Callie won't you go sleep with Mommy."

"You don't want to sleep with her."

"I do but if your with her she can sleep better if your with Mommy."

"Okay."

Callie goes in our room and lays with Stef. Then I go to bed myself after I take a shower. 


	36. Chapter 36

Stef.

I've been home now for 3 days and my mom finally comes into town today. Callie had stayed wit me while Lena went to pick my mom up at the airport. They finally get home and my mom comes in the bedroom.

"Mom. you changed your hair. Why did you color it red."

"Because I didn't want to look so old. It makes me feel young again."

"It looks good on you but I will never forget your blonde hair."

"I know. Hey Callie can you give me a minute alone with your mother."

"Yeah."

"What's going on mom."

"Lena informed me on what is going on with you."

"There is nothing going on except I am stuck in this apartment with a broken leg and I can't even take my baby girl to the beach and I know she's been wanting to go and Lena can't even take her because I need help doing some things."

"Well I'm here now so Lena can take her while I stay here with you."

"I know and I'm grateful for that so Lena can work until I heal and get better so I can get back to work."

"Yeah and we need to talk."

"About what."

"That day you were supposed to go to New York. Can you tell me what happen."

"What's to tell. I was on a plane it crashed then I woke up in San Diego Hospital some how I don't know how I got there after the plane had crashed."

"They had sedated you to get you to San Diego because you had refused to get on any kind of plane."

"I don't know why."

"Because you were scared to."

"I'm not scared of anything."

"You're scared of somethings."

"Yeah like what."

"Well one thing I know for sure is that you are scared of is that you don't want to limit your self because your afraid that you will end up failing when you don't push your limits."

"Mom everyone wants to succeed at things and I want to succeed at making sure my baby girl has everything she needs and will ever want. I just want her to grow up a very happy girl."

"And she is a happy girl."

About an hour after talking about somethings she brings something up that is not true.

"You need to face the fact that you have it and need to stop being in denial that you have PTSD."

"Not you to. I wish everyone would stop telling me I have PTSD when I don't have it."

"You have it. I know you love Callie with all your heart but she is getting too big to be sleeping with you every night she is almost a teenager."

"I know she's almost a teenager and I want her to sleep in her own bed but I can't just push her away have her think that I don't love her."

"She will never think that. She knows you love her."

After we talked we had dinner then watched a movie then Lena had gave me a sponge bath and helped me wash my hair since I can't get the cast wet. Then we went to bed. My mom been here for a month and I had a doctors anointment so my mom took me to the doctors.

"Ms. Foster how are you feeling."

"Okay I can't wait to get out of this cast."

"Well today is your lucky day we are removing your cast today and gonna put you in a brace."

"Okay."

"Then you can start physical Therapy 2-3 times a week for 6-8 weeks."

"Good the sooner I start the sooner I can get back to work."

"Yes but we have to see how therapy goes first. So I'd like to see you in a month to see the progress."

"Okay."

After the doctors we head home and and I just relax and I wait for Callie to get home with Lena. 


	37. Chapter 37

Stef.

As I am laying in bed when Callie and Lena gets home and Lena comes in the room.

"Hey love how was your day."

"It was good. What did the doctor say."

"That I have to do physical therapy for 2-3 times a week for the next 6-8 weeks."

"That good. I see they removed your cast."

"Yeah they put me in this brace."

"I see. Are you able to put any weight on it yet."

"No I can't. That why they want me to do physical therapy."

"Okay."

"Where is Callie."

"In her room."

"Okay."

We have dinner then we all watched a movie then Lena helped callie with a bath then She helped me with a bath since the brace is removable.

"You're gonna feel stronger in a couple of weeks. It takes as long as it takes. And we have all the time in the world. When you're back on your feet you'll go back to work at whatever pace you need. You ready to get out now."

"I can't."

"What."

"I can't get out."

"I'll help you."

Lena helps me out of the tub and I go to sleep and I wake up screaming in the middle of the night then Callie comes to my room.

"Mama is Mommy okay."

"She had a bad dream sweets. Go back to bed and let me talk to Mommy."

"Okay."

"Stef talk to me tell me what happen. I can't help you unless you talk to me."

"I think you and the Doctors are right I was afraid to admit it but I think you guys are right."

"What were so afraid to admit."

"I think I do have the PTSD. I'm constantly getting nightmares when Callie isn't in my arms."

"I know babe. Will get you some help. I will go and get Callie so you can go back to sleep. and we will talk more in the morning okay."

"Okay."

I went back to sleep with Callie in my arms. The next day me and Lena talked some more then She decided to call this doctor to get me in and they were able to take me in that afternoon. The doctor had me lay on the couch and have me close my eyes.

"Okay Ms. Foster tell me what happen that day. Tell me everything that had happen."

"My girlfriend and my baby girl had drove me to the police station because me and some of my co workers were taking a shuttle to the airport to go to this Seminar we had in New York. Then once we got our bags checked in we went to the gate to wait to board the plane. After we boarded the plane about an hour into the flight I heard sirens going off. The Plane crashed we hit the trees and then the back of the plane came off. All I could see was the sky. Then we hit the ground. We were out there for 10 hours before we got rescued. I remember every single minute of those 10 hours. It was really really dark. There were so many stars. And Mark died. Everyone was gone except for Arizona and John. Arizona got the last of the water and I remember drinking something bad. The noises the animal noises fighting and growling right next to us right there. And then I realized they were fighting over Bellick. I tried to help him. I tried. But I couldn't get out. I can't get out. I couldn't move my leg."

"What happen when you were rescued."

"All I saw was lights and a bunch of doctors all over me and they were talking about putting me on a medical plane and kept screaming saying no planes. Then they gave me some kind of shot and I woke up and my girlfriend was in the room with me and when I wasn't so drowsy my girlfriend told me that they sedated me to get back home and I was in the hospital for a week before I was able to home. I can't sleep. I am having nightmares seen images of what had happen. The only way I can sleep is if my baby girl is sleeping in my arms."

"How old is your baby girl."

"She's 12."

"Okay I want you to try something for a few nights. Where I want you to try and sleep with her in the same bed as you but not in your arms."

"Okay."

"I'd like to see you in a week to see how it goes and if that doesn't help I want to prescribe something that will help with the nightmares."

"Okay sounds good."

After the doctors I go home and we have dinner then I go to bed with Callie in the same bed with me. 


	38. Chapter 38

Stef.

A week later I went back to the doctor and I told him it still didn't help with her just being in the same bed so he gave me some meds to sleep. Then 2 months later me and the survivors wents to the court house to talk about the plane cash.

"Please raise your right. Do you swear to tell the truth nothing but the truth so help you god."

"I Do."

"Please state your full name rank and position in the police department."

"My name is Stephanie Marie Foster I am a corporal with the south division."

"Can you state why you were on the plane."

"I was headed to a seminar in New York for all the officers that been with department for 10 years or more."

"Okay can you remember what happen that day."

"My girlfriend and my baby girl had drove me to the police station because me and some of my co workers were taking a shuttle to the airport to go to this Seminar we had in New York. Then once we got our bags checked in we went to the gate to wait to board the plane. After we boarded the plane about an hour into the flight I heard sirens going off. The Plane crashed we hit the trees and then the back of the plane came off. All I could see was the sky. Then we hit the ground. We were out there for 10 hours before we got rescued."

"What happen when you were rescued."

"All I saw was lights and a bunch of doctors all over me and they were talking about putting me on a medical plane and I kept screaming saying no planes. Then they gave me some kind of shot and I woke up and my girlfriend was in the room with me and when I wasn't so drowsy my girlfriend told me that they sedated me to get back home and I was in the hospital for a week before I was able to go home. I had just gotten off the crutches and I am currently seen a therapist for having PTSD."

"Okay you can step down."

After they saw all the survivors we waiting for the final ruling. They decided that we had a case because the ex caption that signed the papers to use airways airlines knew they had mechanical issues and was sue before. So all of us was granted 25 million dollars each for medical expenses and for winning a fair trial. I was laying down and Callie came into my room and layed with me.

"Hey sweets. How is my girl."

"Good. How was your day."

"It was good. Mommy won."

"Are you getting money for winning."

"Yeah baby. I am getting 25 million witch is enough to buy like 10 houses and pay for 50 years of college for you."

"Can we get a house then."

"Why do you want us to get a house. Aren't you happy where we live."

"Yeah I'm happy. But wouldn't you want a big yard where we can barbecue on a real grill instead of using a small one for an apartment. We can have a patio to hang out on a porch swing while we look at the stars."

"Do you really want all that."

"Yeah I would like that."

"How big of house do you want."

"4 bedrooms where we can have 2 guest rooms for grandma will have her room and grams and gramps can have there room when they visit at the same time and at least 2 bathrooms."

"I think we can do that. But how about me and Mama pick it out and we can make sure it has a really big room for you what you say."

"I'd like that."

"Okay let me talk to Mama about it."

"Okay."

After dinner we all went to bed.  



	39. Chapter 39

Stef

While me and Lena were in bed we talked about what Callie asked me.

"So Lena when Callie got home today she came right into my room while you were making dinner and she asked how it went at the court house."

"What you tell her."

"The truth that I won 25 million. You are not gonna believe what she asked me."

"What she asked."

"If we can get a 4 bedroom house so we have 2 guest rooms so if your parents and my mom visit at the same time they both will have there own rooms and this way Callie won't have to give up her room."

"What you say."

"That I would talk to you about it. What do you think."

"I wouldn't mind having a house."

"Okay then we can start looking for houses this weekend then."

"Sounds good. I wanna open a trust fund for Callie where she can use for College when she get's older where if I put the money in there now it can grow when interest is added to it."

"I think that's a good idea. How much are you planning on starting her with."

"I'm not sure. I know I won 25 million but what am gonna do with all that. So I was thinking I can put 5 million in for her and it will earn money as she get's older. If she does decide to do medical school she will have enough and then when she becomes a doctor she will make plenty of it back."

"That's not a bad idea but don't you think 5 million is too much maybe you can do half of that."

"I just want what is best for her and make sure she has everything she's need."

"I understand that."

"Let's get some sleep."

"Okay."

We go to sleep. The next day I go to the bank and open up the account for Callie and put the 5 million in the account for her so it can grow for when she does go off to college. That weekend well Callie went to an away game with my dad me and Lena looked at couple of houses. Then we found this 4 bedroom house with a master bathroom and a bathroom that connected to the 2 bedrooms. It had an attic a larger garage. It had a big dinning room with a big living room it also had a nook attached to the kitchen. Finally it had a half bathroom downstairs. I big patio area in the huge backyard and a big porch in the front.

"This is our dream home. Don't you see us growing old here."

I stare and Lena for a few minutes while she begs me to move into the house.

"Okay."

"Oh I love you so much."

"I love you to."

We talk to the retailor and we get a money order and purchase the house in full. Then I talk to my landlord and told him what was going on and he agreed to pay me back the money I payed for the apartment and he put it up for rent. So me and Lena went and got tons of boxes and started packing the rooms and we tranfered our electric water and cable to the house so we can move in right away where the landlord had put the utilities back in his name so the stuff will be on until we get moved into the house. After we packed the rooms we ordered pizza and just relaxed. The next day we packed rest the apartment up and I rented a truck and a few my co workers had met me at the apartment to pack the truck and put everyting in the proper rooms of the house. Then Lena unpacked our bedroom while I unpacked Callie's room for her. Then I went to my dad's that evening and picked up Callie.

"Hey baby. How was the game."

"It was good."

"That's good. Me and Mama found a perfect house."

"You did."

"Yeah your gonna love it."

"When can I see it."

"How about you come see it right now."

"Okay."

We get in the car and head to the house.

"Callie we bought the house and me and Mama had a lot of help and we already moved in. Just wait til you see your room. It is really big not as big as mine and Mama's but it is really big bigger then the room you had before."

"That is cool."

"Yeah it has all the stuff that you wanted. It's close to school so you will be able to walk home from school when you get a little older."

"That is awesome."

"I know sweets."

We go into the house and I give Callie the tour of the house. Then we just watch a movie before we go to bed. 


	40. Chapter 40

Callie.

I've been 13 for a while and in 8th grade where we started major testing to prepare us for high school where we had midterms and final exams in 8th grade. I thought I did really good with my geography midterm until I got an email from my teacher to meet her before school started and since Mama likes to get there early I had plenty of time to meet with my teacher before I had to go to my class.

"The reason I asked you to meet me this morning so I can talk to you about your midterm."

"How did I do."

"Not so good."

"What you mean."

"Well when I asked you to name the capitals of the states you got most of those wrong. When I Asked you how many contents there were you got that wrong. And the location of where some of them were."

"So basically I failed."

"I'm sorry. I can talk to your parents to see if we can set you up with some after school tutoring."

"Okay. Can I go to my class now."

"Yeah you can go."

I go to my class and I text my mom asking her if she can meet me on the beach around 10:30 because I needed to talk to her about something and it was my free period. She said she can get there at 11 and if that would work. I tell her yeah because my next class is at 12:00.

Lena.

I've been swamped with paper work all morning then around 10:00 there was a major fight between 2 students so we end up breaking it up where Karina took Mekayla to her office and I was surprised to see it was Callie so I had her sit in my office while I call stef.

"Hey love what's up."

"I need you to come to the school and pick up your daughter."

"What happen."

"She got into a fight and Karina is sending her home and I can't leave because I have meetings this afternoon."

"I'll be there soon."

I get off the phone and have a talk with Callie.

"Calllie i'm disappointed in you. This is not like you."

"Callie who I'm not Callie."

"Don't play games with me young lady. Mom is on her way to take you home. You better have a very good reason for getting into a fight with a 6th grader when your in 8th grade. There is 0 tolerance for bullying."

"What are you talking about. Who the hell is this Callie person you keep accusing me of being I don't know who the hell you are besides my damn vice principal."

"That is enough. You mother is not gonna be happy with you hearing that your being very disrespectful."

"I told you I'm not this fucking Callie chick."

"That is enough not another word until your mother gets here. I don't wanna hear no buts about it."

Stef.

I tell my boss that I am needed at the school so she let me have the rest of the day off so I get in the car and text Callie.

"Love, Mama told me you got into a fight are you okay."

"I was never in fight I was walking to class when I text you earlier I just got out of class 15 minutes ago I am sitting on the beach waiting for you before I have to go to my 12:00 class."

"I'll be there in about 5 minutes."

I get to the school and I see Callie sitting on the beach so I go and sit with her.

"What's going on love."

"I had a meeting with my geography teacher this morning because I failed my midterm and he said he wants to talk to you and mama about setting me up with a tutor. I thought I knew the material."

"It's okay. When i was in high school I failed a couple of my midterms so it's okay that you failed at least you tried that all that matters."

"You're not mad."

"No sweets. Me and Mama will help you with it. And will get you a tutor."

"Okay. Why did you think I was in a fight."

"Because Mama called me saying that I need to get you because you were in a fight."

"That's impossible. Plus I haven't seen Mama at all today."

"I don't know. That's what she told me. Oh look she's calling."

"Okay."

"Hey love."

"Where are you. Callie is being very disrespectful and cursing at me I swear Stef if you don't get her soon she will not be seen daylight for a month."

"Love calm down. I'm at the school. I'm sitting on the beach with Callie because she asked me to meet her for lunch because she wanted to talk to me about something."

"This doesn't make any sense how are you with her when she's sitting right on the couch in my office."

"I'll tell you what me and Callie will head to your office and straighten this all out. We'll be there real soon."

I get off the phone.

"Come on Callie let's go see Mama and find out what she's talking about."

"Okay."

Me and Callie walk into Lena's office and I give her a quick kiss. And we see this girl sitting on the couch that looks just like Callie.  



	41. Chapter 41

Stef.

I look at the girl sitting on the couch. She looks just like Callie but how is that possible.

"Stef how is this possible that they look a like."

"I don't know. Hey what is your name who are your parents."

"My name is Sophia Quinn. I never met my dad he died before I was born. My mom said he was died fighting a big fire and we moved here when I was 2 then she met my step dad and we took his name because she married my step dad."

"Do you know your dad's name."

"His name is Ben. That what my mom tells me. My step dad is Robert."

"How old are you."

"I'm 11."

"Wait right here. Lena can I see in the hallway."

Me and Lena goes in the Hallway.

"Stef what's going on."

"You know that girl has the same dad as Callie. It makes sense. It takes an average person to be pregnant for 8-9 months. She's 2 years younger then Callie and I gotten the Phone call when Callie was 1 and Half years old that Ben the Donor I used had died fighting a big fire."

"So that's why they look a like they can be twins."

"I see that."

"And that's probably why you thought it was Callie that had gotten into the fight."

"Yeah so when we get back in there you can call her parents and I will take Callie to lunch since we didn't eat yet."

"Okay."

We go back into the office and Me and Callie go out to eat after we eat we get back in the car.

"What is it love."

"I just got an email that my class was canceled."

"Okay. Then we can spend the afternoon together then."

"What can we do since that girl looks just like me."

"I have an idea what we can do together but it will be a little painful but it will be worth it in the end."

"What is it."

"Something that wil give you your own identity but I don't think Mama will like it but once I explain it to her why we did it she will understand."

"What are we doing."

"We are we gonna get matching tatoos to show people that you belong to me forever and this way people won't mix you up with that Sophia girl."

"Okay."

Me and Callie get to the Tattoo place.

"How may I help you fine ladies today."

"I would like to get me and my daughter matching Tattoos."

"Okay. What can I get you."

"On My daughter I would like to have on her right arm a big red heart that says Stellie is Life. And the same thing for me but on her above the heart it will say Callie and the bottom it will say Stef. And on mine above the heart it will say Stef and bottom it will say Callie."

"Okay we can do that."

After 3 hours me and Callie stop and get some pizza before we head home.

"Callie can you grab the Soda while I grab the pizza love."

"Yeah I guess."

"What's wrong."

"What if Mama get's mad."

"Don't worry let me handle Mama."

"Okay."

Me and Callie bring the food inside so we can eat and we see Lena in the nook reading a magazine.

"Hey love."

"Hey what you guys do this afternoon."

"Oh nothing much."

"What happen to your arm."

"Nothing. My arm is fine."

"Why is there a huge bandage on it."

"Because I came up with a solution for Callie looking like Sophia and Callie was okay with it."

"But what does this have to do with your arm."

"Please do not get mad okay."

"Why would I get mad."

"Because I got me and Callie matching tattoos."

"Stef she is too young for tattoos. I don't mind you having it but she's too young for it. Isn't there a law where minors can't get tattoos."

"Minors can get them as long as a parent signs saying it's okay."

"What kind did you do."

"A big heart where it says Stellie is life and both our names around the heart where mine has my name on top and her's on the bottom and on her her name is on top and my name is on the bottom."

"That is cute."

"And this way she will have her own identity and won't get mixed up with Sophia again."

"Okay."

"Let's eat the pizza."

After we ate we all sat in the living room and watched a movie. Then we went to bed. 


	42. Chapter 42

Lena.

It's been a few days since the 8 grade and high school students took there midterms. Me and Stef had met with Callie's teachers for parent teacher conference we had at the middle of the year to discuss there progress. When we got to Callie's science teacher we talked with him.

"I'd like to say that Callie is very bright."

"Yeah I know."

"I know it's only half the year but if she keeps doing what she's doing I feel she can do Chemistry with no problem when she goes into 9th grade."

"Thanks for letting us know."

After we met with all her teachers we finally reached her geography teacher and spoke to her.

"I spoke to Callie already about what is going on."

"Yes she told me that you wanted to speak to us."

"She's a very good student. I feel she is not understanding the material."

"We can get her a tutor."

"I can work with her a couple days a week after school if that is something we can agree to."

"I think we can do that."

"I can work with her til 5 on Tuesdays and Thursdays."

"That will work because I get off at 5 anyways so I can pick her up as soon as I get off work."

"Okay."

After we talked with her teacher we went home had dinner watched a movie and just relaxed until it was time for bed. It's been a month since Stef and Callie had gotten there tattoos. Callie been getting the extra help and Stef been witting with Callie helping her with her homework every night. While I was sitting in the nook my mom give me call.

"Hey Lena how are things going. How is my grandbaby doing."

"I'm fine. A lot of things happen since your last visit. Callie is doing great."

"What happen."

"Stef bought a house for us with her settlement check."

"That's nice you guys got a house. But why did Stef get a settlement check."

"She was in a plane crash for work and the old captin signed to use the airlines that was sued before for the same

problem so Stef and all the survivors won the case and got settlement checks."

"How is she doing."

"She been back to work for 2 months now but she still afraid to go near any airports."

"It's gonna take time."

"I know."

"I was planning on coming for a visit."

"Okay I can pick you up from the airport. There is plenty of rooms for you and daddy to stay at house so you don't have to get a hotel."

"Well I can get there tomorrow afternoon and stay for a few days."

"Okay see you tomorrow then."

I get off the phone and see Stef helping Callie with her homework in the dinning room.

"My mom just called."

"How is she."

"She's coming for a visit."

"When."

"Tomorrow."

"That good."

"Grams is coming."

"Yeah sweets."

"Okay are we cooking or should I pick up take out."

"We can get take out."

"Okay I'll let you finish what you were doing while I start dinner."

I go start dinner and we eat about an hour later. Then we went to bed.

Stef.

I went to work doing my daily routines. Then I had picked Callie up from school.

"Hey love. How was school."

"It was good. I got my test back today from geography class."

"How did you do."

"I got a B on it."

"That good love. So your improving."

"Yeah."

"So the tutoring with your teacher is helping then."

"Yeah I think so."

"That good. Remember grams is at the house."

"What about gramps."

"I'm not sure."

"Okay."

"Since I wanna change before dinner you can bring the food in and I'll put your bookbag in your room."

"Okay."

We pick up the Chinese food. Then we head to the house and Callie brings the food in while I bring her bookbag to her

room and change into something comfortable. 


	43. Chapter 43

Lena.

As I am talking to my mom Callie comes into the kitchen with the food.

"Hey sweets. Where's mom."

"She's upstairs changing she should be down in a few minutes."

"Okay."

"Hi grams."

"Hi Callie. How are you."

"I'm good. Where's gramps."

"He had to work in Chicago."

"That's nice."

"What that on your arm."

"A tattoo. Mommy has 1 also."

"Why do you have a tattoo. You are too young for that."

"Mommy thought it would be a good idea to resemble my identity."

Stef walks in.

"Hey love."

"Hey."

"Stef why did you get your daughter a tattoo."

"Because there this girl that looks just like Callie that is a trouble maker and I wanted something Callie to have so people won't mix her up with the other girl."

"Could't you of just lighten her hair or something."

"I could of but the tattoo shows that Callie belongs to me forever. I have the same tattoo in the same spot."

"I see that. It's not a bad tattoo I just think she's too young for 1."

"Yes she's young but with a parent that signs for it it's okay for teens to get them."

"Okay."

After we ate we all sat in the living room catching up while watching tv.

"So Callie what have you been doing for fun lately."

"The same thing just walking on the beach and hanging with my best friend Emma."

"What you guys do."

"We just go to the movies once in while and just have sleep overs and I watch her while she cheers at the football and basketball games. We go to the library sometimes."

"That's nice."

"Yeah it is. It's nice seen you grams but I'm gonna go shower and do my homework before I have to go to bed."

"Okay will catch up some more tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Do you need help with your homework love."

"I can do the easy stuff first then work on the harder stuff. If I need help I'll get you."

"Okay sweets."

After Callie left the room we talked about more of the adult stuff.

"So Stef. Lena tells me that you were in a plane crash."

"Yeah because the idot captin that we had 20 years ago that was fired signed to use this airline that had mechanical problems for any business trips."

"How are you doing from it."

"I still have trouble sleeping a lot of times. I'm still afraid to go near any airports and I don't know what I'm gonna do when the summer comes."

"What's happen in the summer."

"Well Callie graduates from middle school stage and will be entering High school stage and I wanna do the same thing I did for her when she entered middle school stage."

"What you do."

"We went to Orlando and visited my mom for a month and went to Sea World, Disney World and Universal Studio's and did Ripley's Believe it or not and she really enjoyed it so I was thinking of doing it everytime she graduated a stage of school and do it again when she graduates High School also."

"I'm sure you can go on a plane just use a good airline."

"Stef you can take your medicine before we board the plane or we can take a train there."

"Yeah."

"So what happen with all the survivors."

"We had a strong case and we won and we each got 25 million each."

"Wow that is great."

After an hour and half of talking stef decides to check on Callie.

"Well I'm gonna go upstairs and see if Callie needs help with her homework."

"Okay."

Stef.

I walk upstairs and I hear Callie talking to someone on the phone when I go into her room.

"I don't know. I'm not sure if I'm aloud to date yet. But we can still talk though and have lunch together. Okay I gotta go I'll see you at school."

"Hey Callie did you finish your homework."

"Yeah."

"Okay. Who were you talking to when I can up."

"Peter."

"Okay. What did he want."

"He wanted to know if I wanted to go to the premanod with him and see a movie and get a slice a pizza. I told him I wasn't sure because I wasn't sure if I was aloud to start dating yet. That thing I had with burt was just a school crush he really wasn't my boyfriend because we didn't even know the meaning of love at that age."

"Yeah. Do you kow the meaning of it now."

"Not really. All I know it's something to do with what you and Mama are."

"Come here sit next to me."

"Okay."

"See Baby love is when 2 adults have feelings for each other and just wanna be with each other all the time and make each other happy and can't live without the other person."

"Like you and Mama."

"Yes. But I can't live without you either because you are my baby girl. You will always be my baby."

"I know and I love having you as my mommy."

"Now about this Peter kid. You can go to the premanod with him but I think maybe you should wait until grams goes back home because I don't want her saying how I'm not doing a good job and I let you do anything you want."

"Okay. Well mommy you kind of do let me do anything I want you never had said no to me yet."

"I know. You never giving me any reason to. Okay time for bed will talk some more another time."

"Okay. I love you."

"Love you to baby."

We head to bed. 


	44. Chapter 44

Callie.

I am getting ready for school and I hear my phone ding alerting me that I have a text message. So I check it and I text Peter back telling him that mommy is driving me to school and I'd like for him to meet her. Then I go downstairs and eat my breakfast.

"Morning Callie."

"Morning Mama. Where's grams."

"She still sleeping but she will be here when you get home from school today."

"Okay. Mommy said she was driving me in today."

"Yes I know baby. Because I took the day off to spend with my mom."

"Okay."

"You have anything special planned today."

"No just meeting up with my friend Peter before school so we can walk to class together and gonna introduce him to mommy since she driving me in."

"Oh who's Peter."

"A boy from school that likes me."

"Do you like him."

"He's nice. Mommy said to wait until grams leaves to go home and will talk about me dating him but I can still hang with him at school."

"Okay. I know your 13 and you are very responsible so I don't see why you can't."

Stef walks in.

"She can't what."

"Start dating."

"Yeah I spoke to her about that. I believe she's old enough I just don't want your mom to think I'm not doing a good job and letting her do anything she wants so I said she can start dating once your mom goes home."

"Okay."

"Mommy Peter is gonna meet me before class and I want you to meet him before you go to work."

"Okay you about ready to go then."

"Yeah."

I text Peter saying I'll be at the school in 5 minutes and he responded saying he already there so I told him to meet me in the front. We get to the school and I see Peter. He walks up to us.

"Hey peter this is my mom."

"Hi Ms. Foster."

"Hi Peter. So I hear you wanna take my beautiful daughter out on date."

"Yes Ma'am. That is you let her go out with me."

"You don't need to call me Ma'am."

"Okay."

"I just wanna say I spoke to my daughter already and I will let the 2 of you date."

"Thank you Ms. Foster."

"But if you hurt her in anyway I will know about it."

"I will never hurt her."

"I don't wanna see my only daughter hurt. It will break me if she is hurt then I will have the person who hurt my only daughter see the edge of my boot up there ass before I lock them up."

"You don't have to worry about that."

"I sure hope not."

"We have to get to class. So Mommy you picking me up or is Mama."

"I'm picking you up."

"Okay see you later then."

Me and Peter walk to class.

"Honey I can see where you get your looks from."

"Thanks."

"Is she always like that."

"What you mean."

"Making threats to hurt people."

"No she is just protective of me but yet she lets me do anything I want."

"So she basically spoils you."

"Yeah that 1 of the great things about being an only child."

"I know what it's like about being an only child but i'm not spoiled."

"That's okay."

"So is your mom a good cop."

"Yeah and she helps people when they need help."

"So your mom is nice."

"Yeah she can be a tough cop but she is very loving and has a very good heart for other people."

"That is nice."

We head to class. Then during lunch we continue small talk then once school let's out I get a text from my mom saying she's running a little late and the kids were gone except me Peter and the kids that had after school programs. My mom pulls up at 2:45.

"Hey love sorry I got held up at work."

"That's Okay. Mommy can we give Peter a ride home."

"Yeah hop in."

"Thanks."

"Peter not trying to be noisy but how come you didn't have a ride."

"My dad left when I was only 5 and my mom works 2 jobs and I usually walk home and wait til she gets home around 9. I eat a sandwich then when she gets home we have a really late dinner. I don't get to bed til about 1 in the morning."

"You can come home with us and hang with Callie and I can bring you home when your mom gets home."

"Okay thanks."

We get home. And get a snack then we sit in the living room and watch some tv. 


	45. Chapter 45

Stef.

After I get home with Callie and her friend Peter while there sitting in the living room watching tv me and Lena go and talk out back.

"Honey I thought you wanted to wait until after my mom left to let her start dating."

"I did. But there was a reason why I brought him home with her tonight and I'm gonna talk to his mom when I bring him home tonight."

"What happen. That your gonna talk to his mom."

"Nothing happen. He just said that she works 2 jobs and is left home alone until his mom gets home at 9 at night and his dad left them when he was only 5."

"So what you gonna talk to his mom about then."

"That he can stay with us when he gets out of school til his mom gets home and I can take him home when she gets home."

"I don't have a problem with it."

After me and Lena talked while she cooked dinner I sat in the dinning room and wrote checks to pay some bills then I set the table for us to eat. After we ate we decided to play a board game. Then I took the kids out for ice cream before I brought Peter home. Then I went to talk to Peter's mom.

"I don't know who you are but you better not have hurt my son. Who are you."

"I'm Stef Foster. Our kids go to school together. I'd like to talk to you about something."

"About what."

"Since your Son is still a kid and he said that you don't get home til 9 at night from work I thought he can stay at my house until then have dinner with my family since our kids are in some of the same classes they can do there homework together and I can drive him home when you get home."

"She's really nice she took me and Callie to get Ice Cream."

"If it's no trouble at all."

"It's no trouble at all our kids get along with each other very well."

"Okay."

"What about when you go on your business trips I get lonely being at the house all weekend alone."

"Look he is more then welcome to stay at our house we have 2 guest rooms."

"I don't want you to think that I neglect my Son. I am a single working mom. I am gonna do whatever I have to to see that my son has the same life he would've had if his father hadn't left us."

"That's why you're trying to be super mom. Because super lazy no good Dad left us."

"You knew he was lazy."

"And no good. The only thing I need is you. So try not to kill yourself working okay."

"Okay."

"Listen I was a Single Working Mom from the time my Daughter was born til about 5 in half years old. So I know about that Single Working Mom life so I wouldn't think your neglecting your Son. I am just offering him a place while your working so he's not at home alone for hours or for an entire weekend."

"Okay."

"I'll be safe there if that's what your worried about. She's a Police Officer beside me and her Daughter are gonna be dating."

"Okay."

After I talked with Peter's mom me and Callie drove to the beach since it was a Friday night.

"Mommy what are we doing here."

"Well I thought we can walk the beach for a while since we haven't done it in awhile since I know how much you love it."

"Yeah."

"I thought we can talk alone without grams interrupting us since your dating now."

"About what."

"You know Man and Woman stuff."

"Do we really have to talk about that here."

"No we don't but I figured you wanna talk somewhere away from grams about this stuff."

"I understand. But can't we do it somewhere more private though and not a public place."

"You wanna sit in the car and talk cus we can do that."

"I think it would be better that way."

We go and sit in the car to talk.

"Because your dating now and when 2 people kiss they get feelings where they like to kiss for a long time."

"Like you and Mama."

"Well you remember me telling you about why me and Mama have sex."

"Yeah because you love each other."

"Well I know you just started dating you and the boy will have feelings for each other and he will probably wanna do more then kiss and you might get a feelings inside. But I want you to know don't let a boy rush you."

"What you mean rush me."

"Well he would want to have sex with you and you might not think your ready. Because it will be scary at first when the boy sticks his penis inside your virgina it will hurt and it will make you bleed."

"But I thought I only bleed when I get my period."

"You will bleed when you have sex the first time. Because right now your a virgin and after you have sex and you bleed the boy has popped your cherry where you won't be a virgin anymore. It will hurt a few times but after awhile you will start to enjoy it. If you feel you not ready you tell the boy no. If he doesn't listen to you and he forces himself on you tell me right away."

"How come."

"When a boy forces himself on you when your not ready it means that he raped you and I will need to know."

"Okay."

"No matter how scared you are to tell me I will never be mad at you I will be mad at the person who did it to you."

"I understand."

"But when you are ready for sex make sure the boy wears a condom. It will keep you from getting pregnant. And so you won't get any std's"

"Std's."

"Yeah sexual transmitted dieses. You will learn about them in 9th grade."

"Okay."

"And if you become sexual active we will talk about birth control to prevent you from having babies at a young age. But when you do become sexual active just tell me I won't be mad."

"Okay. Can we go home now."

"Yeah baby. Just 1 more thing. I know your becoming a teen and teens don't really like talking to there parents about things but you can talk to me about anything."

"I know."

We head home and go inside and Callie takes a shower while I go and sit with Lena and her mom. 


	46. Chapter 46

Stef.

I am sitting in the Living room with with Lena and her mom.

"Where's Callie."

"Upstairs taking a shower."

"What took you so long to get back."

"I took them to get ice cream first then the talk with Peter's mom took longer then I thought and Me and Callie just walked on the beach for a little bit because we haven't done it awhile and you know how much she likes doing that."

"Yeah. Did you guys talk about anything because I know that is the place where you guys usually go when you talk to her about stuff."

"No not this time we just walked around. There was nothing to talk about this time."

"Okay."

"What are we doing tomorrow."

"I think were gonna go to the fair tomorrow on the boardwalk."

"Sounds like fun."

"And during the day were gonna go to a sympathy."

"I don't think Callie will enjoy that because she really not into music. She more into photography and watching hospital shows on Netflix and Riding horses."

"We can take her to the stables and go to the art gallery before we go to the fair."

"That sounds more like fun for Callie because I don't think she would sit through a music thing without getting board because she has no interest in music."

Callie comes downstairs and sits with us and we continue small talk catching up with Lena's mom before we go to bed. Then me and Lena talk for a bit before we go to sleep.

"Lena when I told you me and Callie didn't talk when we went to the beach because we didn't talk on the beach because what I wanted to talk to her about she didn't want to do it on the beach so we sat in the car and talked before we came home."

"What you talk about."

"I had The Talk with her and I explained the difference between having sex when your ready and rape when someone forces them when your not ready and I also told her since she's a teen now that she can still talk to me about anything because I know how teens really don't like talking to there parents about things because I never did even though I was really close to my mom when I was Callie's age the same way me and Callie are."

"How did that go."

"It went pretty well. She was understanding."

"That's good."

"I had a long talk with Peter's mom and she is okay with Peter staying with us when they get out of school until she gets off work."

"Callie must like that."

"There's something else."

"What is it."

"Well his mom goes on business trips on weekends sometimes so I told her he can stay with us while she does her business trips."

"That what I love about you how you look out for everybody including people that is not your family."

"I love you to. When that does happen there will be no closed doors so we can keep an eye on them."

"That's good."

After we talked we went to sleep. The next day we took Callie to the stables after breakfast then we went to the art galley for a few hours then we went out to lunch before we went to the fair. We had a good time. We did some of the rides and played a few games I had Won Callie a Giant Panda bear and got Lena a teddy bear. Then we got some Funnel cakes and cotton candy then we walked on the beach for a while before we went home. On Sunday we just relaxed watching movies most the day. That Monday I drove Callie to School while Lena took her mom to the airport.  



	47. Chapter 47

Callie

I've been seen Peter for a few months now he spent the entire weekend with us 4 times already and on the weekends his mom didn't work we hung out at his house. I met Peter at school and we talked on the beach before class. He looked angry.

"Peter what's wrong you look mad."

"My mom's date slept over last night. I hate him."

"I didn't know your mom was dating anyone."

"This guy has been over every night for the past week. He just moved into the house behind us and he uses any excuse in the world to come over. And now he's staying over but he's got an excuse for that too. They stayed up all night talking. I can't stand him."

"I'm sorry about that. But when my mom started dating my Mama she was over every night and my mama never wanted to go home."

"That's different. Your mama is nice."

"So your mom's date is not nice."

"He's nice to her. I try to avoid him much as I can. I just have a feeling that he's not good for my mom or our family."

"Do you think he will hurt you or something."

"I don't know."

"I can ask my mom to run a background check on him."

"Do you think she can do it."

"Yeah she would do it."

"Okay. I really don't feel like going to classes today what you say we go to the movies and just walk around on the boardwalk and go to the premanod to hang out."

"I really don't want to because I don't want to get into trouble for skipping school. You can go if you want."

"So I'll see you later this afternoon and we can talk more."

"Yeah. If you can give me the name of your mom's date that will be great so I can have my mom do that."

"Dick Armstrong."

"Okay."

Lena.

I'm doing paperwork and I get a call from Peter's mom.

"Hello."

"Hi Lena it's Paris. Peter's mom I got a call from the school saying that Peter didn't show up I came home and he wasn't here. Do you know if he's with Callie at your house."

"No she's here at school with me but I can have her come down to my office and see what she knows and call Stef to go look for him."

"I know this sounds awful but to tell you the truth I'd just feel better if I knew the two of them went missing together. I was kind of hoping Callie could talk to Peter. He left here really angry this morning."

"What made him angry."

"Well we have a new neighbor. A man. A very nice man. And I've kind of been seeing him or he's been seeing me. He comes over a lot and we stayed up talking last night and we fell asleep on the couch. Well he was here when Peter woke up this morning. I mean we really weren't doing anything but I'm sure it looked that way to Peter."

"Let me see what Callie knows and have Stef look for him and have Stef bring him back to our house when she finds him."

"Okay."

"I just think Peter senses that this guy is somebody I could get serious about and I don't know how we're gonna make that okay. He's a really nice guy and I'm attracted to him. He has a lot of money and he wants to take care of me and Peter. And frankly I could use some taking care of."

"Don't worry will find him."

I get off the phone with Peter's mom and have Callie come down to my office.

"Hey Callie thanks for coming down I want to ask you something."

"Okay."

"Peter's mom called and said she got a call that he never showed up for school and he was angry this morning do you know know anything."

"Yeah we talked he wanted me go with him but I told him I didn't want to get into trouble."

"Do you know where he is."

"He said he was gonna walk the boardwalk go to the movies and walk around the premanod."

"Okay let me call Mom and see if she can find him."

"Okay."

I call Stef.

"Hey love what's up."

"Peter's mom called and she's worried because he didn't show up to school today and I spoke to Callie and she said he's probably at the movies on the premanod or waling around or on the boardwalk."

"Okay. Will find him love."

"Thanks. You can bring him back to our house when you find him."

"Okay."

Stef.

Me and Mike go looking for Peter and we find him at the ticket booth.

"Police. Hands above your head. Step back and slowly turn away from the ticket booth. I didn't mean to scare you."

"I'm sorry about my partner."

"Whoa whoa. Stef's right. I'm sorry. Sorry. It's okay. Bad call. I didn't mean to scare you but you ditched school and your mom is worried about you."

"You don't know a thing about me or my mom?

"Hey. I may be your friend but show a little respect. He's still a police officer and you're still truant from class."

"Did Callie rat me out?"

"We're talking about you now not Callie."

"Do you wanna talk to us about why you didn't go to school today Peter?"

"Because I didn't. Just take me home."

"We're supposed to take you to my house. Your mom had to go to work."

"Whatever."

We head the station to drop mike off and I get the car and me and Peter head to the house and Callie and Lena are already home. Well they go watch TV me and Lena talk out back.

"Stef what's going on."

"Do you know anything why Peter ditched school today."

"Well his mom said that he was angry because they have a neighbor that his mom been seen and she thinks that Peter senses that it could get serious."

"I'm sure everything will be fine."

We eat dinner. Then we watch a movie.

"Mommy can I talk to for a minute about something alone."

"Okay. Will be right back."

We head outback and talk.

"What's going on love."

"Peter asked me to ask you if you can run a check on the guy that is dating Peter's mom."

"How come."

"He senses that he's not good for his mom or his family."

"I can call the station but I won't know anything for a couple of hours."

"Okay."

"Do you know his name."

"Dick Armstrong."

"Okay won't you go back inside."

I call the station and have them run the check on him. Then I go back inside and sit with the kids and Lena. Then I take Peter home.

Callie.

Peter calls me after he got home.

"So what happened."

"I'm grounded for two weeks."

"You're probably lucky it's only two weeks considering you ditched school."

"It was stupid. I don't even know why I cut school. I guess I was just angry."

"So are you feeling better now."

"I'm feeling better about my mom but I'm not feeling better about Dick."

"My mom called the station to run a check on him but she said she won't know anything for a couple of hours."

"My mom left to get dinner and left me alone with him. I don't trust him."

"Just be careful."

"Okay I gotta go. I see you in school tomorrow."

"Okay."

After I get off the phone and take a shower and go to bed. 


	48. Chapter 48

Stef

I change for bed and my phone dings alerting me I have a text message.

"That's interesting."

"What."

"I had tracked down Peter's mom date records and your not gonna believe this."

"What is it."

"He's on probation for violating a restraining order that his ex wife had filed. He has a felony charge for battery assault to a minor."

"We have to warn peter's mom then."

"Yeah I will talk to her tomorrow when I bring peter home after school."

"Okay."

"I'm gonna go downstairs and make sure the doors are locked."

"Okay."

I go downstairs and lock the back up first then I go into the living room and turn the lights out and I see Peter coming up the steps.

"Peter what you doing."

"Nothing."

"Come inside while I get my jacket and shoes and I'll take you back home."

He comes inside and I see bruises all over him that I didn't see on the porch.

"Who did this to you."

"My mom's date. He told me not to ruin anything between him and my mom and he said he will get me out of the house. I told him he can't make me leave if anyone leaves it will him and that when he started beating me then I packed my bookbag and came here."

"You came to the right place. Come sit down while i tell Lena what is going on and we can go get you checked out and make sure nothing is broken."

"I don't wanna go back home as long as he's there."

"Don't worry."

I go upstairs and I see Lena getting ready for bed.

"Took you long enough to lock up."

"Peter's here."

"What happen."

"His mom's boyfriend beat him up."

"Oh my god."

"So can you stay here with Callie while I take Peter to get checked out and file a report and call the station to tell them what is going on to get him arrested."

"Yeah no problem."

I go take Peter to the E.R. and called the station and told them what is going on. Peter's mom called and I told her what happen and what I found out about her date and she said peter can stay with us tonight. We were at the E.R. for 3 hours and I had filed a report and John the officer what was on duty had Locked up dick and took his house so he couldn't live in that house anymore and I brought Peter back to our house for the night. I went to work the next day after Lena took the kids to school. Peter's mom decided to take the day off so she picked Peter up from school around lunch time. I wanted to have a romantic evening with Lena so I called my dad to see if Callie can stay with him for the night.

"Hey dad."

"Hey Stephanie."

"Can Callie stay with you tonight because me and Lena have plans where Callie can't be at the house by herself."

"Yeah she can stay with me tonight but I am not watching Callie just so you and Lena can have sex I will only watch her if you guys are going out to dinner."

"We are going out to dinner. I will drop her off on our way to the restaurant."

"Okay."

I get off the Phone and I pick Callie up from school and talk to Lena while I wait for Callie to come to the office.

"Hey honey what you doing here."

"Picking Callie up since it's Friday. Take your time no need to rush just be home by 6:30 because I'm gonna take you to dinner tonight at 7."

"Okay."

"See you later."

Callie comes to the office and we drive down to the beach. 


	49. Chapter 49

Stef

Me and Callie walk along the beach for a few minutes in silence before we talk while I try to figure out how i'm gonna tell Callie what is gonna happen for tonight.

"So Callie you were really young when I was talking to you about how I was never married."

"Yeah."

"I wanna ask Mama to Marry me."

"She'll say yes. You guys been together for a long time and just love each other."

"I wanna take her to a nice dinner and go for a walk under the stars and give her a nice ring."

"That's cool. When are you doing this."

"I'm gonna do this tonight. I'm gonna get you some pizza. I was gonna take you to grampa's but he said he won't watch you just so me and Mama can have sex he will only watch you if me and Mama were going out to dinner."

"So where am I gonna go then."

"Well your 13 and I think your old enough to stay home for a couples of hours."

"Okay."

"Just make sure you don't open the door to anyone and no one comes over."

"Okay. You can trust me."

"Yes and your a big girl now and I do trust you I just never left you home alone before so I can't help that I worry about my baby girl."

"I'll be fine. Have a good time with Mama and enjoy yourself."

"Thanks love."

Me and Callie go and pick up Pizza for her then we get home and I jump in the shower and I put on black slacks and a dressy top and have my hair wavy and do my makeup and I put the ring in the pocket of my blazer. Then after Lena finishes getting ready we head to the restaurant and we are seated a few minutes later and we order food and just have small talk and enjoying just the 2 of us in a long time. An hour has passed and we drove down to the beach.

"Stef dinner was just amazing."

"I enjoyed it to."

"I'm having a really good time tonight."

"I'm glad."

"Is this the same beach you take Callie to when you guys have your private talks."

"Yes we have our private talks here but most of the time we just come here to just walk around under the stars and enjoy the sound of the waves coming up to the sand in the nightly breeze."

"It does sound nice."

"She loves it."

We lock our hands in hands as we continue to walk under the stars.

"I'm glad that you came into mine and Callie's lives. I don't know what I would have done if I didn't have you to help me through the tough times I had when I was dealing with PTSD that I was struggling with."

"I'm glad I was there to help you through everything and that I came in both of your lives."

I turn Lena to look at me.

"What I trying to say is that I love you with all my heart there never goes a day that I don't think about you. I want to you spend the rest of my life with you."

"I love you to and I feel the same way."

I pull a ring out of my pocket.

"Lena Elizabeth Adams. Will you do the honor and be my Wife by marrying me."

"Yes I'd love to be your wife."

We start kissing each other passionately. Then we head home and I lock the doors and we head to the bedroom and we stand in the middle of the room continue kissing each other and I suck on her neck. Then I lay Lena on her back and kiss her and start undressing her and she helps me undress and I lay on top of her and kiss every inch of her body and I continue to make love to Lena. Then we just cuddle up to each other while I wrap her naked body in me and we just drift off to sleep. The next day we get up and throw something on and we make some breakfast. And Callie comes downstairs.

"Morning love."

"Morning Mommy. Did you have a good time last night."

"Yes baby we had a great time."

"Did Mama say yes."

"Of course love."

"That's good."

"How about some pancakes."

"Okay."

After we have breakfast me and Lena sit down and pick a date to get Married.

"I was thinking we can get married in October the weather will be nice and cool and we can have it right in the back yard."

"Yeah and I can get my dad to marry us."

"That would be great."

"We can invite our friends and family."

"Yeah and Callie can even invite Peter if she wants."

"Yeah. Do you think Callie will wear a dress."

"I don't know. She kind of grew out of liking dresses and more like what i wear where she wears slacks and nice tops

when we have to dress up but I can ask her."

"What are you gonna wear."

"I'm not wearing a dress. I'm gonna wear white pants with nice white button up."

"Okay."

After talking about wedding plans we just watched some tv. 


	50. Chapter 50

Stef

It's been a few months since I proposed to Lena and Callie was graduating middle school soon so I'm sitting at the computer thinking when Callie comes in the nook.

"Mommy what you doing."

"Nothing love. Just thinking."

"About what."

"About the best way to go to grandma's again this year and do the amusements parks and do the activities we did a few years ago."

"We can take the plane."

"Yes we can. But i'm not sure if I can do a plane."

"You can sit with me since I keep you calm."

"Yeah I can do that."

"Do you think Peter can come also."

"I don't see why not as long as his mom is okay with it."

"Okay."

"There something I like to ask you."

"What is it."

"I know we still have months before mine and Mama's wedding but I'd like to know if you would wear a dress or do we have to get you something."

"I don't like dresses but I'll wear one on your special day."

"Okay baby. But you don't have to if you don't like them."

"I know."

"Won't you go wash up for dinner and I'll talk to Peter's mom when I bring him home Okay."

"Okay."

We have dinner then when I bring Peter home I talk to his mom.

"Hey Paris I'd like to ask you something."

"Okay."

"See me and My family is going to Orlando for a month a week after Callie's birthday in July and Callie wanted to know if Peter can come to."

"I know they would have fun."

"Yeah were gonna be staying at a club house on the beach that has 5 bedrooms my mom is gonna be with us also so there will be enough adults to watch both the kids."

"I don't mind. I can give you 400 for all his expenses."

"Okay."

"The only thing I ask is for Peter to call me at night to check in with me."

"Okay we can do that."

After I took Peter home I went online and purchased the plane tickets for the 4 of us and then I went to bed. A few weeks had went by and it was time for Callie's to Graduate middle school. Me and Lena had watched her. Then after graduation we drove down to the beach and walked around for a while just enjoying the breeze and listen to the waves come up to the sand. We decided to get ice cream after 2 hours. Then we went home watch a movie and just relaxed. A week after Callie's 14th birthday Me Lena Callie and Peter where getting ready to head to the air port.

"Stef I know you said Callie is gonna sit with you on the plane but I think you should still take the medicine to keep you a little bit more calm."

"I'm gonna take it."

"Okay."

"And you can sit with Peter."

"Okay."

We enter the Airport and Callie can sense my nervousness so she squeezes my hand to let me know that she got me and won't leave my side. Wants we get to the gate to wait to board I sit between Callie and Lena and Peter sits next to Callie. They talk while we wait.

"Honey are they gonna have free breakfast at the hotel."

"Where not staying at a Hotel where staying at this Cabin on the beach that my grandma's friend said we can use while were there and it's right on the beach."

"That's cool."

"You'll like my grandma she is a lot of fun."

"Who's mom is she."

"That will be my mom peter you'll see Lena's parents in October."

"Okay."

After a half hour of waiting we finally start boarding the plane. where Callie sat in the Middle and I sat next to her and on the other side Lena took the middle and Peter to the outside. After we buckled up and I wrapped my arms around her and she rested her head on my shoulder to keep me calm. After a 4 hour flight we got a rental car and drove to the cabin and greeted my mom.

"Hi Stephanie."

"Hi Mom."

"How was the flight."

"It was okay."

"Did you guys adopt a kid."

"No mom. This is Peter Callie's Boyfriend. His mom said he can come here with us."

"How long have they been dating."

"For a while now. They go to school together."

"Oh that good."

"Yeah his mom even gave us money for his expenses."

"That's good."

We get settled in. My mom takes us out to eat. When we went to bed Callie had the bedroom next to Mine and Lena's and Peter had the bedroom next to my mom's room. The next day we go to the Vendor and get the Month unlimited fun pass and get some extra tickets for extra activities that is not included in the package deal. Then when we get back to the cabin we just relax while Callie and Peter hung out by the beach. 


	51. Chapter 51

Callie

Me and Peter are walking along the beach and talking.

"Callie you never mentioned anything about your dad."

"There nothing to say."

"Do you know anything about him."

"I never met him my mom told me that his name is Ben he was fire fighter."

"How come you never met him."

"He died when I was just a baby."

"Oh."

"It's always been just me and my mom until I was 5 then my Mama came into our lives."

"Oh. Was it hard for you that you had to share your mom."

"At first it was but I realized that my mom loved me now matter who came into her life she would always be there for me."

"I think it's cool to have two moms."

"Yeah it is."

"What are your plans after high school."

"I'm gonna go college to become a doctor."

"That's good. I thought you were gonna follow your moms foot steps."

"I thought about it but I'm really good in science and love watching hospital shows."

"I don't know what I wanna do yet."

"I thought my mom was gonna be real tough mom because of her being a cop in all but it turned out she is very loving and soft but she is protective of me."

"Of course she's protective of you because your her only daughter and she loves you very much."

"Yes I know and I love her very much."

"I think dinner is about ready we should start heading back to the cabin."

"Yeah."

We head to the cabin and dinner was just about ready so we washed up for dinner.

"Where were the 2 of you been."

"We were just walking along the beach."

"Okay. After dinner were gonna play a game then go to bed because were gonna start the fun adventure tomorrow."

"Okay."

The next day we went to Sea World saw shows and had fun and me Peter and my mom went on the Roller Coaster while Mama stayed with grandma and watched us. We really enjoyed ourselfs. After Sea World we went back to the cabin and just relaxed. We went to the parks mostly just a few days we hung out at the cabin. We went to lego land a few times at downtown Disney. We sat on the deck playing cards and was talking on the last day of our vacation.

"Sorry this is the last day of vacation. It's been really fun."

"This is the best vacation I've ever had. I'm really glad you came."

"I'm really glad you invited me."

"Yeah I'm glad also."

After dinner we just watched a movie then we went to bed. The next day we went to the airport got our bags checked and waited at the gate to board the plane I held my mom's hand and sat with her because I knew how nervous she was being in the airport and getting on the plane. When we boarded I continued to sit with her and she wrapped her arm around me and I rested my head on her shoulder to help my mom stay calm. After we got home from a 4 hour flight we just relaxed and ordered pizza. Then after mom drove Peter home we got home and we just went to bed.

Me and Peter just hung out most the day during the summer and I went with my mom to work with her when she had the bring your kid to work day. Then when she got off work we just just to the beach to walk around.

"Callie we didn't get to do this much during the vacation when we were right on the beach."

"I know I was with Peter mostly. I'm sorry about that if you wanted to take walks with me you could of told me and we could went on our walks."

"It's fine. I know you wanna spend time with Peter."

"I do but I like spending time with you more."

"That's good."

"I decided what I wanna do after high school."

"What's that love."

"I wanna be a Doctor."

"That is great love."

"Do you think Mama would know what kind of classes I need to take to get started to on."

"We can talk to her when we get home."

"Okay."

We get home have dinner then we sit in the living room and talk.

"Mama I talked to mommy already about what I wanna do after high school."

"What's that."

"I wanna be a doctor. So I was wondering if there is any special classes I need to take to get me started with."

"There is a lot of science and math you have to do but we can get you started this year and get you signed up."

"Okay."

After we talked we went to bed. 


	52. Chapter 52

Callie

It's been 3 weeks since we been back in school. I was in 9th grade taking AP classes to get me started on classes I needed to take to become a doctor. I was headed to my 4th period when me and peter were talking and we saw a commotion happening.

"Callie that girl looks like you."

"I know. That's why my mom got me this tattoo because that girl is nothing but a trouble maker. So they can tell the differences between us."

"Oh. What class do you have next."

"I have AP Chemistry."

"Oh That's good."

We continue walking and the commotion had gotten worse. Me and Peter see Sophia push the teacher down and there was a bunch of students in a big circle preventing me to get to class. Another teacher came and dragged Sophia to the office and I went to class.

Lena.

I was doing paper work when a teacher comes into my office.

"What's up."

"You need to control your kid she is being disrespectful and she pushed John Cross down because she was refusing to go to class."

"Thanks for letting me know. Close the door behind you."

I walk to the teen to see if it was Callie or that troubled Sophia girl again by having her roll up her sleeves. I saw there was no tattoo. Sit right there while I call your parents. I go and sit at the desk and my phone goes off.

"Hey honey can I call you back."

"What is going on love."

"Oh nothing just gotta deal with something right now."

"Callie text me saying that girl is causing trouble again and a teacher tried to blame her for it."

"Yeah I'm dealing with it right now."

"Do you have the right girl in your office this time."

"Yes I checked her arm and no tattoo."

"See love the tattoo came in handy."

"Yes I know. I gotta go though I'll talk to you later."

"Love you."

"I love you to."

I call Sophia's parents.

"Hi Robert I need you to come pick your daughter up."

"What she do."

"She pushed a teacher down because she was refusing to go to class."

"I will talk to her."

"She is suspended for 3 days. We do not tolerate violence on school property."

"I'll be there soon."

"Okay Thanks."

I get off the phone and continue my paperwork while I wait for Sophia's dad to come to the school to pick her up. Robert shows up half hour later.

"Listen I do not wanna end up with another school year like we had last year with your daughter. You better control her."

"Don't worry we will talk to her."

"Okay. Because it's the beginning of the year I am giving her a 3 day suspension other wise she would have a 2 week suspension or worse for pushing another staff member."

Robert leaves my Office and 5 minutes later Callie comes in.

"Hey Mama."

"Hey Callie."

"Is it okay if I have lunch with you."

"Yeah come on in."

"I text Mommy earlier to let her know that a teacher tried to blame me for pushing that teacher."

"I know mom called me when I was dealing with Sophia."

"What are we gonna do if she keeps causing trouble."

"I don't know sweets. I'll talk to mom to see what she wants to do."

"Okay."

"Why aren't you having lunch with Peter."

"Where on separate lunches."

"You are more then welcome to have lunch with me anytime."

"Okay."

After we had lunch I had called stef.

"Hey love what's up."

"I'm just calling you back I'm sorry about earlier."

"It's okay love."

"I was gonna call you sooner but I had to deal with that girl and Callie just left my office."

"What was Callie doing in your office."

"She wanted to have lunch with me."

"That's good."

"Callie is worried."

"About what."

"With that girl causing trouble. She thinks that girl is gonna cause her to get in trouble someday."

"I'll talk with her tonight when I get home. And we will figure something out."

"Okay."

"I wanna talk to you about what we can do for our honeymoon."

"We can talk about it tonight."

"Okay."

"Talk to you later."

I get off the phone and finish up my paper work. Then me and Callie head home. 


	53. Chapter 53

Stef

I get home and I see Callie and Peter sitting in the living room watching TV.

"Hey guys."

"Hey."

"How was school."

"It was good."

"Okay."

"I'm gonna change and help Mama with dinner."

"Okay."

I Change out of my work clothes and put something comfortable on then I go into the Kitchen to help Lena.

"Hey Love."

"Hey. Did you talk with Callie yet."

"Not yet. I'm gonna talk to her after I take Peter home."

"Did you forget."

"Forget what."

"That Peter is staying with us tonight because his mom is out of town."

"Oh Yeah I guess I did forget."

"It's okay."

"I know our wedding is a month away I wanna talk to you about what we can do for our Honeymoon."

"What you have in mind."

"Well my mom said she can stay here with Callie while we go on our Honeymoon."

"Okay."

"So I was thinking maybe we can do a 7 day cruise to the Bahama's."

"That sounds like a lot of fun."

"We would dock in Los Angeles."

"I'd like that. Is it gonna be hard for you to be away from Callie for a week."

"Yeah It will be but I will be with you."

"If you need to you can call her at night for a few minutes."

"I know."

After I helped Lena with Dinner we ate. Then we played a board game. After Peter went to bed I went into Callie's room to talk to her.

"Hey baby can we talk for a minute."

"Yeah what's up."

"I was gonna talk to you earlier but I didn't want to talk to you in front of Peter and take you away from him."

"Okay."

"Mama said you were worried because of Sophia acting up."

"Yeah it just makes me worried that I will end up getting in trouble because of what she did because I look like her."

"I know love everything will be fine. I don't want you to worry."

"What's gonna happen if she does something while you and Mama are away and it does get me in trouble. I know you and mama are going away for a week after your wedding because I heard you talking to Mama about it."

"Then you call me and Mama and let us handle it when we get back."

"Okay."

"Time for bed okay."

"Okay. I love you."

"Love you to."

I head back to my room and get ready for bed.

"I spoke to Callie just know."

"How did that go."

"Well I told her she has nothing to worry about. And she heard us when we were talking about what we were gonna do for our Honeymoon."

"What she say."

"That she knows that were gonna be gone for a week and that she is worried that Sophia is gonna do something that will get her in trouble while were gone."

"What you tell her."

"If that happens for her to call one of us and to let us handle it when we get back."

"Okay. I really hope I don't end up with another school year where Sophia is in my office a lot."

"I hope not either love."

"Yeah."

"We should get some sleep."

"That would be great."

Me and Lena get under the covers and I wrap my arm around her and cuddle. I plant soft kisses on the back of her neck and rub circles on her hand.

"I love you."

"I love you to."

We fall asleep cuddled up to each other. 


	54. Chapter 54

Stef

It is two weeks before my wedding and I was on computer buying the tickets for the cruise for me and Lena. Then Lena comes home with Callie and Peter.

"Hey guys."

"Hey mommy."

"How was school."

"It was good. Where gonna go start on our homework."

"Actually I was hoping to talk to yor mom about something first."

"Okay."

"I'll be in there afterwards."

"Okay."

Callie goes into the Dinning Room.

"What you want to talk to me about."

"About that business trip my mom went on."

"Okay."

"She talked to my dad. When she was on her business trip they met and had coffee and talked about me. I don't want to see my dad. I don't want to talk to him. My father was a drunk a mean drunk and he left us and my mom's worked really hard to get us what we have now. And we're happy but once again my dad's shown up and ruined everything."

"What is your mom asking you to do. Just see your dad. Just talk to him. One or the other. It sounds like you're really angry with him. Maybe this is an opportunity to tell him how angry you are."

"I'm not going to forgive him and I'm not going to forget what he did."

"It's going to be okay Peter. Everything is going to be okay. You can do this. And if you can't do it alone your mom will go with you."

"Would you."

"Sure. But why me."

"Because if my mom go with me I'll have to be a good little boy but if you go with me I can say what I really want to say. You're a cop you know the dark side of life."

"Okay when does she want you to do this."

"Tomorrow night."

"Okay if it's alright with you can Callie come with us while you have pizza with your dad me and Callie can sit at different table then after we get pizza we can walk around plus I have to go to the Jewelry store at the premanod anyways."

"I don't mind."

Peter goes and does his homework with Callie while I help Lena get dinner ready.

"What was peter talking to you about."

"He wanted to know if I would go with him when he goes and sees his dad at the premanod tomorrow night."

"How come you."

"Because I'm a cop. But i'm just gonna go to keep an eye out me and Callie will sit a table near by eating pizza and afterwards where gonna pick up the rings that we ordered last month."

"Okay. I can work on my stuff I need for the wedding."

"I already book the tickets for the cruise for us."

"This is gonna be my first time on a cruise."

"Me to. And we will have tons of fun."

"I know."

We eat dinner then after we eat I bring Peter home. The next day I take peter and Callie to the premanod so he can meet with his dad. As soon as Peter saw him he ran into his arms. Then me and Callie had ordered pizza and ate while I watched Peter. After there meeting Me and the kids went to the Jewelry store so I can pick up the rings. Then I took Peter home. After me and Callie got home I put the rings in my safe then I go and take a shower then I get ready for bed. At like 2 in the morning Callie comes into my room and and gets under the covers and curls up to me so I put my arm around her.

"What's wrong baby."

"I can't sleep."

"How come love."

"I don't know. I just wanna stay with you."

"Okay love just lay here with me then."

"I love you."

"I love you to."

I kiss her temple and we end up falling asleep." 


	55. Chapter 55

Stef

It's a few days before the wedding. It been going crazy the past few days. I sat down with Callie to talk to her about what she will wear for the wedding.

"Baby I know you said your gonna wear a dress but are you sure that's what you wanna do cus I don't want you to wear something that you don't like."

"I'm sure."

"Okay."

We head to a dress shop so she can pick her dress out and I get the dress that she wanted. Then we head home and me and Lena talk for a little bit.

"Stef I have to work late tomorrow so do you think you can pick my parents up from the airport."

"Yeah I can do it. I'll just take the kids with me and after we pick your parents up I will drop Peter home before we come home."

"Sounds good to me. Did you get an outfit for Callie."

"Yeah I was able to get her something she wanted."

"That's good."

The next morning while we wait for Callie to come downstairs me and Lena talk with my mom.

"Your dads aren't giving you away"

"No no. Lena's dad got ordained on the Internet so he's going to perform the ceremony so he's out and dad hasn't responded to the invitation."

"I will have a word with him then."

"You don't need to."

Later that afternoon after I get home with the kids I talk with my mom for a bit.

"I have to pick Lena's parents up from the airport and taking Callie and Peter with me."

"Okay. I'm gonna pick a few things up from the store. I should be back before you get home."

"Okay."

After a few hours I take Callie and Peter with me to the airport to pick up Lena's parents. Then we drop Peter at home. Then we get home.

"Look who I found! Reverend and Mrs. Adams."

"Mom! Daddy! Oh the ministry looks good on you."

"Thanks. Cost me 29.99."

"Oh yes. Hello beautiful."

"Hey mommy."

"Oh you look tired."

"It's good to see you too mom"

"Who needs a glass of wine."

"Me please."

"Me too. Your mother was unsurprisingly doing a little backseat driving on the way from the airport."

"I was not. I was doing passenger seat driving."

My mom walks in.

"I'm back!

"Hey mom look who's here!"

"Hello!"

"Good to see you. Hello Diana"

"What took you so long? I thought you were just picking up a few things at the grocery store?"

"Well I decided I'd stop by the mall to see if I could find myself something a little special for the wedding on Saturday and I think I may have found something for you too."

"For what?"

"The ceremony."

"I already know what I'm wearing for the ceremony mom."

"Don't just dismiss it before you've even seen it Stefanie. I also stopped by your father's. That got sorted out. He will be at the wedding."

"That's great. Thanks mom."

"Oh boy. Wine yum."

"Oh speaking of the wedding I'm running this show right? And I assume we're not doing the traditional in sickness and in health mumbo jumbo."

"No."

"So Have you ladies written your vows?"

"Yes."

"Well I think you two have too much on your plates and you simply must let Sharon and me pitch in."

"Yes that would give us something to do. And you guys could just sit back and relax."

"Yeah that's unlikely to happen. But if you and Sharon would like to take care of the flowers and the decorations that would be great."

"Great."

"Great."

We end up going to bed. The next day everyone was driving me crazy so I go and lay down and my mom comes into my room.

"Calla lilies. Calla lilies. What does she think we're having a funeral. They're sophisticated she said."

"I don't know what to tell you mom."

"Tell me you'll wear this dress."

"Oh we have been through this mom."

"You're wearing pants."

"Yes."

"Really Stephanie pants."

"Yes."

"At your wedding. Really."

"Mom it has been decided. Let it go."

"Fine."

"Thank you."

"You're so stubborn. You are just like your father."

"Okay why am I stubborn because I want to wear what I want to wear on my wedding day. And you wanted to take care of the flowers so take care of them. I don't care if we have white calla lilies or day-glo gerber daisies."

My mom starts to walk off

"Mom mother. Oh the hand. I got the hand. Okay."

As my mom leaves Lena walks in.

"It's not just me right. They're crazy. They're crazy-making."

"No it's not just you."

"Thank you."

"No thank you for not being crazy. All of this fuss over a wedding."

"What is going on are you alright."

"Yeah I'm fine I just need some time to myself."

"Won't you take the rest of the day to yourself and you can take Callie with you if you want so you can spend time with her because once were on our honeymoon you will have to wait a week til she can be in your arms again. But she can stay here with us if you really need to be alone."

"Okay."

I go into Callie's room.

"Hey baby what you doing."

"Nothing."

"Wanna keep me company and go for a walk around the premanod or even the beach."

"Yeah I'd like that."

Me and Callie just go and walk around the premanod for a while then we get some pizza then we get some ice cream and walk on the beach til about 8 then we went home.

"We missed you guys at dinner."

"Callie won't you head upstairs and go spend time with mama while I talk to grandma for a bit."

"Okay."

"Yeah I had some stuff I needed to take care of for the wedding. I'm sorry I snapped at you mom. And I know I didn't turn out to be the daughter you dreamed of but I can't wear a dress just because you want me to."

"I can't believe you'd even say that. I got caught up in the hullabaloo. I don't care if you wear a bikini or overalls or a flak jacket really. But you're right about one thing you're not the daughter I dreamed of. You're better."

That night Callie slept with me and Lena. The next day was our wedding. 


	56. Chapter 56

Stef

It was the day of our wedding and Diana decided it was best that me and Lena couldn't see each other at all until we are standing next to each other in the backyard. So I had to stay in Callie's room while Lena stayed in our room. Callie stayed with me to make sure I didn't sneak in our room to see Lena.

"Mommy are you happy that your gonna be marrying Mama."

"Yeah baby I'm happy."

"Peter said he will be here later this afternoon"

"Okay baby. Won't we take a nap until Peter gets here."

"Okay."

We take a nap. Then after we nap I take a shower and Callie stood guard by mine and Lena's bedroom to make sure I don't sneak in there. Then me and Callie both got dressed in the room and we head to the back yard. Callie walks me til I am standing next to Lena. And We start the Ceremony.

"Welcome friends. Now that the Supreme Court has finally seen fit It has finally seen fit to recognize that all people are entitled to equal protection under the law and have the right to the same challenges and triumphs benefits and burdens as everybody else. I'm very proud to welcome you here to the marriage of my daughter Lena Elizabeth Adams to Stephanie Marie Foster. And we're honored that you are here to witness this magical event. The moment when two souls declare that they have become one."

"Let us not to the marriage of true minds admit impediments. Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds or bends"

"As a very wise woman by the name of Erma Bombeck once said Marriage has no guarantees. If that's what you're looking for go live with a car battery."

Stephanie Marie Foster. You are a piece of work. But you're my piece of work. I accept you. Every single thing that makes you who you are from now until the end of time I love you."

"You're the person I've been waiting for my whole life And I am so proud to be standing up here in front of our friends and family to make sure they know just how lucky I feel to have found you and just how much I love you."

After we exchanged our vows we put the rings on our hands and we kiss for a little bit then everyone dances around. Eats the food that we had for the wedding.

"Excuse me everybody. I want to dedicate this song to my moms. I hope you know how much I love you."

After Callie had dedicated a song to us we danced as a family. Then we had cake. Then Me and Lena had our special dance before we did a mother daughter dance with our mothers. Then we had father daughter dance and since my dad didn't show up I danced with Callie while Lena danced with her dad. Then after the wedding me and Lena headed upstairs to our room and shut the door and we were standing in the middle of the room kissing each other. Then I helped her get out of her dress and I started removing my pants and top where we were standing there kissing more in our underwear and bra. Then Lena laid on the bed and I got on top of her passionately kissing her and started making love to her. Then we just lay in the bed cuddled up to each other completely naked. The next morning as I am waking up I see Lena staring at me.

"Good morning Mrs. Adams Foster."

"Good morning Mrs. Adams Foster. No hyphen right We agreed yes."

"No hyphen. But how much do I love that we all have the same last names now."

"I love it I love it I love it. Is that bacon."

"Your mom must be making breakfast."

"Oh I love her in this moment right now I love her very much."

"Does that mean we have to join them."

"No. It's our honeymoon it's our honeymoon. Do we have to. Please say no."

"The only thing you have to do."

"Yeah."

"Is kiss me."

"Morning breath that's not going to happen."

"I don't care. Come here woman."

"I love it when you call me woman."

We had morning sex before we got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Wow Ma. Did you even sleep."

"Sleep is so over-rated. I wanted to make sure we got everything done before we take you to your cruise this afternoon."

"Thank you."

"That is so sweet Sharon thank you."

"I'm loading up the glasses and the dishes now."

"Thanks Ma we appreciate it."

That afternoon my mom took me and Lena to our cruise. We get settled in then we just explored around for a few hours before we went back to hour room to get some sleep. 


	57. Chapter 57

Callie

It's been 2 days since my moms left for there honeymoon and my grandma been staying with me. I was talking to Timothy my English teacher about this paper we had to do and we heard the fire alarm go off so we went outside and waited for the clear to go back inside. I was on my way to class and I was sent to the office witch I don't know why.

"Please come in and have a seat."

"Okay."

"Do you have anything to say young lady about that stunt you pulled."

"What are you talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me you are in major trouble as it is."

"I didn't do anything."

"I already called your grandma since your mom is away for a week. You are suspended for a week since this is the first time you done something. If it wasn't I would have expelled you for pulling the fire alarm."

"It wasn't me. This girl named Sophia looks like me she always been causing trouble."

"Don't play that card with me."

My grandma comes and picks me up and I get home put my stuff in my room then I go into the kitchen to get a sandwich.

"Callie can we talk about what happen at school."

"The principal wouldn't believe me I didn't do anything it wasn't me that pulled the fire alarm that she is accusing me of. It was probably Sophia that girl that looks just like me she been causing a lot of trouble and i kept getting blamed for her actions this time mom ain't here to save me from it."

"She said that a teacher saw you."

"I was with my English teacher talking about this paper we have to do when the alarm went off."

"Okay but I still want to talk to your mother until then you are not aloud to have any fun."

"She told me before there wedding that if something like this happens for me to call her immediately."

"Alright you can call her but I still want to talk to her."

I go upstairs and call my mom.

"Hey baby do you miss me already."

"Yeah I miss you Mommy but that's not why I was calling you."

"What going on love."

"I got blamed for something that I didn't do and got suspended when I didn't do anything and I can't go back to school until Monday."

"What happen."

"I was with Timothy my English teacher talking about this paper he wants us to do and the fire alarm went off and when we got the clear to go back inside I was sent to the office because a teacher told the principal they saw me do it and she wouldn't believe me when I told her that Sophia been causing trouble and that she looks just like me."

"Baby I know you didn't do it I'll let Mama know what happen in the mean time you can have fun with Grandma while your home from school."

"Grandma won't let me have fun until she talks to you."

"I'll talk to her baby don't you worry."

"Okay Mommy I love you."

"I love you to baby."

After I get off the phone with my mom I just work on my homework and I text Peter and tell him what happen and he comes over after school and gives me my homework. Later that night I end up going to sleep. After my mom spoke to grandma we had a real good time. That saturday evening my moms finally get home and I just cuddle up to my mom on the couch while we watch a movie. Then I go to bed. On Sunday we just relaxed around the house then me and my Mom went to the beach to walk around at night then when we got home we had dinner then just relaxed and went to sleep.  



	58. Chapter 58

Lena

I get to school Monday and I go and talk to Timothy.

"The day of the Fire alarm went off last week was Callie talking with you."

"Yeah she talking with me about this assignment that I gave out. Why what's up."

"Callie called Stef up crying because Karina suspended her for pulling the fire alarm."

"That is just wrong when Callie was with me."

"Do you think you can talk to Karina and I'll have Sophia come to my office and show Karina that Callie and Sophia look just alike."

"Yeah I can talk to her."

"Thanks."

I head to my office while Timothy talks to Karina and I have Sophia sent to my office.

"Mama what is going on."

"I'm showing the Principal that Sophia looks just like you and Timothy is talking to her right now."

"What's that gonna do."

"I'm gonna have her remove your suspension from your school records and show her how Sophia bad behavior has gotten worse compared to last year."

"Okay."

Timothy been talking with Karina and Sophia comes to my office and I have Callie sit at my desk while I bring Sophia to Karina's office then I go and get Callie.

"Is this a joke."

"No it's not a joke. Callie said she told you that Sophia looks just like her but you didn't want to believe it."

"How do you tell them apart."

"Well Callie has this tattoo and Sophia doesn't plus there not related so the only time there around each other is here on school grounds."

"Okay."

"Callie can you wait in my office please."

"Sophia please wait outside."

"What are we gonna about this."

"Well Timothy said Callie was with him when the alarm went off. So i'd like Callie's suspension removed from her records and something needs to happen with Sophia."

"I'll take care of it."

"Can you take care of Callie's record while I am in here."

"I'll get right on it."

After she takes care of Callie's file I head back to my office while we wait for Sophia's parents after they came I head back to Karina's office they don't do anything to Sophia because her parents basically signs Karina's checks. Later that afternoon me Callie and Peter head home and wait for Stef to get home.

"Hey Love. How was your day."

"Not great."

"What happen."

"I got Karina to erase Callie suspensions from her school records but the Quinns pay Karina's Checks so she not expelling Sophia."

"So what's gonna happen."

"We have to go in front of the board tomorrow to see if Karina will still have a job or not. I really thought we were done with the problems that Sophia keeps causing for Callie."

"I know love."

"It just not fair to her."

"Where doing everything we can do for her love."

"I just wish we can do more."

"You can't blame us honey. There is nothing we can do but protect her the only way we know how."

"Okay."

After me and Stef talked I got dinner ready while she went and talked with Callie then we had dinner and played a board game then when she left to bring Peter home I just got ready for bed because I had a bad day and just waited for Stef to come to bed with me. Then we went to sleep. 


	59. Chapter 59

Stef

It was close to Christmas time and Lena been working more hours now since she been doing the acting principal since Karina got fired. And her parents and my Mom was coming into town to spend time with Callie over the Holiday break during the day while I worked the 3 days. So me and Lena decided to go out and get the stuff Callie and since she's in High school now I got her a laptop of her own so she would't have to use mine anymore. I got her a few other things I got her a PS3 and games with 3 extra controllers. I had put them in the garage since she never goes in there. Lena's parents had arrived and we had dinner and watched a movie and got caught up since the wedding.

"How was the honeymoon."

"It was really fun. I'm thinking that when Callie graduates High school we might take her on a cruise this time because I think she would really enjoy it."

"I'm sure she would. So Lena how come you working more hours now."

"Because I'm doing my work plus the principal's work until they can find a new principal."

"What happen to the principal."

"She got fired and I don't want to talk about why she was fired."

"Okay. How is our sweet Callie doing."

"She's doing good she been real busy with school because she taking AP classes."

"Wow isn't that like advanced classes."

"Yeah they are she wants to be a doctor when she gets out of High school."

"That is nice I thought maybe she would wanna follow the same foot steps and be a police officer like you stef."

"I thought so to but I'm happy she is choosing to do a good paying job."

"That's good."

After catching up we all went to bed. We just hung around the house and Callie spent time with her grandparents for a few days I had wrapped the presents in the garage. After all the presents were wrapped Me and Lena just hung with rest of the family and spent time having a good time. The next day me and Lena had put the presents under the tree at like 3 in morning while Callie was sleeping. We filled the Living room up with presents then we went back to sleep for a few hours. Around 10 everyone was getting up so we had breakfast then we opened presents and Callie was happy with all the gifts she got. Then later that afternoon we sat around and watched the Christmas movie classics. Then we had a Christmas dinner. Then we just played some games before we went to bed. 2 days after Christmas Lena's parents had went home and my mom Left after New Year's.

Callie

I've been back to school now for a few weeks. And there this big party happening for the High school students that I have to talk to my mom about still. After me and my mom drop Peter off we went to the beach just to walk around but I decided to talk to her about the party.

"Mommy there this party for all the High school students Friday night and I would like to go with Peter can I go to it."

"Yeah you can go just be safe okay love."

"Okay I will."

"You call me if you need a ride or anything okay."

"Okay."

We continued to walk around a little bit then we went home and I went to bed. 


	60. Chapter 60

Callie

Me and Peter were just doing our homework then we decided to hang out in the back yard.

"Callie were invited."

"Too."

"Susan Rogers party tomorrow night."

"So."

"It's a couples party. It's a big deal. Everyone in school is talking about it. Don't you want to go."

"I was just fooling around of course I wanna go that why I already told my mom about it and she said I can go."

"I knew she would let you go. Your mom let's you do pretty much anything."

"I know."

"I wish my mom spoiled me the way your mom spoils you."

Later on we had dinner then me and my mom brought Peter home after we watched a movie. The next day after school me and Peter just hung around the house until it was time to go to the party. When we got to the party me and Peter were dancing for a little bit then he went to the back yard to get us some drinks. We were having a real good time. Peter had went to the bathroom while I was talking with a few friends of ours then this guy starts talking to me.

"Hi I'm Liam what is your name."

"I'm Callie."

"What grade are you in."

"I'm a Freshman."

"I like your tattoo."

"Thanks."

"You wanna play some ping pong."

"Okay."

Me and Liam go and play some ping pong.

"I'd like to show you something.

"What is it."

"It's upstairs."

"I don't think it's a good idea."

"How come."

"It just isn't okay."

"It's something really cool. I'd think you would really like it."

Liam drags me upstairs into a bedroom and locks the door.

"What are you doing."

"Well I've been watching you all night and I can show you how to have a better time then your little boyfriend of yours."

"Get away from me."

"You will be happy with me that you'll want to leave your boyfriend."

"Get the hell away from me."

"We can do it the hard way where you fight back or we can do it the easy way where you just lay there and let me do what where gonna do."

"Whatever."

He laid me on the bed and I was fighting him but he had ripped my clothes off and he took his clothes off and he forced himself on me. Where he was being all rough with me. Then after that he put his clothes back on and I put my clothes on and went and found Peter.

"Hey honey where you been."

"Playing some ping pong and just talking with a few friends. Are you about ready to go soon."

"What's wrong."

"NOTHING."

"Okay calm down let's walk you home."

"Okay but I'm gonna go to the bathroom first before we walk okay."

I come out of the bathroom and me and Peter start walking home.

"Callie while you were in the bathroom I overhead Liam talking to his buddies and he said he had sex with you."

"I didn't have sex with him."

"Then what happen."

"We were playing ping pong and then he started saying how he wanted to show me something upstairs but I didn't want to go."

"Did he hurt you."

"Not physically."

"What did he do."

"Nothing."

"Callie please tell me. I know something happen because you were upset."

"How would you even know."

"I don't but I sense something."

"Whatever."

"Did he rape you."

I don't say anything. I just look down

"If he raped you I think you should tell your mother since she a cop and all."

"I think you need mind your own damn business."

"I think I'm gonna go home and let you cool down but you need to tell your mother."

"Just go home."

Peter leaves and I go in the house and get my pajama's and take a shower then I go into my room and shut the door and just lay in my bed and cry. The next day I have breakfast but I don't look at anyone.

"Baby are you alright."

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure love."

"Yeah."

"Because when you came home last night you didn't say anything and now you barely looking at us."

"I'm sure. I'll be upstairs."

"Okay love."

I head upstairs and just lay down and continue to cry and just stay in my room all day because I don't wanna deal with anybody. My mom been at work all afternoon and my mama tried to talk to me but I wouldn't talk to her and Peter came by and we got into a fight about me not telling my mom what happen at the party so he left before my mom got home from work. We had dinner then I just went back up to my room still not talking to anyone and barely looking at my moms. I been like that for a week and I was fighting with Peter still about that night and my stomach was hurting really bad so I went down to the premanod and went to the pharmacy and got me a pregnancy test then I went home and while both my moms had to work Saturday I took the test. It turned out I wasn't so I threw it in the garbage before my mom found out about it. Then I just laid down until dinner ate my dinner then I went back to my room and went to sleep.  



	61. Chapter 61

Stef

I come downstairs to the smell of coffee brewing and I see Lena in the Kitchen.

"Morning love."

"Morning babe."

"What kind of breakfast are we having pancakes or eggs."

"We can have pancakes."

"Okay I'll start making them."

"Okay and after breakfast before you get to busy I thought you should know the raccoons got into the garbage again."

"I'll take care of it after we eat."

Callie comes downstairs.

"Morning love how about some pancakes."

"Sure."

"Got any plans for today."

"No."

"Me neither how about we do something later this afternoon."

"I don't know. Maybe."

We eat our breakfast and Callie goes back upstairs and Peter comes over.

"Hey Peter what you doing here you never come here on a Sunday."

"My mom's out avoiding my dad all day."

"Well come on in. Your more then welcome to hang with us even if Callie is barely speaking to you."

"Thanks."

I go to the backyard and pick up the trash the raccoons got into and I see a pregnancy test so I go and speak to Lena about it. I see her sitting in the dinning room and Peter is in the Living room.

"Love can we talk."

"What's going on."

"I found a pregnancy test in the garbage when I was picking up after the raccoons and I have a strong feeling it belongs to Callie."

"You need to talk to her."

"How am I supposed to talk to her about this. She barely say 2 sentences to us in a full conversation since she came home from that party that night. I really wonder if something happen to her at the party."

"Well maybe I can go spend the day with Jenna so I can leave the 2 of you alone to talk because I know this is something you guys need to talk alone about and it's not something to talk about on the beach where you guys have your deep talks."

"I just wish I knew what is going on with her."

"I know you do."

"How can I protect her if she's not telling me what is going on."

"I don't know. But I'm gonna go get ready so you 2 can talk."

"Okay love."

Lena goes upstairs and Peter comes in the dinning room where I am.

"Can I talk to you for a minute."

"What's up."

"I think I know what's going on with Callie but she might get mad at me for telling you but I think you need to know."

"What could it be."

"That night of the party we were having a real good time and I went to the bathroom when I came back she was gone. It took me an hour to find her and she was upset. While she was in the bathroom before we walked home I heard Liam bragging to his buddies about how he had sex with Callie but I think he might of raped her."

"Thanks for telling me. I know I said you can stay here but I think it's best that maybe you hang out with different friends today since I need to have a talk with my daughter alone about this."

"Okay."

Peter leaves and I head upstairs and Lena getting ready to leave.

"You heading out."

"Yeah."

"Peter just left."

"I thought he gonna be staying here today."

"He's going to hang with other friends since me and Callie need to have a talk."

"Sounds good. I'll be home dinner time with some pizza."

"Sound perfect it will give me and Callie plenty of time to talk. See you later. Love you."

"Love you to."

Lena leaves and I go to Callie room. 


	62. Chapter 62

Stef

I open the door to Callie's room

"Callie can you come with me and sit with me in my room please."

"Okay."

We go in my room and I have her sit next to me on my bed.

"Baby I thought we can talk since Mama went to see a friend and it's just the 2 of us."

"Okay."

"I know since you came home from that party you have not been yourself. You been very distant with everyone and we haven't snuggled with each other on the couch watching movies like we always do and you have even missed a week of school."

"Because I just wanted to be alone."

"How can I protect you if you don't tell me what's going on. You always told me everything."

"I do tell you everything."

"You do but you never told me how the party went or what happen. Peter came by after breakfast and he told me something what he thinks but I need to know from you I want your side of the story."

"What he tell you."

"That you guys were having a good time then when he went to the bathroom you disappeared and he didn't find you until an hour later and you were upset about something. Then when you were in the bathroom he overheard this guy name Liam bragging to his buddies about how he had sex with you but Peter thinks that Liam raped you."

"I DID NOT HAVE SEX WITH LIAM."

"Love calm down. I am just telling you what Peter told me. Tell me what happen then."

"Your gonna be mad at me."

"Baby I told you before I would never get mad at you if someone raped you. I would be mad at the person who hurt you."

"I remember and I also remember you saying to tell you right away if it happens."

"Yes and I want you to be able to tell me anything. I don't want you to be scared to tell me things no matter how bad it is."

"Okay."

"So can you tell me what happen that night."

"When me and Peter got to the party we hit this room for some dancing. Then we were talking to some of our friends and he went to the back yard to get me and him some soda's and we were just having a good time. While he went to the bathroom this guy named Liam was talking to me and we played some ping pong. Then he said he wanted to show me something upstairs but I didn't want to go."

"Did he hurt you."

Callie starts to gets shaky so I wrap her in my arms and she cries in my shoulder so rub her back.

"Baby it's okay. Mommy's got you. You can tell me."

"He dragged me upstairs into a bedroom and locked the door and kept saying how we was watching me and Peter and that he can make me more happy then Peter can and wouldn't let me leave the room. He pushed me on the bed and ripped my clothes off and I was fighting back and he got undressed and got on top of me and was all rough then after he finished he got dressed and i got my clothes on and found Peter and asked if he was ready to go but I went to the bathroom before we walked home. Then when I got home Peter went home and I took a shower and went right to bed because I was scared to tell you."

"But baby why were you scared to tell me."

"I thought you were gonna be mad."

"I could never be mad at you your my 1 and only baby girl and I love you to a million pieces."

"I love you to."

"There something I need to talk to you about also about what I found in the trash outside because the raccoons got into it and I was cleaning the trash up."

"Okay."

"I found a pregnancy test and it doesn't belong to me or Mama."

"It's mine."

"Why did you feel you needed it."

"Because of what Liam did and my stomach was hurting."

"Are you."

"No I'm not."

"Okay good. Let's lay down and wait for Mama to get home."

"Okay."

"When Mama gets home and after we eat I'm gonna Call the station because were gonna have to report this and I'm gonna take some time off to stay home with you love because I don't think your emotionally ready to go back to school and I'll have get your work from your teachers and I can work with you and Mama can work with you on the stuff I can't do."

"Okay." 


	63. Chapter 63

Lena

I get home with the pizza and put it on the kitchen table and I see nobody is downstairs so I go upstairs to mine and Stef's room and I see Stef and Callie napping where Callie is wrapped in Stef's arms. So I plant a kiss on Stef's forehead and she opens her eyes.

"Hey love when you get home."

"I just got home. So I take it that you guys talked."

"Yeah I'll tell you about a little later when she goes to bed tonight."

"Okay."

Stef gets Callie up.

"Come on baby let's go downstairs and have dinner."

"Okay. Hi Mama."

"Hi sweets. Did you have a good day with Mommy."

"Yeah."

"That's good."

We head downstairs and we have dinner. Then we go and sit in the living room.

"Stef what should we watch."

"Anything babe."

"How About Gossip."

"NO! Not that movie."

"I thought that's your favorite. It has your favorite actor Norman Reedus."

"It is and I do like him but it's not a good idea."

"How come."

"It just isn't. Put something else on love."

"Mommy can we watch that new Madea movie that came out last year Madea's Big Happy Family."

"Yeah we can watch that instead."

I put that movie on and I snuggle up to Stef while Callie snuggles up to her on the other side while we watch the movie.

After the movie while Callie goes upstairs I clean up and Stef goes outback to make a phone Call.

Callie

I call Peter to yell at him.

"Hello."

"Don't you hello me.

"Callie"

"You told my mom. How could you."

"Oh that."

"Yes that. Why'd you do it. And don't call me honey or sweetie. Just tell me why you told my mom when you knew I didn't want her or anyone else to know."

"You should have told her. She was going crazy. She wanted to know. It seemed like the right thing to do. She's your mother."

Stef

I call my boss to talk to her about what happen.

"Hey Stef what's up."

"I'm gonna need to take some time off because I need to stay with my daughter because she not gonna be going to school for awhile because something happen last Friday night that she just told me a little while ago that I'm gonna take her down to the station with me because we need to file a report."

"What kind of report."

"A rape report. I think it's too late to do the exams at the hospital because it's already Sunday and it happen 2 Friday nights ago."

"Yeah it is too late for that but it's not too late to arrest the guy."

"I only have his first name but I can find out I should know when I bring my daughter in to file the report."

"Okay."

I go back in the house and see Lena cleaning up the kitchen

"Stef what is going on."

"Will talk. Do you happen to have a copy of the last 5 years of the year books."

"I do."

"Can I see them please."

"Sure. I'll get them. Is there any reason why you need them."

"I have to look someone up with Callie she needs to identify someone and I will explain it after Callie goes to sleep."

"Okay. I just wish I knew what was going on."

"You will. Were gonna talk."

Lena gives me the yearbooks and I head up to Callie's room and I have her look through the books. She finds Liam in the yearbook as a senior 2 years ago.

"I thought the party was for only high school students."

"It was he probably lied and said he was a senior so that means he is older then 17 right mommy."

"Yeah and if he is he will be facing time for a long time."

Callie looks down.

"Love what's wrong."

"What happens when he serves time and gets out and he sees me somewhere and he hurts me for getting him locked up."

"That won't happen but if it does I won't lock him up the second time I will kill him."

"Okay."

"Come here baby everything is gonna be alright love. Won't you get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning."

"Don't leave me."

"Baby it's okay I will be right right next door."

"Don't go."

"Why don't you want me to go to my room."

"Because I keep seen what happen that night in my dreams."

"Oh baby it's gonna be okay. Let me talk to Mama first then you can come sleep in our room with us okay."

"Okay."

I leave Callie's room to go and talk with Lena. 


	64. Chapter 64

Stef

I go into Mine and Lena room and I see her changing and I put all the yearbooks down except the 1 that has Liam as a Senior 2 years ago.

"Love come sit with me so we can talk."

"What's going on."

"You know how this morning when I found the Pregnancy test and I had a strong feeling it was Callie's."

"Yeah."

"Well I was right. It was Callie's."

"Is she and Peter having sex. I know you let Callie pretty much do anything but Stef she is way too young to start having sex. They should of used a condom. I will keep Peter from coming here anymore."

"Love her and Peter are not having sex. And yes I know she's too young to start having sex."

"Then why did she need a Pregnancy test."

"Because some guy named Liam had raped her."

"How did this happen when Peter was with her."

"Liam was watching her all night then when Peter went to the bathroom he started talking to her and they played ping pong and he wanted to take her upstairs but she didn't want to go so he dragged her upstairs and locked the bedroom door and pushed her on the bed she was fighting back but he ended up ripping her clothes off and raped her all rough and she was afraid to tell me."

"Oh my goodness what are you gonna do."

"I called work and I'm gonna take some time off and stay with Callie during the day because I don't think she is emotionally ready to go back to school. So do you think you can get her work from her teachers and I can work the best I can with her and you can work with her on the stuff I can't do."

"Yeah I can do that."

"I'm gonna take her down to the station tomorrow and file a rape report."

"Okay."

"Does the school keep records of the students that graduated in the past 5 years."

"Yeah why."

"Well Liam told Callie he was senior but he was a senior in the yearbook from 2 years ago so I need his birth date because if he's over 18 years old he will be facing some serious time for having sex with a Minor."

"I can look that info up as soon as I get to school tomorrow and text it to you."

"Okay as soon I get that text I will drive Callie to the station to file the report."

"Okay."

"I told Callie she can sleep in here with us since she's having nightmares so I'm gonna go get her."

"Okay. But Stef do you think maybe if she's been having nightmares that maybe she should see a therapist."

"I don't know. Maybe since it helped me when I went through the PTSD it might help her also."

"Okay."

"Alright I'm gonna go get her now."

I go and get Callie and have her lay on my side of the bed while I lay in the middle. We go to sleep. Around 1 in the morning Callie was tossing and saying things like No and get off of me so I shake her to wake her up.

"Callie baby. Mommy's here. I got you nobody's gonna hurt you."

"I'm sorry Mommy for waking you."

"Baby it's okay. No need to apologize for having a bad dream. Come here."

I adjust us where I cuddled close to her and have my arm around her.

"I got you baby. You are safe. Nobody is gonna hurt my baby girl ever again. Try and sleep my love. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

We end up going back to sleep and I keep my arm wrapped around her the whole night to make sure she knows that she is safe and that I was not going anywhere. 


	65. Chapter 65

Stef

Lena had left for work and decided to let me and Callie sleep in a little more because she had a rough night. about an hour later after she left I get a text from Lena telling me Liam's birthday and it turns out that he was 20 years old so I get Callie up.

"Hey baby come on time to get up."

"Do I have to I'm still tired."

"Yes. I'm tired to but I'm gonna have coffee to wake me up I can make you some to baby."

"Okay."

Me and Callie head downstairs and I make us some eggs with Coffee. We eat our breakfast.

"You like your coffee baby."

"It's okay."

"Here try it with some milk and sugar. I didn't like mine black either when I was younger."

"Okay."

After we ate our breakfast we headed down to the station to make the report.

"Hey Stef what you doing here I thought you were taking time off."

"I am taking time off. Where is the captin."

"She's in her office."

"Okay thanks."

I step into my bosses office.

"Stef come on in have a seat."

"I got more info. I found out his last name and how old he is."

"Okay give it to me."

"His name is Liam Olmstead and he's 20 years old."

"How old is Callie again."

"She's 14 she will be 15 this July."

"Okay I will send a warrant out and have Mike lock him up but will Callie be willing to testify to keep him behind bars for the time he needs to be."

"Yeah I can do it."

"Okay. And since he's 20 and Callie is only 14 are you aware that he will end up on the Sex Offenders list."

"Yes I am very aware of that."

"Okay. I will let you know when we have him in custody and get the dates for the hearing."

"Sounds good."

"Okay."

Me and Callie get home and just watch Netflix for a little bit.

"Baby Mama text me saying she emailed all your teachers to let them know that you won't be in class for a while for medical reasons."

"Okay."

"And she gonna get all your work from your teachers weekly and when they have test Mama will give it to you when she gets home from work."

"Okay. But you will help me with the work if I need help though right."

"Of course baby."

After we watched the movie me and Callie had some lunch. Then we went upstairs to lay down and take a nap. She had rested her head on my chest like she did when she was little or anytime she was sick. I had my hand resting on her back while she rested and I just held her until Lena came home. Then I helped Lena make dinner.

"Hey love how was your day."

"It was good I got Callie's work for the week."

"That good. We went down to the station and filed the report and because Liam is 20 he will end up on the Sex Offenders list and my boss will let me know when they have him in custody and when they have a date for the hearing and Callie said she will testify."

"That's great honey."

"I hope that bastard stays behind bars for hurting my baby girl."

"Stef I know you mad about that but please there is no need for cursing you don't want Callie to be picking up on that do you."

"No but he is."

"I understand but please lay off the cursing."

"Okay I'm sorry but he just make me so mad."

"It's gonna be okay she is safe now that all that matters."

"Yeah your right."

After I helped Lena with Dinner we ate and we just watched another movie and just relaxed until it was time for bed and Callie stayed in our room. 


	66. Chapter 66

Stef

It's been 2 days since I brought Callie to the station to file the report I was sitting with Callie while she did her work. Then my phone goes off.

"I'll be right back love I gotta take this."

"Okay."

I step outside.

"Hi."

"Stef I want to let you know we have Liam in Custody."

"That's good."

"The court date is gonna be this Friday at 2:00."

"Wow that was fast."

"Yeah."

"Is he getting put on the Sex Offenders list before the Hearing or will that be decided in court."

"That will happen in court."

"Okay sounds good."

I get off the phone and I go and sit with Callie while she's doing her school work.

"Mommy what's going on."

"That was my boss. She just called to tell me that Liam is in custody and the court date is this Friday."

"That's good Mommy."

"Yeah it is baby."

Callie continues to work on her work while I make us lunch and I bring it to her in the dinning room. We eat our lunch. She then finishes her work up for the day then Lena comes home.

"Hey love."

"Hey honey what's going on."

"Nothing much she just doing her school work and my boss called this morning."

"What she say."

"That Liam is in custody and they have a court date."

'When is it."

"This Friday at 2:00."

"That was fast."

"Yeah it was."

"Do you need me to come with you."

"No I don't need you to come but we can talk to Callie to see if she wants you to come or not."

"Okay. I'm gonna start dinner then."

"Okay."

After we eat dinner we watch a movie then Callie goes up to take a shower and me and Lena just sit in the living room for a bit before we head upstairs. Friday came the day to go to the courthouse and Callie decided she just wanted me there even though she knows that I told Lena what happen. So Lena left for work and me and Callie just stayed in bed because I didn't want her to be distracted so I just let her take it easy during the day. After we get to the court house we sit in the waiting area until it was our turn. Once we got into the room and was called to the stand Callie had spoke.

"Hi Callie you mind answering a few questions."

"No I don't mind."

"Okay can you tell me how old you are."

"I'm 14."

"Did you know Mr Olmstead was 20 at the time of the incident."

"No I didn't know he was 20."

"How did you guys meet."

"We met at a Party that was for High school students."

"What happen."

"We played some ping pong and he dragged me upstairs to a bedroom and locked the door and I asked him what he was doing and he said he was watching me all night and that he was gonna show me how to have a better time then I was with my boyfriend and when he was done that I would wanna leave my boyfriend for him. So I fought back and he pushed me on the bed and ripped my clothes off and he took his clothes off and got on top of me and he raped me and he was all rough then he got dressed and I got my clothes back on and found my boyfriend and we walked home."

"How come you waited 2 weeks before you reported it."

"I was afraid to tell my mom what happen but my boyfriend told her what he thought happen so she talked to me about it then she took me down to the station to report it the day after I spoke to her about it."

"Okay you may step down."

Callie comes and sits next to me while they speak to Liam then the judge has gave us a 15 minute break before she decided to do the sentence.

"Given your lack of prior criminal conduct I am inclined toward probation. But the fact you raped a innocent young girl suggests malice to me. For that reason I find it incumbent that you see the inside of a prison cell Mr Olmstead. The closest level one facility would be R.J. Donovan Correctional Facility. As for your sentence I'm setting it at four years. You'll be eligible for parole in half that time. And you are being put on the Sex Offender list where you will not be allowed within 1000 feet of schools. And you are not allowed near minors without a company of an adult. Sentence to be carried out immediately."

After Court me and Callie decided to drive down to the beach and walk around with our arms linked for a little bit before we went home. When we got home Lena was just about done making dinner.

"Hey honey. How did it go."

"He going to Prison for 4 years but he could get out at 2 with probation and he got put on the Sex Offenders list."

"I hope he doesn't get out at 2 I hope he stays in there for the 4 years."

"Same with me love."

We eat dinner and we watch a movie then we go to bed.  



	67. Chapter 67

Stef

It's been a week since Liam got sent to prison. Callie still been sleeping with Me and Lena. She woke up in the middle of the night crying again she been still waking up every night in the night with nightmares. While Callie was still sleeping in mine and Lena's bed that morning me and Lena were talking.

"Stef what are we gonna do about Callie. She is still having nightmares every night."

"The only thing I can think is to let her to continue to sleep with us and have her see the therapist that I saw."

"What should we do about school though."

"Continue to do what we are doing keep her home where she does the school work at home for a while. I can hire a private tutor for her where the tutor can work with her while I do desk duty work that I can work from home."

"Okay."

"I'll call the therapist to see when the earliest she can take Callie."

"Alright. Hope sooner then later."

"I know love."

"Well I gotta go I'll see you later."

"Love you."

"I love you to."

After Lena leaves for work I call the therapist to see if she can take Callie.

"Hi this is Stef Adams Foster and I was wondering if you will be able to see my daughter she been having nightmares every night since she had a traumatic event that happen to her and I think she needs to see someone about it."

"I have an opening tomorrow at 2:30."

"That will work."

"Okay I will put you on the schedule what is her name."

"Callie Adams Foster."

"Okay will see you tomorrow then."

"Okay. Thank you."

After I get off the phone I go upstairs to Callie. I walk into my room and see Callie just waking up.

"Morning baby."

"Morning."

"How about some breakfast love."

"Okay."

"Then we can talk because I want to talk to you about something."

"Okay."

We head to the kitchen and I make Callie some breakfast. Then she eats after she eats we sit in the living room.

"Callie me and Mama were talking last week and she thought that maybe you should see a therapist."

"What you think."

"Baby I wasn't for sure at first then seen you keep waking up in the night with nightmares I thought about it and I think it will be a good idea because it helped me."

"Will you go with me."

"I can take you but I don't think I can be in the same room with you but we will see Okay."

"Mommy I can't talk to a guy about my nightmares."

"It's okay. The therapist is a girl."

"When do I have to go."

"She can see you tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay."

"And since I have to work on my stuff I'm gonna look for a really good tutor for you so they can help you with your school work."

"Okay."

After we talked we just snuggled on the couch. Then after lunch we watched a movie and waited for Lena to get home. Once Lena gets home. Then me and her talk on the back porch.

"I called the therapist."

"What she say."

"She can take Callie tomorrow afternoon."

"That's good."

"Yeah. I just want her to get better soon."

"I know you do."

"I just want my baby not to be so scared."

"I know all you can do is just be there for her."

"It hurts seen my baby so scared and hurt."

"I know it hurts you but it's gonna be okay."

"Okay love."

After we talked. We made dinner then we ate. Then we just relaxed until it was time for bed.

"So Callie you wanna sleep in the middle or do you wanna sleep in your normal spot."

"My normal spot."

"Okay baby hop in."

"Okay."

Callie curls up to me like she always does. I wrap my arm around her to make her feel safe. Then we fall to sleep. 


	68. Chapter 68

Stef

That morning we all got up and had breakfast before Lena left for work and I was looking online for one of the top tutors for Callie. So I called around until I found a tutor that met the reqirements what I was looking for.

"Hi My name is Stef adams Foster."

"How may I help you."

"I saw you on the website for tutoring."

"Yes."

"I need a tutor for my 14 year old that can tutor for a few hours a day for about a month or so."

"I charge 50 bucks a day."

"I can do that."

"I can come around 9 in the morning til about 1 in the afternoon. Is that plenty of time."

"Yeah that is plenty of time."

"I can do it Monday-Thursdays."

"That can defentaly work."

"Okay when would you like me start."

"The sooner the better."

"I can come tomorrow."

"Okay that will work."

I get off the phone with the Tutor. Then after lunch me and Callie get ready to go see the Therapist. I get to the counter and sign Callie in.

"Mrs. Adams Foster because Callie is a minor at least 1 parent needs to be present in the room during her sessions."

"Okay that is fine with me."

I sit back down and wait for Callie to be called back and I go with her where I sit in a chair and the doctor has callie lay on the couch. She tells the doctor what had happened. She starts to panic so I end up sitting with her rubbing her back to keep her calm. She had preciped some anxiety medicine that will keep her calm and to help her sleep. When we get home we see Lena in the kitchen.

"Hey love how was your day."

"It was okay they interviewed a few people for the principal role even this lady named Monte that has no education background she has a business background."

"I sure you will get it since you been the assistant for a long time."

"Yeah I hope so."

"Do you know when you will know who gets it."

"In a few days. How did it go with Callie today at the therapist."

"Callie kind of paniced so the therapist gave her anxiety medicine and sleeping pills to help her sleep at night."

"How come she paniced."

"I don't know love. I wish I knew. I hired a tutor to help callie with her school work so I can work from home."

"Okay sounds good."

"She gonna work with Callie from 9-1 Monday-Thursday until Callie is ready to go back to school. So on Fridays me and Callie will do stuff together and on the weekends we all can go stuff together."

"Sounds good to me."

After we talked I helped Lena with dinner. Then we ate then we watched a movie before we went to bed. I gave callie her sleeping pill to help her sleep. Then we all go to bed and I just hold her close to me and we fall asleep. The next day the Tutor comes by to help Callie with her school work and I start working from home. Then when the tutor leaves I make me and Callie some lunch and we just watch some netflix until Lena gets home.

"Hey love."

"Hey honey."

"What's up."

"I'll tell you later it's nothing major."

"Um Callie can you give me and Mama a minute alone please."

"Sure."

"Love come sit with me and talk to me tell me what's going on."

"I didn't get the principal job. Monte got it."

"I'm sorry love."

"It sucks but I'll be able to spend time with you and callie more because I won't be working longer hours anymore."

"I know love."

We had dinner then we just relexed before we went to bed. 


	69. Chapter 69

Stef.

A month has gone by and Callie been seen the therapist weekly. Callie was going back to school tomorrow and she had an appointment with the therapist in the morning. So During dinner we were talking.

"All right so I have some news the new principal starts tomorrow."

"Have you met her."

"Not yet."

"It should have been you."

"No sour grapes."

"I hope she's nicer than Snatchez."

"What did you call her."

"Mommy I'm ready to go back to school tomorrow."

"Well u have an appointment in the morning with the therapist but I can take u afterwards."

"Okay."

"You should bring her by my office tomorrow when u drop her off."

"Okay will do."

We finishing eating our dinner then we sit on the couch watching a movie where Callie is snuggled up to me on my left and Lena is on my right holding my hand.

"Stef do u think we can talk while Callie hops in the shower."

"Yeah we can talk."

"Okay."

After Callie goes into the shower me and Lena talk.

"So love what u want to talk about."

"You know I love you and I do love Callie also but don't you think that maybe she can start sleeping in her own room again."

"Yeah I want that."

"What we gonna do to make that happen."

"Well I'm gonna bring her in her room and tuck her in and let her know that she needs to start sleeping in her room."

"Okay."

After I talked with Lena I gave Callie her medicine then I brought her into her room.

"Mommy what is going on."

"Nothing baby I just want to tuck u in bed and talk to you for a minute."

"About what."

"Well you know your a big girl and you are attached to me but you gotta start sleeping in your own room again baby girl."

"Okay."

"I love you baby."

"I love you to mommy."

After I put Callie to bed me and Lena went to bed and we made out a little bit and we just cuddled with each other before we went to bed. The next day when we got up we had breakfast then Lena went work and I took Callie to her therapy session. Then after her session I drove her to school and walked her to Lena's office and I saw Lena talking with someone.

"I'm giving you complete authority over curriculum. We'll share administrative tasks and I'll focus primarily on budget and finance."

"I would like to find the funds to reinstate the music and arts and school club programs."

"And athletics. We don't want to lose students because we don't offer team sports."

"Agreed."

"Good. We're on the same page."

"Oh hi come on in. This is our new principal, Ms. Porter. This is my daughter, Callie and my wife Stef."

"Oh, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you. And you can call me Monte. Well I'm gonna go get settled in."

"Great."

"Love I'm gonna do some errands and if Callie needs to come home before you finish today just call me and I'll come and get her."

"Okay. But how about this maybe she can do half days for awhile until she ready to do whole days."

"Sounds like a plan."

"You can pick her up at lunch time."

"Okay will do."

"Okay Callie I will walk to to class."

"Okay."

"I will walk with you."

I walk with Lena and Callie as we walk Callie to class.

"Okay baby have a good day and if u feel it's too much just go to mama and she'll call me and I will come and get you."

"Okay."

"Otherwise I will see you at lunch time."

"Okay love you."

"Love you to baby."

After me and Lena brought Callie to class I walked with her back to her office then I went and did my errands I had to do for the day before I picked Callie up at lunchtime. 


	70. Chapter 70

Stef

I picked Callie up at lunch and we went and grabbed subway before we went home.

"So baby how was your day."

"It was okay for the most part."

"What happen baby."

"Peter told me that he is moving away."

"I'm so sorry baby."

"Yeah his mom got a better job so she only needs to work 1 job now."

"Baby it's gonna be okay i promise you that."

"Yeah I know it just he was my first boyfriend."

"Listen I know you probably don't wanna hear it but there will be others that will come in your life not right away but it will happen I promise you that. I tell you what I will have Mama make your favorite dinner for you tonight."

"Okay."

We get to the house and eat our food.

"Come on and sit with me and we can watch a movie."

"Okay."

"You know that I love you very much."

"I love you to mommy."

"I hope that you never leave home when you get older."

"I can't promise that."

"I know you can't but I just want you to stay home with me forever"

"I would like to also but mommy even when I go off to college I will still be your little girl."

"Yes you will always be my little girl."

Callie snuggles into me and I kiss her head. We watch a movie and wait til Lena gets home.

"Hey love."

"Hey guys."

"Love I told Callie that you can make her favorite dinner tonight."

"Okay."

"Baby won't you go work on your homework well I talk to Mama well she starts dinner."

"Okay."

I go into the kitchen with Lena.

"Honey what's going on."

"Nothing major Callie just had a little of a bad today."

"Do we need to keep her home more."

"No. She told me that Peter is moving away because his mom got a new job. And she's upset that he's moving."

"I understand. I do."

"So how is the new Principal."

"She's nice."

"That's good. She's pretty."

"But not is pretty as you."

"Well played hun."

Well Lena is making the salad I put my hands around her waist and rest my chin on her shoulders and kiss the back of her neck.

"Babe can you set the table."

"I could but I wanna give you kisses."

"Seriously can you so we can eat and you can kiss me all you want after dinner."

"Okay."

I set the table then we eat then I sit on the middle of couch well we watch a movie. I start to rub Lena's thigh well I am kissing her neck.

"Babe it's not the time for that."

"Then when."

"When we go to bed tonight."

"Okay."

After the movie Callie went and took a shower then went to bed and me and Lena went to bed and I started kissing her neck and undressing her and kissing her collar bone and undressing myself and making love to her and pleasing her.

"Babe it's been awhile."

"I know and I'm sorry love it was just hard when Callie was sleeping in here all the time."

"Well since she sleeping in her room again we can do it more again like we used to."

"Yeah we can do that. And do it in the shower again every night."

"I would like that very much."

After we made love and talked for a bit we just cuddled with each other and fell asleep. The next day Lena took Callie to school with her and I went to work and got off at 11:30 and went and picked Callie up from school. 


	71. Chapter 71

Stef

It's been a month since Callie has returned to school where she was doing half days. Lena was still upstairs getting ready for school when me and Callie were having breakfast.

"Mommy."

"Yes baby."

"I think I'm ready to do full days again."

"Okay baby we can try it out but if it gets too much just call me and I will come and get you."

"Okay."

Lena comes into the kitchen.

"Morning love."

"Morning."

"Can I talk to for a minute."

"Yeah."

We go in the living room to talk.

"Babe what is going on."

"Nothing really. Callie just told me she thinks she's ready to do full days again."

"That's good."

"I told her to call me if she can't I will just come and get her."

"Okay. I hope she can make it through the whole day."

"Yeah me to."

We go back in the kitchen and continue having breakfast before Lena and Callie head to school and I head to work. It was lunchtime and i checked my phone to see if i gotten missed calls witch I had none. I had a text from Callie that read Mommy i am having a good day love you. So I texted her back saying that is good and that I love her. I waited for Lena and Callie to get home after I ate my lunch.

"How are my girls." I said as they came through the door.

"I'm good mommy."

"That's good baby."

"I'm gonna go do my homework."

"Okay. How was your day love."

"It was good."

"That's good."

"So what you do this afternoon since you didn't have to pick Callie up at lunch."

"I just paid the bills and did the laundry and I was watching some tv before you guys came into the door."

"That is great and I am glad that Callie was able to do a whole day again."

"Me to love."

"Well I am gonna start dinner."

"Okay. I know that Callie really isn't into dolls but I got her the Anatomy Jane doll with 25 removable parts."

"She might like it since she wants to become a doctor."

"Yeah I am gonna go bring it up to her."

"Okay."

I go up to Callie's room.

"Hey Cal can I come in."

"Yeah."

"I am glad u had a good day today and I got you something."

"I'm glad i had a good day to."

"I got you this Anatomy Jane doll with 25 removable origins."

"Thanks mommy."

"I know you not into dolls but I figured you might like this one because it can help you when you do medical school."

"It's great mommy."

"Do you need help with your homework."

"I'm good for now but I'll get you if I need help."

"Okay love."

I go back down stairs and help Lena with dinner. Then after I helped her with her dinner we ate then we watched a movie cuddled up on the couch.

"Come on Cal let's go upstairs and get ready for bed okay."

"Okay."

After Callie went to bed me and Lena went to bed ourselfs and we started kissing each other.

"Oh baby I love how you kiss me every time."

"Like this." Continue kissing Lena.

"Yeah baby."

We continue to kiss and make out with each other and we just cuddle until we fall asleep. The next day as Lena is making breakfast i go and see if Callie is up.

"Baby girl you up yet."

"Yeah mommy I'm up."

"Okay breakfast is ready."

"Okay."

After we ate Callie and Lena went to school and I went to work. 


	72. Author's note

Sorry Guys I haven't updated this story in so long. I didn't forget about it I just been under a major writers block I deleted you make our family complete and fosters from the begining until now because I lost interest in those and I didn't know where to take those so I am just gonna focus on this book and my current we are finally together again. again for my apologies for taken so long to update but I still have the chapters from the books I deleted I will find a way to fit them into these stories that I still have up. 


	73. Chapter 72

Stef:

I've been sitting at work doing paper work all day. As I am leaving work I get a phone call.

"Hello this is Stef."

"Mrs. Adams Foster this is Tony from corporal office and I like to discuss a few things with you since your father has updated his will for if something ever happens to him."

"Okay I can do that."

"When the best time you can come to the office. I am here til 6."

"I can come now."

"That great I will be here waiting."

I get to the office and I see Tony.

"Hi Tony I'm Stef."

"Yes right this way."

I sit down at the desk in front of him.

"Mrs. Adams Foster your father has updated his will and he as request that you will receive 25% of any money that he has."

"Where will the other 75% go because him and my mother doesn't get along."

"Yes the 75% he has requested to go to your daughter."

"Thank You."

I leave the office and I head home to see Lena making dinner.

"Hey Love."

"Hey babe where you been."

"I was with this guy going over some documents about my father will because he had updated it so I had to sign some papers."

"Okay babe."

"What you making."

"baked chicken."

"Okay love smells delicious. I'm gonna go change and I will be back down to help you."

"Okay babe."

I go upstairs to change out of my work clothes and throw something comfy on because me and Lena can shower together tonight. I go to Callie's room to talk to her for a few minutes.

"Hey baby what you doing."

"Just doing my homework."

"How is school going."

"It's going okay."

"Do you want me help you with your homework after dinner."

"I'd like that a lot mommy."

"Okay baby it should be done soon."

I head downstairs and help Lena by setting the table and making the salad. We have dinner a few minutes later then we all sit on the couch and watch a movie and both my girls snuggled up to me after I helped Callie with her homework. After the movie we all got ready for bed and me and Lena took a shower together and I kissed every inch of her body in the shower and making her feel so good. After the shower me and Lena went to bed and cuddled close to each other.  



End file.
